compromisos
by strugberry
Summary: renxpilika se conocen se enamoran se comprometen a lizerth no le agrada ¿que ara para evitarlo? horoxtamao yohxanna haoxOC lizerthxelperrodelaesquina nunca e sido muy buena con los resumenes pasen y lean mi primer fic
1. el comienzo

Compromisos

CAPITULO 1

Fiesta sorpresa

Todo comienza en una tarde en la casa de ciertos hermanos usui

-pilika ¿Qué me regalaras de cumpleaños?- pregunto el chico de la nieve

-no lo se hermano- dijo la peliceleste

-dime- dijo zarandeando por los hombros el cuerpo de la chica -hermano deja de moverme, yo te regalare algo pero no te lo diré tienes que esperar a tu cumpleaños- dijo algo mareada pilika –o también si no me sueltas no me va a importar que sea tu cumpleaños pero te aumentare 5 veces el entrenamiento- dijo con una sonrisa triunfante

-no por favor- horo puso sus manos en suplica y con cascaditas en los ojos

-pues entonces no molestes-dijo pilika mientas comía la cena

#####################en la noche#######################

-hermano be a cortar mas leña esta haciendo más frío- dijo pilika mientras se tallaba los brazos con las manos

-si pilika justamente estaba pensando en eso-(N/A O.o horo piensaaaa! Rayos es el fin del mundo)

"tengo que hacer que mi hermano se balla y me deje en paz para poderle hablar a todos los chicos para la fiesta sorpresa ¿haber que se me ocurre para distraerlo mañana? ¡YA SE MAÑANA LE DIRE QUE TIENE QUE BUSCAR SU REGALO AL BOSQUE! Si eso ufff... que lista soy ya pensé demasiado este día jajajajjaja"-pensaba pilika mientras miraba a horo recoger el hacha para cortar mas leña con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja –cuídate hermano

-si, si como tu no saldrás en la noche con este frío por mas leña- dijo por lo bajo el mayor de los usui.

Mientras tanto pilika llamaba a yoh

-bueno- contesto yoh – ¿quien habla?

-hola yoh soy yo pilika-

-quien es- dijo Anna

-es pilika- dijo yoh

-pues preguntarle que quiere- ordena la itako

- a hola pilika ¿para que llamas? mañana es el cumpleaños de horo verdad- dijo yoh

-Si por eso te estoy hablando es que pienso organizarle una fiesta sorpresa a mi hermano y me gustaría que ustedes vinieran- dijo pilika mientras se asomaba por las ventanas para vigilar que su hermano no viniera y descubriera su plan

-claro pilika ¿pero no crees que es un poco tarde para llamar?-dijo yoh mientras se ponía a pensar si su Anita quisiera ir (N/A YOH TAMBIEN PIENSA! Rayos es el fin del mundo ya no cabe ninguna duda los mayas sabrían que algún día estos dos pensarían algo)

-si es que no he tenido tiempo y con horo pegado a mi es mas que imposible- decía pilika mientras se rascaba la nuca con una gran gota estilo anime

-bueno veré que puedo hacer pero no te prometo nada

-ok pero me avisas de todos modos y aunque no puedas le hablas a los demás es que horo esta llegando y talvez me descubra Bay- decía pilika apurada al ver a su hermano llegando con unos troncos en los brazos

-si pilika jijijiji horo se pondrá muy feliz- dijo con su típica risita –cuídate veré que puedo hacer creo que todos nos iremos en la mañana para llegar como a medio día- dijo Yoh mientras colgaba

-¿iremos? De que se trata esto azakura-

- no de nada Annita- decía Yoh mientras tenia una sonrisa nerviosa mientras sudaba a mares y negaba con las palmas enfrente y la cabeza

–solo que pilika nos invito mañana para la fiesta de horo y quería saber si podemos ir, pero yo le dije que no sabia si tu querías ir así que me dijo que le avisara para ver si iremos o no así que eso es lo que te boy a preguntar y también me dijo que le avisara a los chicos para que fueran aunque tu no quisieras que nosotros fuéramos para que así los demás si puedan ir a la fiesta de horo pero si no quieres ir ni hay problema aunque me gustaría ir de todos modos también le podemos decir a manta y si quieres podemos ir en un helicóptero o un jet de los de el papa de manta o si quieres ir nos podemos ir en tren aunque sea mas tardado o en auto de uno de los de manta- dijo yoh

Yoh lo dijo rápidamente soltando todo de un solo golpe y cuando termino tomo una gran bocanada de aire y respiraba agitadamente aunque aun mas por el miedo a que la joven itako le hiciera algo y se encogió de hombros tratando de esperar el golpe que nunca llego y cuando intentaba abrir lo ojos pudo ver a la itako observándolo fijamente

-esta bien mañana a primera hora saldremos- dijo Anna mientras yoh soltaba el aire que avía aspirado en una manera de alivio pero no sabia que Anna todavía no terminaba de dar su veredicto ante la situación

-pero tendrás todo limpio para cuando salgamos le hablaras al enano cabezón e iremos en un helicóptero a y también quiero que sepas que lo hago por pilika no por ese hoto-hoto (N/A como le dice Anita de cariño)

-si Anita- U_U

-y ahora ponte a hacer la cena que tengo hambre- dijo con voz gélida la itako

Y así la noche paso con normalidad en la casa de los usui una joven organizaba una fiesta sorpresa mientras que el otro se atascaba de tamales- horo y sus adorados tamales- y en la pensión azakura una itako arreglaba una maleta mientras que otro les avisaba a sus amigos para ir a un reencuentro ya que trataban de verse cada cumpleaños o alguna fecha importante pero últimamente no era posible.

Pero a la mañana siguiente….

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS HERMANOOOOOO!- grito la ainu desorientando a el peliceleste y tumbándolo de la cama mientras eso ocurría pilika no dejaba de reír mientras veía la forma en que su hermano se levantaba en su cumpleaños

-hayyy que te pasa pilika porque gritas de esa forma?- gritaba horo bueno mas bien parecían gruñidos

-a si no querías que te felicitara en tu cumpleaños solo me hubieras avisado ayer- ToT dijo pilika con ríos en los ojos y con ese llanto que solo ella podía hacer para conseguir lo que quiere (N/A ya saben e chicas así que no hay excusa para no obtener lo que quieran ¿hee?)  
-no lo siento pilika no quise gritarte es que me sorprendió como me levantaste- dijo horo-horo consolándola

-bueno- dijo secándose los ojos – pero quiero que le des 10 vueltas al bosque- dijo con vos firme

-hayyyy pilika por favor es mi cumpleaños ¿siiii? Mañana ago 15- dijo con ojos de suplica

-lo razonable es que mañana hicieras 20 pero bueno ya que es tu cumpleaños no aras entrenamiento-

-Graciassss-

-pero… necesito que vallas al pueblo a buscarme algo- le dijo como distracción para que por mientras llegaran sus amigos ella prepararía la casa "tardaba una hora en ir y otra de regreso y estará mas o menos una hora aya así que no tardara en aparecer en como 3 horas si, y cuando vuelva le diré que tiene que ir al bosque sin dejarlo entrar a la casa estará tan desesperado que ni se molestare en entrar" eso es lo que pensaba pilika (N/A esta si piensa de verdad a esta no le invento inteligencia)

-pero es mi cumpleaños tu eres la que debería ir- dijo horo en tono de puchero

-si pero yo tengo cosas que hacer así que no molestes porque hasta los cumpleañeros les gustan los tamales ¿verdad? Así que si quieres que te haga tamales para mañana ve al pueblo- dijo pilika intentando convencer a su hermano pero con esto ultimo no necesitaría ni siquiera tratar de convencerlo mas

-heyyy pilika al rato regreso- grito horo que asta se fue corriendo nada mas escuchar la palabra tamal

-"Bueno el ya se fue ahora tengo que esperar a yoh, a lizerg mmm... a lizerg lo he notado diferente conmigo bueno pues mientras no sea nada malo mmm de seguro el vendrá con Jeanne también talvez a chocolove a tamao así podré platicar con ella y contarle que mi hermano dice su nombre mientras duerme jajajajaj estoy segura que ella también se muere por mi hermano también a Anna a sobre todo Anna ella es la única que sabe que me gusta Ren aun no se como se dio cuenta bueno pues a manta de seguro el también vendrá junto con yoh mmm quien mas bueno no se solo espero que vengan Anna y Ren hay es que es tan guapo y con esos brazos y esa actitud mmm… es que como no enamorarse aun recuerdo cuando viajaba con mi hermano y lo veía con su bien formado abdomen y su espalda y los brazos…"-

Pensaba Pilika con cara de estar babeando por alguien tanto que no se dio cuenta del tiempo que paso

Soltando un mar de baba y mirando a sabe donde pero alguien interrumpiría sus cavilaciones haciéndola llegar de lleno a la realidad (N/A ustedes aun no lo saben sigan leyendo pero déjenme decir QUE REALIDAD ojala fuera yo pilika)

-oye que te pasa- dijo Ren –tu no eres la hermana de horo-horo?-pregunto

-a? si claro Ren hola gracias por preguntar como me encuentro estoy muy bien- dijo pilika con cierto deje de interés pero por dentro estaba que se moría de los nervios

-jaja muy gracioso solo vine por el cumpleaños de hoto-hoto - respondió Ren

-pues llegas muy temprano todavía no llega nadie y solo estaba despidiéndome de mi hermano para que se fuera mientras organizo la fiesta- dijo pilika un poco mas nerviosa por la cercanía del muchacho ya que cada vez se acercaba mas

-no quieres que te ayude con eso- dijo tao pero inmediatamente se dio cuenta lo que avía dicho ya que le atraía cierta peliazul

(N/A disculpen por no haberla describidlo antes) que era alta pero no tanto el le ganaba por una cabeza tenia una cintura muy esbelta tenia el vientre plano tenia unos senos normales ni muy grandes ni muy pequeños que para el eran perfectos tenia el pelo lacio hasta la cintura se lo avía dejado crecer un poco estos años tiene 17 años tiene unos hermosos ojos color celeste en los que te puedes perder con facilidad y unas pierna muy contorneadas y que las lucia con faldas para que el mundo pudiera observar su belleza. Mientras que el joven tao era mas alto que ella tenia músculos por doquier resultado de su gran entrenamiento tenia unos grandes ojos dorados en los que pilika trataba de no mirar por la vergüenza de verlo ala cara pero cuando llegaba a pasar los dos se perdían en las pupilas del otro.

-digo si quieres además para terminar mas rápido no es que me interese pero...- decía tao nerviosamente al ver su error antes de ser cortado por una chica azulada

-claro me encantaría- decía pilika mientra ponía su sonrisa tipo Colgate

-bueno pues vamos que esperas- dijo tao al momento que recobro la compostura

Y así se pudieron a arreglar la casa mientra llegaban los demás con cierta calma y en silencio pero no un silencio incomodo sino uno de aquellos en los que disfrutas la compañía del otro

Pero eso no duraría mucho ya que pronto llegaría el verdecito como le decían Hao y Jeanne ya que estos ultimo se llevaban mejor últimamente a pesar de que Hao se allá comido el espíritu de Jeanne con el paso de los años Hao se calmo por así decirlo ya que el aun pensaba que los humanos solo servían para destruir el mundo pero ya no pensaba lo mismo de muchos ya que tiempo atrás cuando estaba escondido por la vergüenza de ser acabado por su hermano gemelo lo ayudo un humano para ser mas preciso una pequeña niña de cabello azabache y de ojos color chocolate con una media colita en el costado derecho de su cabeza con un kimono de cuadros anaranjados con cuadros de color blanco anaranjadesco (N/A ya se estoy describiendo a Rin de inuyasha pero no doy para mas a las 2 de la mañana aparte de que es mi primer fic y también miren y lloren ante mi nuevo descubrimiento la nueva palabra ANARANJADESCO lo se, lose, soy genial pero dejen los aplausos para después jajajajjaja)

En el umbral de la puerta apareció lizerg muy contento con Jeanne a su lado pero cuando vio a Ren y pilika juntos se le quito la cara de satisfacción ya que el recordaba cuando Pilika le dijo que le gustaba Ren ya que ellos dos eran muy unidos

FLASH BACK

Era una cena por el año nuevo todos celebraban pero Pilika y Ren no podían apartar su mirada de la del otro y a lizerth no le agradaba

De un momento a otro horo le estaba hablando a len pero como el estaba en las nubes no le iso caso asta que le dio un sape y el se enojo

-porque hiciste eso macetin?-

-cállate tiburoncin te estaba hablando pero polo visto eres un lentado jajajajjajajajjaja- se reía horo ante su chiste

-hay quieres pelear- dijo Ren sacando su lanza

Y así comienza otra de sus épicas batallas que por flojera no escribiré

-oye Lizerth vamos para afuera necesito contarte algo de lo que no estoy muy segura- dijo Pilika como susurrando alo que Anna solo levanto una ceja ya que avía escuchado todo

-si claro- respondió el verdecito

Y así se fueron hacia afuera en el patio de atrás en silencio que los usaron para saber que decirle al otro

-yo creo que- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo después de eso los dos se rieron

-bueno dilo tu primero- dijo Lizerth al creer que Pilika le diría lo mismo que el

-bueno lo que pasa es que creo que me gusta len tao- dijo Pilika con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas

-¿Qué?- dijo Lizerth pálido ya que el hace un momento le iba a decir que el le empezaba a gustar y talvez era amor

-si lo se soy una tonta al pensar que el alguna vez se fijara en mi- dijo Pilika con expresión triste

-no no es eso es solo que me causo una gran emoción…- dijo Lizerth tratando de remediarlo –es que juraría que te gusta otra persona-

-¿si? ¿Quién?- dijo Pilika con tono pícaro

-eh? No nadie no tiene importancia- dijo Lizerth apresuradamente con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas

-pues ponte abusado verdecito porque si no fueras tan amigo mío juraría que estas mintiendo creo que te gusto yooo- dijo esto ultimo canturreándolo con una sonrisa mas picara que la anterior y de oreja a oreja

-no quien te lo dijo eso es mentira- dijo ahora con la cara como un tomate fácilmente podría competir con Tamao en cuanto a los sonrojos y eso no paso desapercibido por la joven ainu

-aiiñññ lo se hace mucho cuando Jeanne apenas sospechaba y me fije y si es cierto- n_n dijo Pilika

- no, no es cierto –dijo ahora Lizerth que parecía que se desmayaría por lo rojo que estaba

- si si es cierto después le dije a Jeanne que yo también creía lo mismo cuando hablábamos por teléfono y ella se resigno y me dijo que si era cierto pero que no te dijera ¿no te enojaras con Jeanne verdad?

-ahhhh- suspiro Lizerth ante la suplica de la peliazul

-aiiñññ sabia que comprenderías pero lo que no estoy muy segura si comprenderás es que me gusta Ren y no tu no es que tu no estés guapo ni nada por el estilo pero lo que trato de decirte es que tu no eres mi tipo espero lo entiendas porque ahora gracias a esta platica estoy casi segura de que amo a Ren Tao- dijo Pilika tratando de consolar a su amigo

-bueno pero no te dejare ir quiero que sepas que cuando Ren no este para ti yo si lo estaré- dijo lizerth con un poco de dolor ya que conocía bastante bien a la chica como par saber que decía la verdad hacia sus sentimientos

FIN FLESH BACK

-LIZEEEEERTH- grito Pilika al ver al chico de verde que usaba un traje y en una mano cargaba una capa bastante parecida a la que usaba durante el torneo pero con la diferencia de que este era de su padre igual que el péndulo de Morphy

Y así Pilika corrió hacia lizerth a abrazarlo a lo que Ren solo observo y puso sus ojos sobre los ojos de lizerth y pudo ver una mirada que decía -¿Qué celoso?- a lo que el solo volteo el rostro

-jum- fue lo único que dijo el joven chino ante tal comportamiento de la chica peliazulada

Ante eso lizerth solo pudo poner una sonrisa de triunfo al saber que si avía puesto celoso a Ren ahora todo esto era competencia asía la misma chica una extraña chica que pintaba el mundo con sus sonrisas y parecía una ninfa azul

Pero al lado de el verdecito estaba Jeanne y Hao estos últimos abrazados por la cintura a lo que Pilika al verlos solo grito de emoción y se abalanzo peor que con lizerth ocasionando que las dos se cayeran pero llevándose a Hao de paso eso si sin dejar de reír las dos al reencontrarse y ocasionar todo ese alboroto

-niñas ya déjense de juegos que me van aaaaa- y pass como costal de papas quedando en una posición muy incomoda para el y Pilika

-quítate sucio degenerado- grito Pilika al momento de reaccionar sobre la forma de cómo avía caído

-hay ahora me vas a decir que no te gusto ese momento solo admite que te gusto tanto como ami- en ese momento Ren y lizerth estaban por golpear a Hao cuando Pilika intervino

-Claro que noooo- grito Pilika al momento que le lanzaba un buen puñetazo estilo Anna

-yo solo decía- dijo Hao con un fuerte moretón en su rostro y con la mejilla hinchada

-como que disfrutaste ese contacto- dijo Jeanne con un aura negra y con el puño alzado

-tu no tienes nada que decirle al gran Hao Asakura- dijo esto ultimo con los puños en la cadera y portando una pose heroica

-como que nada si no mal no recuerdo tu ni siguiera tienes a tu espíritu acompañante mientras que yo si lastima que tu asqueroso espíritu se trago a shamash ahora solo tengo a este que me dio marco- dijo Jeanne recordando como Hao se comió a su espíritu

-no me hagas recordar- dijo Hao con cascaditas en los ojos ToT

FLASH BACK

Era de tarde en la pensión Asakura Anna avía mandado a Yoh junto con horo para comprar las cosas para la cena ya que se pronosticaba una fuerte lluvia para mas tarde a lo que tuvieron que ir por los ingredientes mas temprano, Tamao se encontraba lavando platos con Pilika mientras que en la sala se encontraban Hao y Anna viendo la televisión

-oye Annita ya que estamos solos porque no lo aprovechamos Yoh no llegara en un largo tiempo e que dices nunca se enterara- mientras decía eso ponía una de sus voces mas sexys y también una de sus sonrisas tipo Colgate marca registrada ante las cuales cualquiera se derretiría menos Anna ¬¬ (N/A cofcof aburrida cofcof Anna- que dijiste? Yoo? No nada solo estoy un poco enfermita cofcofcof

-en primera Hao- dijo la rubia con el puño alzado –no estamos solos y en segunda, que te ase pensar que aria algo con tigo- dijo pacientemente Anna pensando en un castigo

-por favor Anna tu y yo sabemos que nadie se resiste a mis encantos y creo saber que tu no eres la excepción es que yo soy no se como decirlo muy ardiente- dijo Hao con una sonrisa picara

-Hao lo único ardiente aquí será mi puño cuando termine con tigo- dijo Anna con venitas en la frente

-Annita lo único ardiente mas que yo aquí es mi espíritu del fuego- dijo Hao con una llama en la mano

-deja de decirme Annita- dijo Anna en tono de advertencia –o te juro que lo lamentaras

-jajaja- río irónicamente Hao –que aras tu contra el gran Hao Asakura- y en ese momento Anna saco sus shikigamis senki y gouki –jajaja esos demonios son míos y te los puedo quitar cuando quiera

-de verdad? Pues llámame una vez mas Annita-

-Ann- mientras Hao decía esas palabras la rubia decía un hechizo para encerrar el espíritu de Hao en una esfera de energía era corto por lo que es practico pero se necesita de mucha energía y mas para un espíritu como el de Hao pero Anna ya avía perfeccionado esa técnica cuando Hao llego a la pensión claro por si las dudas –ita dijo Hao y quiso leer los pensamientos de la rubia y escucho el hechizo que el conocía muy bien

-Oh oh- dijo un Hao asombrado -nooo por favor Anna ya no te vuelvo a decir así por favor- dijo Hao desesperadamente pero el espíritu del fuego se rodeo de una luz e iba convirtiéndose en una esfera de energía

FIN FLASH BACK

-cállate- dijo alguien que acababa de llegar –Hao-

-Anita por favor ya paso un año- dijo Hao agarrado de la pierna de Anna

-si pensabas que te lo iba a devolver primero piensa en la causa de por que te los quite primero antes de pedírmelo deja de decirme Anita- dijo Anna con un puño alzado

-si si ya me calmo pero regrésamelo- pidió Hao

-cuando yo decida que te lo mereces te lo daré- dijo con voz autoritaria la itako mientras los demás veían divertida la escena nunca se imaginaron a aquel shaman despiadado y mas fuerte de todos rogando de rodillas rodeando la pierna de alguien para que le regresara algo

-y mi hermano ya se tardo mucho ase mucho que lo llame para que se viniera- dijo para si Pilika

-si pero que no lo avías mandado al bosque para que encontrara su regalo de cumpleaños- pregunto Lizerth

-si- dijo con una tierna sonrisa –pero lo malo es que no hay ningún regalo- dijo nerviosamente Pilika rascándose la nuca

-Pilika mira a quien me encontré en el bosque- grito alguien desde afuera a lo que Pilika hizo un señal de que todos se callaran a lo que todos obedecieron y Pilika fue a abrir la puerta

-mira me encontré a choco- decía horo

-¡SORPRESAA!- gritaron algunos mientras que otros se quedaron callado o lo dijeron con falsa emoción como en el caso de Hao ¬¬

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS HORO-HORO!- volvieron a gritar los mismos

-hay que sorpresa y yo que me venia moriendo de hambre Pilika hay tamales?

-hay te hablan tamal- dijo choco empujando Tamao vestido de tamal a lo que solo Pilika soltó la risa y Tamao se sonrojo

(N/A este chiste no lo podía aguantar pero no halle como meterlo en el capitulo ahí va: ya sabemos porque el mundo se va a acabar de seguro una de las encarnaciones pasadas de Hao mato a todos los mayas y como castigo acabaran con el mundo en el 2012 y que el recién descubrimiento de inteligencia por parte de horo e Yoh son señales. Oh no todo encaja ¿Por qué Hao? ¿Por que?)


	2. la chica nueva

Compromisos

CAPITULO 2

LA CHICA NUEVA

La fiesta continúo bien, claro con sus peleas por parte de horo y Ren los malos chistes de Chocolove los sonrojos de Tamao etc etc pero como a las 12 Lizerth oyó unas cosas en el bosque así que fue corriendo para ver de que se trataba

Y así Lizerth fue en dirección al bosque y con su péndulo pudo captar dos energías un tanto malignas decidió ir a buscarlas y desde arriba pudo observar como una chica era perseguida por dos tipos que eran shamanes del nivel mas bajo que puede haber y también de los mas débiles pero al final shamanes mas poderosos que una chica humana y decidió ir a ayudarla cuando la chica se detuvo en seco permitiendo que se le acercasen y Lizerth acercándose mas pudo oír lo que decía la chica

-que bien ya estamos lo suficientemente lejos como para que alguno de sus amigos venga- dijo la chica en tono un poco ¿retador? Extraño para una chica en su posición y en bosque extraño

-que no nos tienes miedo preciosura? Dijo uno de los shamanes al tiempo que se acercaban más a ella

-si les tuviera miedo no les estaría hablando de esa forma no? Odio que señalen lo obvio- dijo la extraña chica al tiempo que se lanzaba hacia ellos con el puño alzado Lizerth pudo reconocer sus movimientos que se parecían a los de Ren parecía que era una mezcla de karate y taekwondo la chica de verdad que sabia defenderse lanzaba patadas y puñetazos y parecían no cansarla en lo mas mínimo a pesar de ya haber corrido durante tanto tiempo y cuando los tipos quedaron inconcientes se desvaneció su over sold y ya no se levantaron

-ahhh- suspiro la chica –te vas a quedar en el árbol o piensas bajar y ayudarme- dijo la chica sin voltear a ver a Lizerth

-como supiste que estaba aquí- pregunto un curioso Lizerth ya que no parecía ser shaman por lo tanto no podía sentir su presencia y aparte si lo fuera no hubiera tenido que pelear

-por favor- dijo sarcásticamente –te vi cuando corría y me estaban persiguiendo esos tipos eran débiles pero funcionaron como motivación para el entrenamiento que mi prima me impuso y para colmo me quito a mis espíritus y luego cuando te vi me quise lucir y los acabe de una buena vez ya que quería saber si te acercabas o no para acompañarme a al pueblo que esta cercas de aquí- dijo la chica con cierto deje de importancia

-ah y por cierto bonita hadita es un espíritu del bosque verdad?- dijo la chica aun sin tomarle importancia alo que Lizerth la miro aun mas interesado y dijo con una gran gota en la cabeza estilo anime

-que directa- dijo Lizerth mas nervioso pero luego analizo las palabras de la chica y le pregunto

-eres shaman?- pregunto el verdecito

-odio que señalen lo obvio yo aquí hablándote de que me gusta tu hadita y de que mi prima me quito a mis espíritus y tu ¿preguntándome que si soy shaman? Por dios dices alguna tontería como esa y te aseguro que ni tu péndulo te salvara inglesito-

Dijo la chica aun misteriosa

-por cierto me llamo nallely pero mis amigos me dicen Nely bueno menos mi prima pero para ti soy señorita Nely- finalizo la chica pero Lizerth seguía en estado de shock ya que la chica lo conocía bastante bien sin siquiera haberla visto antes

-como sabes que soy ingles y que uso un péndulo- pregunto Lizerth a lo que la chica que estaba a centímetros de el le dio una patadota y Lizerth salio volando y se estrello con un árbol cercano

-no preguntes cosas obvias eso me hace enojar mucho di las cosas como son sin darle muchas vueltas al asunto se directo y deja de preguntar estupideces. Como te as dado cuenta no soy una mujer de una paciencia infinita es limitada así que por favor ahórrate disgustos y por cierto como se que eres ingles, por tu capa de detective tu acento y tu demás ropa y lo del péndulo por dios no recuerdas que para preguntarme si como sabia que estabas ahí te bajaste en el- finalizo la chica

-auchh- dijo Lizerth -te pareces a una chica que conozco

-bueno bueno no estoy para platicar usa tu radiestesia y encuentra a mi prima no debía aparecer hasta mas tarde pero me hiciste enojar y tengo hambre así que apúrate ten esto es de ella- dijo Nely lanzándole un guante

-"pero como sabe que uso la radiestesia"- pensó el verdecito pero cuando acabo ese comentario unos ojos como fuego y Nely con una aura oscura se voltearon a el

-deja de pensar idioteces no me apetece golpearte por tu pregunta y antes de que hagas otra pregunta innecesaria puedo leer las mentes y puedo entrar en las cabezas de los demás es muy divertido pero a la gente le incomoda descuida no lo hago muy seguido solo me limito a leer los pensamientos pero en ocasiones extremas averiguo todo sobre la persona pero como me caes bien solo diré tu nombre Lizerth- dijo con voz seca y gélida Nely

-y apúrate no tengo todo el día- a lo que Lizerth apenas procesaba la información y no pudo poder pensar ¿Quién es esta mujer?

Pero se puso a mirarla fijamente mientras ella estaba recargada viendo a la nada se fijo que era una hermosa chica de cómo unos 17, 18 años con el pelo hasta debajo de la cintura propasando su trasero lo tenia un poco mas corto que Jeanne cuando participaba en el torneo color castaño muy oscuro que apenas se diferenciaba con la tenue iluminación de la luna tenia unos intensos y penetrantes ojos negros y era un poco pálida pero casi no se notaba era delgada y tenia unas piernas muy bonitas y contorneadas

Lizerth no pudo evitar sonrojarse por pensar en eso

Lo se lo he escuchado varias veces soy muy bonita pero nadie tiene el valor de decírmelo de frente porque no estoy como para aceptar halagos o tener novio solo estoy entrenando mi prima me entrena y al igual que yo a ella le gustan las cosas directamente y sin rodeos decimos lo que pensamos abiertamente no nos importa el que dirán y cuando algo no es de nuestro agrado lo decimos y hacemos que se arregle no nos gusta hacer mucho esfuerzo estamos acostumbradas a que los demás hagan lo que queremos y si no lo hacen se atienen a las consecuencias y rápido no tengo todo el día estoy de mal humor

-si si ya boy- dijo un Lizerth que todavía no terminaba de procesar la información y así con ayuda de la radiestesia de Lizerth los dos fueron saliendo del bosque y a Lizerth le parecía conocido el lugar

-aya esta mi prima vino a la fiesta de tu amigo horo-horo yo entreno a veces junto a Yoh pero últimamente no nos hemos visto así que cuando la llame me dijo que viniera hacia acá y que como entrenamiento me viniera por mis propios medios para acá pero sin mis espíritus acompañantes U_U así que también me quito el dinero y me tuve que venir a pie y luego vi a esos tipos y me puse a correr y si conoces el entrenamiento de Yoh de que tenemos que correr a todas horas y con pesas eso no era nada para mi o Yoh así que por eso no me canse pero los tipos como no tenían condición los acabe mas fácil de lo que esperaba n_n- explico Nely

-hablas mucho- dijo Lizerth con una sonrisa nerviosa y preparándose para un golpe por parte de la castaña pero al no recibir nada abrió los ojos

-ves todo es mas fácil cuando eres directo- n_n –pero como me vuelvas a decir eso o cualquier otra cosa ten por seguro que te golpeare- ^_^ finalizo Nely con una sonrisa torcida que bien se podría decir en simples palabras malvada

-ah? ANNA ES TU PRIMA?- y en ese momento todos se acercaron y cuando digo todos quiero decir TODOS cuando oyeron que Lizerth grito y mas cuando oyeron las palabras prima y Anna juntas a lo que Anna supo que su prima ya avía llegado y camino lenta y normalmente e Yoh pues el solo se río por el grito ya que supuso que Lizerth seria golpeado

-jijijijiji- río Yoh –verdad que pega fuerte Lizerth jijiji- dijo Yoh viendo como Lizerth estaba tirado en el piso con la cara toda hinchada ya que a diferencia de Anna esta es mas impulsiva y pega mas fuerte y da mas de tres golpes ante lo obvio ya que a el y cualquier otra persona le constaba al 100% por eso frente a ella debías de pensar muy bien tus palabras antes de decirlas pero también no hay que pensar muy fuerte o mucho ya que ella igual que su Anita y Hao podía leer los pensamientos pero solo que Anita como eso le duro poco tiempo no se le quedo en su cabeza y puede controlarlo pero solo puede leer las mentes

Así es Hao y nallely podían leer las mentes de los demás y meterse en sus cabezas y así poder saber sus mas profundos secretos y debilidades una gran ayuda para las peleas decía Hao al igual que Nely como todos le llamaban menos Anna. Solo que todos recibieron de manera diferentes sus poderes por ejemplo Anna los obtuvo porque ele tenía asco a los humanos y era my triste pero con yo aprendió a ser feliz aunque no le guste admitirlo pero ese poder se queda y con entrenamiento pudo controlarlo y leer los pensamientos cuando quiera. Hao por otro lado los obtuvo hace más de 1000 años al consumir los poderes de ohachiyo su primer espíritu

(N/A todo lo que escriba va a ser cierto excepto la parte de que puedo leer las mentes ojala U_U bueno no me critiquen muchas personas dicen que quiero atraer la atención pero en cierta forma es cierta y me puedo desenvolver mejor con personas que no conozco o que nunca veré así que disculpen y si alguien quiere saber un poco mas de la historia comuníquense con migo lo único que les puedo decir es que así como todos tengo una mascara y aparento ser feliz pero nadie se da cuenta y mi único refugio lo único que me hace reír de verdad y que me hace sentirme bien y a gusto es ser otaku lamentablemente no se lo puedo decir a nadie ya que no va con mi mascara tampoco mi familia lo sabe.

en aparente soy una chica que ríe mucho (años y años de practica) y que ase muchos trabajos extracurriculares (me suben a un templete o escenario y ago de todo ya que no me da vergüenza el que dirán o si me equivoco es como si fuera como Yoh despreocupada lo que paso paso y al que no le guste que se joda) que puede ser seria cuando quiera y que no le importa el que dirán, e echo varios deportes de peleas como el karate, taekwondo, boxeo y Kick Boxing así que eso es de verdad y gracias a dios no he desarrollado mucho músculo pero de que soy mas fuerte que algunos de mi salón soy mas fuerte y odio con todo mi ser tres cosas 1- que señalen lo obvio 2- que me toquen y la tercera si me contactan lo sabrán)

La historia de nallely era diferente, cuando nació sus padres no la quisieron pero una señora de unos 20 años (en realidad mi abuela) que no podía tener hijos le pagaba a sus padres para que le dieran de comer leche materna y todas esas cosas pero no quería que supiera que sus padres no la querían así que ella iba a visitarla constantemente

pero enfermo y tuvo que irse a otro estado para que la atendieran mejor pero como ella era rica le seguía pagando a lo padres de Nely hasta que murió y sus padres que nunca la avían querido ya no se podían deshacer de ella así que como siempre la trataron mal pero le dijeron la verdad para que sufriera mas y ya antes de eso le pegaban por lo que todas las noches sin que nadie se diera cuenta lloraba todas las noches ya que pensaba que demostrar sus sentimientos era malo y la hacia mas débil ante los demás (que casualidad igual que Anna ^_^ )

Así que lo hacia en silencio después e paso algo que nadie sabe que es ya que no le gusta hablar de eso y cuando estaba en la escuela gracias a una vecina como en 2° de primaria decidió que ya no debía llorar ni estar triste si lloraba en la escuela decidió ser siempre feliz o aparentarlo y siempre sonreía y podía soltarse a reír cuando quisiera al igual que podía ponerse a llorar así que le pidió a su vecina de convencer a sus padres de que la cambiaran de escuela y así le hicieron cambio de escuela y con ella la personalidad pero siempre le gustaba estar sola pero tuvo un amigo en la primaria que iba a karate y ella fue con el todo con tal de no estar en su casa y así aprendió karate luego otros estilos de lucha pero no dejaba de ser una simple niña que seguía cerrada ante todo el mundo

cuando entro en la secundaria ya no pudo evitarlo mas y comenzó a ser mas fría que antes ya no lloraba ni se ponía triste tampoco reía tampoco tenia amigas de verdad pero desgraciadamente todos le decían que era muy bonita lo cual a ella no le importaba pero nadie sabia que ese cambio radical era porque su vecina era un shaman y le llamo la atención desde siempre su poder espiritual así que le hablo a la señora Kino después descubrió que tenia una prima mayor que ella y todo eso paso cuando tenia apenas 10 años las dos se contaron todo lo que les avía pasado justo antes de que ella partiera para ir con su prometido ya que al principio no se tenían confianza pero al descubrir que son mas parecidas de lo que creen se contaron todo comenzó a ser fría desde que fue con la señora Kino.

Cuando estaba en su entrenamiento por petición de la abuela Kino lucho con Hao y ella antes de pelar le dijo

-Hao cuídate con el hechizo que me viste practicando el otro día te encerrare a tu espíritu y aras todo lo que yo te ordene y serás mi esclavo- dijo Nely con una gran sonrisa

-eso quisieras- le contesto Hao divertido y pues Hao en un accidente le paso poderes a Nely en un ataque y pues le paso su habilidad pero ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta y Nely le logro quitar fácilmente su espíritu a Hao pero después de que este le rogara cada vez que la veía y no le bastaban los golpes al final se lo dio y se hicieron grandes amigos casi inseparables pero eso cambio cuando tuvo que ir a vivir a la pensión asakura también le tenia un gran aprecio a Anna que le ayudaba con los entrenamientos ^_^ o talvez solo le gustaba verla sufrir ¬¬' si esa opción parecía la mas acertada

Y pues va a la escuela era muy lista por lo que la subieron un año y por eso entro a la prepa con 14 años ToT así que desde hace una semana se decidió que ria a Tokio a seguir su entrenamiento impartido por su prima y también estudiaría con ella y su con su cuñado como le gustaba decirle y también entrenaría con el viviría en la pensión y platicaría con Tamao que le caía muy bien

También podía conocer a los gorrones de los que tanto habla Anna y sobre todo estaría con Hao y su supuesta novia Nely quería mucho a Hao como si fuera su hermano mayor y Hao como si fuera su hermanita pero cuando esos dos andan juntos nada bueno puede pasar

Los dos hacen travesuras bromas a la gente y cosas por el estilo pero lo que mas les gusta es ponerse a leer los pensamientos de los demás y después reírse de ellos o también hacerles preguntas incomodas a la gente y descubrir la verdad leyendo sus mentes y gracias a eso los dos se comunican telepáticamente cada quien escuchando los pensamientos del otro y contestando con su mente

Cuando Anna estaba en la pensión y Hao y Nely en izumo con su entrenamiento especial Nely aprendió a hacer barreras de pensamientos que hacen que por ejemplo mientras ella y Hao se hablan por las mentes Anna no pueda saber lo que están pensando ninguno de los dos por lo tanto los dos se salvan de la furia de la itako cuando están en problemas Nely le cubre los pensamientos a el y ella para evitar ser descubiertos por otra parte por culpa de Hao a Nely se le dio la costumbre de que a cada persona que conoce o cuando se siente observada demuestre lo buena que es así como luciéndose para que la admiraran exactamente como lo izo con Lizerth

REGRESANDO A LA REALIDAD

Estaba Lizerth tirado en el piso Nely cruzada de brazos y de espaldas y los demás con los ojos como platos al ver que una chica extraña avía golpeado bruscamente Lizerth por nada

-tu quien eres- pregunto Ren sacando su lanza

-nadie que te importe tao- contesto fríamente la castaña ya que estaba bastante enojada y eso no paso desapercibido por Anna

-como sabes mi nombre- te conozco lo suficiente como para decir tu más profundo secreto- si Nely estaba bastante enojada ya que no le gustaba que la gente supiera que pudiera leer mentes

-no tengo secretos haber que inventas así que dilo- contesto Ren pensando en que no podía hacer eso

-en serio- dijo Nely susurrándoselo al oído a Ren dijo poniendo sus manos en las mejillas de Ren y colocando su rostro en dirección a Pilika

Ren quedo en shock al ver lo rápido que se avía movido la castaña y cuando comprendió que diría que ama a Pilika se giro a verla que ella estaba recargada en una pared

-Anna ya cumplí con mi parte y de paso me encontré con tu amigo ingles lamento que no aya quedado bien ahora tu cumple con la tuya- dijo Nely

Y todos se quedaron con cara de ¿what? A lo que Yoh solo río nadie comprendía que era ese "trato" Hao solo miro divertida la escena mientras veía fijamente a Nely recordando los viejos tiempos al igual que Tamao

Después de eso todos voltearon a ver a Anna todos pensando que nos traiciono? Claro menos ya saben quienes

Anna no hablo por unos segundos y después extendió una mano y aparecieron cuatro esferas en el aire después se fueron con Nely y la rodeo por un segundo una luz inmediatamente se sintió un gran poder incluso mucho mayor que el de Anna mayor que el de Jeanne era bastante parecido a la cantidad de poder que tenia Hao cuando el todavía tenia a su espíritu

Incluso Hao se sorprendió al saber la cantidad de poder que sintió con su reishi e Yoh también se sorprendió al ver que el entrenamiento de Anna le avía ayudado bastante

-que? A ella si se los das pero a mi no- dijo Hao después de medio segundo se tranquilizo y dijo

-veo que no has cambiado en nada- dijo Hao arrogante –por lo visto se te pegaron mis mañas-

Y los demás seguían co cara de O.o acepto Lizerth el inconciente ^_^ e Yoh y Tamao que estaban felices pero no decían nada igual que Anna ya que conociéndola solo presumía

-que no me darás un abrazo? ^_^ ¿ya te olvidaste de mi?-dijo Hao nuevamente y Jeanne estaba pensando luego lo mato, luego lo mato

-clarooo- y se abalanzo peor que Pilika con Jeanne

Y así los dos cayeron al piso riéndose –aiñññ te extrañe tanto- dijo Nely abrazando a Hao aun e el piso –yo también hace mucho que no ago travesuras- dijo Hao refiriéndose a las bromas pero nadie excepto ya saben quienes se les quedaban viendo todavía en shock pero Anna que ya sabia como era su prima mejor se fue atomar te Yoh y Tamao quisieron seguirles la corriente pero Tamao lo pensó mejor y se quedo callada

-si lo se la abuela Kino y ano me deja- y después izo un puchero

-pero ahora tendremos todo el día esta haciendo frío mejor vamos para adentro atomar te- dijo Hao levantándose y sacudiéndose mientras veía de reojo a Jeanne le parecía tan divertido

-oigan no quieren ir para adentro a y feliz cumpleaños horo- dijo Nely mientras caminaba de reversa con Hao, abrazados por la cintura después le lanzo una caja a horo que saco de un bolsillo del pantalón de Hao – esto es de mi parte y de Hao si esta mal envuelto es porque Hao no copero y entonces lo envolvió mal- dijo Nely mientras levantaba mas la vos porque seguían caminando de espaldas abrasada de Hao

-ya suficientes explicaciones vámonos- y luego se voltearon y corrieron lo mas rápido que pudieron y a lo lejos se pudo escuchar un –TE GANARE NELY- por parte de Hao

Y los demás decidieron llevarse a Lizerth para adentro


	3. conociendonos

Compromisos

CAPITULO 3

CONOCIENDONOS

Cuando el desmayado y los demás llegaron se sorprendieron al ver a Anna de lo mas natural comiendo te con galletas a Tamao la siempre linda y tímida Tamao también de lo mas natural sirviendo te a Nely mientras Hao y Nely cada uno estaba sentado en una silla diferente pero con una silla en medio con el respaldo hacia un lado permitiendo que las tres sillas estuvieran pegadas y Hao y Nely con los pies estirados un pie estirado de lado y el otro destendido dentro de la entrepierna del otro quedando con cuatro piernas estiradas en hilera así sentados mirándose fijamente y soltando risas que nadie comprendía

Pero de un momento a otro Nely se soltó riendo y después hao todos voltearon a ver a Anna pudieron ver como estaba temblando de la risa pero no lo pudo disimilar mucho y se soltó riendo leve pero riendo y Hao y Nely seguían riéndose con las manos en los estómagos por el dolor de la risa después Nely hablo y dijo entre risas

-y jajaja después que jajaja izo Ren jajaja- dijo Nely casi llorando de la risa

-se fue al jajaja lago jajaja desnudo y con el jajaja agua helada jajaja- dijo hao casi miándose de la risa y todos los demás voltearon a ver a Ren mas rojo que un tomate

Pero después se volvieron a reír y se cayeron de las sillas y después dijeron una cosa muy diferente tirados acostados en el piso

-y Anna se dio jajaja cuenta jajaja- dijo hao llorando el no era una persona que se soltara riendo pero en este momento perdió el control

-nooooo jajaja supongo que jajaja cuando llego jajaja con Yoh se dio cuenta jajaja-dijo Nely ahora si llorando

-con razón jajaja la veía jajaja caminar tan jajaja raro jajaja- soltó hao pero luego se dieron cuenta de lo que avían dicho y dejaron de reír al ver como Anna los miraba con una aura negra y con ojos de fuego mientras los demás seguían sin comprender se comenzaron a reír ante los comentarios de la extraña chica y hao

-los matare nadie se mete con Anna kyoyama y tu hao quieres que te lo de y después te ríes de my y en cuanto a ti te los quitare de nuevo- dijo anna enojada

-no no Anna le daré mil vueltas al bosque pero por favor no- dijo una suplicante Nely

-eso lo hubieras pensado antes de decir esas cosas- dijo la itko

-pero después alzo una ceja y dijo -¿enserio?- pregunto anna a hao

-de verdad piensas hacer eso por mi?- dijo una muy feliz Nely conociendo al shaman eso no se veía todos los días

-si- afirmo –solo porque también fue mi culpa- dijo hao

Y todos los demás lo vieron con ojos como platos O_O

-jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja- se rieron los dos al mismo tiempo volteando a mirarse de frente y riéndose en la cara del otro ni siquiera el mismo hao ni Yoh siendo el mas despistado se la creen

Y los demás seguían sin entender

-"bueno además se que te ganare"- le dijo en un pensamiento a Nely

-a si? Pues Anna comenzamos ahora- y momentos después Nely y hao salieron por la puerta y dijeron

-hasta mañana volveremos, llegaremos tarde como a medio día, Tamao as lo que te encargue ¡adiós!-y así Nely y hao desaparecieron en el bosque

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto Pilika que fue la única que pudo articular palabra ni ella ni nadie menos ya saben quien salían todavía del shock por los serios que estaban hao y Nely, después se soltaron riendo y dijeron entre risas cosas que nadie entendía muy bien, luego los cambios de tema que salían de la nada, a ana riéndose, después a hao admitiendo la culpa, y como cereza del pastel hao se va a pasar la noche con una tipa extraña y volverán hasta medio día y Anna no les dijo nada esas fueron suficientes emociones por un día.

Después de cómo 30 min. Ya todos estaban mejor recuperándose de lo que avían visto después Ren y Jeanne pidieron explicaciones a lo que Tamao dijo

-disculpe joven Jeanne yo les diré todo la señorita Nely me lo pidió- dijo una avergonzada Tamao

-bueno pues espero que sea una muy buena explicación-dijo Jeanne un poco indignada por el comportamiento de su casi novio

Y así Tamao les explico todo y cuando digo todo es todo pero nunca dijo nada sobe ella y hao solo dijo que los dos pasaron desde que encontraron a hao después del torneo así que Hao tenia 13 y Nely 12 hasta que Hao tuvo 18 y Nely 17 y les contó todo porque Nely así lo quiso sabia que si quería que confiaran en ella tenia que contarles todo pero no soportaría que le hicieran preguntas bobas

Después cuando ya todos digirieron las cosas Yoh dijo

-bueno solo les diré unas cosas sobre Nely que será mejor no intenten solo para ver que pasa

#1- A Nely no le gusta que señalen lo obvio porque si vieron como termino Lizerth eso no es nada, como pude ver a Nely le cae bastante bien Lizerth jijiji y, después de todo lo golpeo y lo desecho como un trapo sin necesidad de usar a sus espíritus acompañantes, a y no importa quien sean si son mayores o menores, hombres o mujeres, ella los golpeara eso no lo duden jijiji eso lo se por experiencia propia jijiji

#2- No la toquen sin que ella les de permiso no soporta que la toquen por alguna razón solo Hao Anna y mis abuelos la pueden tocar sin permiso solamente Tamao y yo nos la podemos tocar ocasionalmente, Anita casi nunca lo hace, igual que mis abuelos solo Hao se acerca tanto a ella y Nely se lo permite

-pero quien es ella para Hao- dijo Jeanne un poco asustada por el comportamiento de Hao hacia Nely

-Jeanne eso solo te lo puede decir hao yo no soy quien para decirte cual es su relación y menos cual fue su relación- dijo Yoh riendo por dentro trataba ser lo mas serio que puede porque Hao y Nely le dijeron que no digan nada querían hacer otra broma

-¿Qué?- dijo Jeanne –"acaso es tanta su relación como para que ni Yoh me lo pueda decir"- pensó Jeanne

-pero Jeanne no te pongas triste- dijo Yoh al notar la cara que se le puso Jeanne –ten por seguro que le caes bien a Nely - dijo Yoh ya que Nely solo hacia bromas a personas que le agradan

-si pero que van a hacer ellos dos en el bosque solos y que regresaran hasta mañana al medio día?- dijo tao con tono desinteresado pero por dentro se Moria de la curiosidad

-nada solo aran el entrenamiento que anna les impuso- dijo de lo mas normal Yoh después de ver las caras de sus amigos se río O.o

Nadie en toda su vida avía visto a Hao entrenar siempre que le ponían entrenamiento, decía que no necesitaba entrenamiento que ya era lo suficiente fuerte como para vencerlos así que nunca entreno

Pero de repente llega esa tipa como le decía Jeanne y se va a entrenar toda la noche y parte de mañana

-tranquilos- dijo Yoh para que se calmaran –Hao solo entrena cuando esta Nely- dijo Yoh de lo mas normal pero Jeanne hervía de los celos

-tampoco piensen mal, lo que pasa es que Nely le esta por ganar a Hao en poder pero Hao no quiere que eso pase y cada cuando se ven entrenan juntos como locos para ganarle al otro- explico Yoh de lo mas natural

-suficiente- al fin hablo la itako –lo que haga o dejen de hacer Nallely y Hao no es de su incumbencia- dijo con voz fría la rubia

-pero a ti si te incumbe- dijo Ren en tono relativo

-claro por que Nallely es mi prima y hao mi cuñado- dijo anna

-pero ultimadamente yo no tengo porque darte explicaciones tao- dijo la rubia dándole la espalda

-si como no- dijo Ren

-pues yo pienso que me cae bien n_n- dijo Pilika

-si además mira me regalo una nueva banda- dijo horo al momento que intentaba colocarse la nueva banda –mira hermana es perfecta- dijo horo al momento que no paraba de tocársela y sentirla

-bueno ya hay que dormir mañana será un día largo- dijo Pilika y al momento todos y ase encontraban dormidos

Pero en otro lugar más bien en el bosque

-Oye veo que as mejorado bastante niña- dijo Hao que es así como le decía de cariño a su casi hermana menor ya que fue adoptada por la familia asakura lo cual la convertía en su hermana mientras decía eso le sonreía

-Ahhh- suspiro –si lo se cuídate por que en una de esas seré igual o mas fuerte que tu y podemos tener otra batalla- decía Nely al momento que le sonreía

-pero esta vez te ganare- le dijo Nely con voz firme y los dos rieron

-si siempre me as podido ganar y lo has hecho- dijo Hao con una actitud que solo mostraba frente a la chica

-si pero encerrar tu espíritu no es una forma de ganar, prefiero comparar fuerzas- dijo Nely –pero ahora te puedo ganar sin necesidad de mis espíritus- dijo Hao al momento que picaba la herida de hao por haber perdido por tanto tiempo a su espíritu

-calla no me recuerdes- dijo Hao con cascaditas en los ojos

-si quieres te puedo prestar dos de mis espíritus después de todo esos shikigamis los tengo gracias a ti- le dijo Nely

La verdad era que cuando Nely apenas estaba haciéndose amiga de Hao y ella iba a la escuela todos se burlaban de ella y se reían porque decían que era un bruja pero la gota que derramo el vaso fue que un niño mayor que ella de la edad de Hao la dejo muy mal herida porque el también era shaman y la golpeo porque odiaba a los asakura y hao se molesto y como Nely no tenia espíritus le dijo que le regalaría dos espíritus que el aria para ella para que así ella le diera una paliza a ese tipo

Y entonces hao izo a dos shikigamis los dos eran parecidos a los de anna pero estos eran de color verde y morado el de color verde tenia tres ojos dentro de un triangulo uno en cada esquina y el morado tenia 6 ojos 5 adentro de una estrella uno en cada esquina que cada pedazo era una punta de la estrella pero un en el centro dentro de un pentágono estaba el 6° ojo (así como uno de los shikigamis de anna con los ojos en una estrella en pedazos solo que este tenia uno en medio)

Y después de algunos años ella era lo bastante fuerte como para tener a Hao ocupado sin que ella le quitara su espíritu de nuevo y encontró a dos espíritus muy fuertes uno era de procedencia divina ósea un dios y el otro era el espíritu de una gitana que predecía el futuro y además concedía deseos en su anterior vida se podría decir que era una bruja y el otro era una diosa era la diosa de la naturaleza y Nely la pudo controlar fácilmente después de duro entrenamiento por lo cual con una posesión como la de Hao ella solo se subía sobre su espíritu y podía volar y así ella obtuvo sus cuatro espíritus y los podía controlar a la perfección los cuatro al mismo tiempo aunque eso la mareaba un poco pero nunca pasaba de ahí

-bueno esta bien de todos modos esos shikigamis son mas poderosos que cuando te los di- dijo Hao pensativo

-ok entonces hay que hacerlo- y así los dos se tomaron de las manos y se concentraron y los shikigamis que estaban atrás de Nely pasaron a estar al lado de Hao

-gracias- dijo Hao –si bueno ahora hay que hacer un refugio porque por lo que veo hace mucho que no corres- dijo Nely ya que avían estado corriendo todo este tiempo

-si lo que pasa es que perdí la condición como antes me hacías correr y cuando me fui nadie me obligaba así que perdí la condición- dijo Hao aun sin dejar de correr

-no nada de que te obligue tu tenias miedo de que te ganara así que tu también entrenabas con migo aun lo haces si no te as dado cuenta no entrenabas pero llegue yo y aquí estas corriendo- dijo Nely ya Hao

-si si que importa ahora hay que ver como hacemos una fogata- dijo Hao pensando

-porque no llamas a tu espíritu del fuego y prendes un tronco n_n- le dijo Nely

-porque tú no usas tus shikigamis para traer troncos- le dijo Hao a Nely

-y porque no lo haces tu- grito esto ultimo mientras se abalanzaba hacia Hao para pegarle esta aunque no se viera a simple vista era mas fuerte que Hao y así Hao durmió todo golpeado recargado en un gran árbol al lado de Nely con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Hao y Hao estaba recargado en la cabeza de Nely con una fogata encendida que lograron hacerla con mucha dificultad

EN LA CASA USUI

Todos se levantaron pesadamente y cuando despertaron Tamao ya estaba haciendo el desayuno y en cuanto horo se levanto olio la comida y fue directo a la cocina y balbuceo cosas que nadie entendió y después ataco la cocina y puff como por arte de magia la comida desapareció lo bueno que todos ya avían comido porque o sino harían horo asado

En el bosque los chicos seguían entrenado, corriendo, haciendo abdominales, barras, sentadillas, pero lo mas difícil es sentarse en posición de loto pero sosteniéndose con los nudillos y después de un tiempo los dos se retaron y se sostuvieron con dos dedos en cada mano ósea cuatro y nadie quería parar ahora era una competencia para ver quien duraba mas

Los dos se miraban fijamente diciéndose con la mente las cosas que le dirían a Jeanne para hacerla enojar estaban tan concentrados que no se dieron cuenta de la hora que era y pronto anocheció y los dos se morían de hambre

Pero pronto llego Lizerth y Jeanne a buscarlos y se hallaron a Nely con una tirahueso ya saben esas blusas que se ponen los hombres debajo de las camisas pero que la usan las mujeres pero de colores bueno una tirahueso color azul celeste con un short de mezclilla corto con unos vans bastantes bonitos (si los quieren ver aquí están ?ID=21777 son los rojos de abajo) y a Hao con sus pantalones de mezclilla y una camiseta roja que decía I´ sexy descalzo ya que sus tenis los traía cierta castaña

Los estaban sudados pero los hacia lucir bien o como decía Hao sexys

-que están haciendo- pregunto Jeanne con las manos en las caderas

-dada solo entrenamos nada mas que se nos paso el tiempo- dijo Nely

-de todos modos ya sabemos quien aguantaría mas- volvió a decir Nely viendo a Hao divertida

-ya por favor un tregua tengo hambre- dijo Hao al omento que le rugían las tripas

-bueno pues ya a levantarnos yo también tengo hambre- dijo Nely esperando que Hao se levantara

-bueno pues levántate tu primero- dijo Hao

-no porque no mejor lo haces tu- dijo Nely

-yo? No te equivocas mi niña las damas primero- sonrío Hao arrogante

-ok- y al momento se levanto- y Hao se desplomo y ano aguantaba –hay pero que débil eres-

-seré débil pero aguante mas que tu- le respondió

-cállate Hao- dijo Nely con una venita en la frente

-si ok ya me calmo- dijo Hao nervioso

-pues vámonos- dijo tendiéndole la mano a Hao que aun seguía en el piso

-bueno mi niña vámonos- y se fueron platicando dejando a Lizerth y Jeanne abandonados

-Hao- grito Jeanne que estaba que se moría de los celos inmediatamente Hao se tenso y Nely le susurro algo al oído

-descuida yo te cubro la espalda- le susurro acto que no paso desapercibido por Jeanne

-Hao quiero que me lo digas claramente- dijo Jeanne

-cual es su relación- dijo Jeanne nuevamente

-que celosa- pregunto Hao divertido mientras se acercaba mas a Nely

-si lo estoy o no, no es tu problema- dijo Jeanne claramente celosa

-segura que quieres saber la verdad?- pregunto Nely preocupando mas a Jeanne a Nely le gustaban las cosas directas pero también le gustaba hacer bromas ala gente

-pensé que te gustaban las cosas directas y como son- dijo Jeanne enojada

-si es que me caes bien y no se si estas lista- dijo Nely en tono serio mientras que en sus mentes Hao y Nely se carcajeaban

-di lo que tengas que decir y dilo ahora- dijo Jeanne

-ahhh- suspiro Hao –esta bien la verdad es que se miraron por un segundo y se abrazaron y Nely metió su cabeza en el pecho de Hao

-ahhh- suspiro Nely –somos hermanos- dijo Nely volteando a ver a Jeanne aun abrazada de Hao y después de decir eso se volvió a refugiar a Jeanne y los dos se comenzaron a reír

-debiste ver tu cara de celos Jeanne jajaja- río Hao

-no le hables así al menos no delante de mi- dijo Nely dándole un sape a Hao

-me cae bien y ya es suficiente con la broma vamos para la casa- dijo Nely nuevamente

-bueno mi niña- dijo calmadamente -pero regrésame mis tenis- dijo Hao encarcelando entre sus brazos a Nely en ese momento ella se le soltó agarro sus tenis y salio corriendo y grito

-primero alcánzame haito- grito Nely burlonamente mientras Hao salía corriendo

-hermanos- dijeron Jeanne y Lizerth con las quijadas hasta el piso y con los ojos como platos O_O

Y así después de que llegaron preguntaron por Hao y Nely y les dijeron que estaban nadando junto a Pilika y horo ellos ya se llevaban mejor en especial Pilika y Nely

Después Yoh se río y le dijo a Jeanne

-ves no tienes por que estar enojada ellos se tienen un cariño de hermanos

-pero Yoh no es su hermano de sangre o ¿si?- pregunto Jeanne

- la verdad no lo que pasa es que Nely fue adoptada por nuestra madre y pues ellos estuvieron en izumo unos años juntos jijiji-

-oohh ya veo y porque no lo dijeron antes y que es eso de que no hacían travesuras y de que me hicieron una broma a mi?- pregunto Jeanne

-nada solo que a los dos les gusta hacer travesuras y cuando están separados no se las ingenian pero cuando están juntos cuídate se comunican telepáticamente y lo peor es que por un poder de Nely ni Anna puede saber que piensan esos dos así que son doblemente peligrosos a y lo de la broma Nely solo le hace bromas a la gente que el cae bien ^_^- explico Yoh a Jeanne

-ahora todo tiene mas sentido gracias Yoh- agradeció Jeanne

-no de nada solo te tengo que decir que Hao debió hablar muy bien de ti o tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para que Nely no te golpeara y encima le cayeras bien-

-y porque me iba a golpear- pregunto tímidamente Jeanne

-no tiene importancia solo te golpearía porque intentaste matar a Hao- le respondió Yoh

-aparte no te golpeo porque si lo hacia Hao se enojaría con ella-

Después de eso aparece Nely con la ropa con la que estaba entrenando pero descalza con un pantalón en sus manos y corriendo y riendo como loca

-dame eso Nely- grito Hao con una toalla en la cintura

-primero atrápame- y corrió y se puso detrás de Jeanne como escudo

-Jeanne no te protegerá-

-si pero no le aras daño a ella- dijo Nely pegándose mas a Jeanne y girándola de modo que a donde se acerca Hao Jeanne a cubriera y en un rápido movimiento Nely le quito la toalla a Hao todos creyeron que Hao estaba desnudo pero no

-mira lo que hiciste- dijo Hao con unos boxers

-si pero es muy gracioso ^_^-

-Bueno atente a las consecuencias- y detrás de Hao aparecieron los shikigamis

-si pero son míos y te los puedo quitar- dijo Nely sacándole la lengua

-pero quien te los dio- dijo Hao

-si pero tu me los regalaste-

-ya suficiente- dijo Anna que estaba sentada viendo todo desde la mesa e inmediatamente los dos se pararon derechitos y desaparecieron sus espíritus

-la actitud de ambos es intolerable los dos aran los deberes de esta casa, el desayuno, la comida y la cena por 1 mes

-pero- Nely no pudo terminar de decirlo y aunque fue cortada

-pero nada, no se que están planeando Nely quiero que ahora mismo quites la barrera o sino estarán castigados dos meses- finalizo la itako

-esta bien U_U pero después de esto- y Nely y Hao cargaron a Anna y apareció el espíritu de Nely la diosa de la naturaleza los cubrió con aire y desaparecieron junto con todos los expectantes de la casa, después aparecieron en el lago y lanzaron a Anna hacia adentro y Hao y Nely después se lanzaron al lago junto con Anna

Y todos se quedaron con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos O.O nadie nunca en su sano juicio se atrevería a hacer eso

Pilika y horo estaban pensando en "pobre Nely también que me caía, pobres son muy jóvenes para morir"

Ren algo como esto "no puedo creer que se hallan atrevido a hacer eso de verdad que cuando están juntos hacen cosas que nadie aria"

Tamao e Yoh estaban con el pensamiento en blanco

Jeanne pensaba algo así "si eso le hacen a Anna que la conocen mejor que yo no me quiero ni imaginar que me aria Nely si no le cayera bien"

Y Lizerth "valla esos dos juntos son un gran problema, nadie se avía atrevido ha hacer eso nunca"


	4. recuerdos

Compromisos

CAPITULO 4

RECUERDOS

Después de que todos dieron por muertos a Nely y Hao ya que en el lago que estaban los tres solo salían burbujas y el agua se movía como si estuvieran en un huracán Lizerth al fin dijo algo

-oh, por, dios- dijo entrecortadamente -¿ya se murieron?- se atrevió a preguntar y como respuesta sale Anna que salio por la falta de oxigeno

Después de Anna salieron Hao y Nely los tres empapados pero la diferencia era que la rubia estaba furiosa, la castaña tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja sin ningún tipo de golpe pero Hao estaba flotando a la deriva todo moreteado ya que Nely lo suso como escudo pero inmediatamente fue Jeanne con el

-y tu no creas que te salvaste- dijo Anna dándose media vuelta queriendo pegarle una fuerte cachetada pero fue detenida

-que prima no puedes con migo- le respondió Nely ante la amenaza de cachetada y todos si ya tenían la boca en el piso pues ahora la quijada se les salio totalmente y estaban así O_O nadie tenia el valor suficiente como para hacer eso

-ilusa- dijo en un susurro Anna que todos escucharon hasta Hao estaba poniendo atención y se acordó cuando Anna lo golpeo así que con la mente le advirtió a Nely y ella le agradeció

Inmediatamente después de decir esas palabras le quiso pegar con la mano izquierda pero Nely fue mas rápida y esa también se la detuvo todos estaban que no cabían por lo que estaban presenciando la temible Anna la gran y poderosa Anna atrapada ante alguien menor que ella

-"si Nely puede hacer eso con la bruja, quiero que me enseñeee ToT esa Nely cada día me cae mejor espero que ningún día se enoje con migo"- pensó horo

-"wow creo que e subestimado a esa niña es mas tonta de lo que pensé"- pensó tao a lo que Nely con ojos como fuego le dijo

-cállate tao esto no es con tigo pero si quieres también te puede tocar- dijo Nely con voz de ultratumba y Ren se paralizo

-que prima no te gusto la refrescada- dijo Nely con tono retador Anna sabia que si se enfrentaba con ella no le ganaría su prima si le respondería los golpes ella no es como los demás pero llego Hao a salvar el día

-si la verdad estaba haciendo calor- le respondió -pero aparte del castigo anterior- dijo la itako al momento que Nely la soltaba y caminaba hacia enfrente de ambos

-harán los quehaceres de esta casa durante el tiempo que nos quedemos, aran las 3 comidas del día, serán los sirvientes de todos en especial mío, les quitare a sus espíritus a los dos, lavaran la ropa y les ofrecerán una disculpa a todos pero eso no es todo aran todo los que les acabo de decir pero en la pensión durante 2 meses mas e irán todos estos gorrones solo para hacerlos sufrir a y se me olvidaba para pagar su comida y la de los gorrones les quitare el dinero que les envían los abuelos- finalizo la rubia

Hao se desplomo por todo eso

-Hao- llamo Nely –esto es tu culpa- dijo

-tu sabias que Anna no me golpearía a mi, y que yo nos protegería y por eso pensaste que me podías meter eso en la cabeza y convencerme solo para hacer otra broma pero no a quien golpeare es a ti y además aras lo que dijo Anna pero al doble - dijo caminando lentamente hacia Hao

-no me puedes obligar- dijo Hao nervioso mientras aparecían sus shikigamis

-a ¿si?- dijo Nely mientras alzaba una ceja y momentos después apareció una luz alrededor de los shikigamis y aparecieron detrás de Nely

-te los puedo quitar- dijo Hao aun mas preocupado

-inténtalo- lo reto pero Hao no pudo

-sabes ya que yo les incremente el poder y lo hice yo y no tu esos shikigamis son míos- finalizo Nely

-aparte aun con tus shikigamis ¿que puedes hacer tu contra mi?-

Y Hao se puso a temblar

-Hao así que esto es tú culpa- dijo Anna y Hao trago grueso

-si Hao te golpearemos esto lo pagas tu- dijo Nely abalanzándose hacia el

-no, no mas golpes- dijo Hao cubriéndose la cara –nada mas en la cara no que vivo de mi publico- y al momento recibió fuertes golpes y regreso al lago junto con las dos chicas

-ayúdenme chicos dijo Hao hundiéndose y extendiendo una mano hacia arriba

-Hao tu sabes que eres mi hermano y que todos te quisiéramos ayudar…-

-habla por ti mismo- dijo horo

-bueno casi todos pero… aun no quiero morir ToT- dijo con asacaditas en los ojos

-cobarde, poco hombre, mal amigo, bueno para nada…- gritaba Hao cada vez que sacaba la cabeza del agua

-lo siento hermano

~~~~~~~~~~~~ MESES DESPUES ~~~~~~~~~~~

Después de cómo dejaron a Hao se lo tuvieron que llevara emergencias y pues no salio muy bien de ahí y las personas que siempre iban a visitarlo eran Jeanne y Nely, Nely y Jeanne se avían hecho grandes amigas y Jeanne comprendió que solo se querían como hermanos por lo tanto las dos se las ingeniaban para molestar a Hao

Nely se disculpo con Hao en el hospital, Hao la perdono pero no de buena gana

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASH BACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-Hao me perdonas- dijo Nely llorando descontroladamente mientras temblaba

Todos estaban en la habitación y vieron a Nely desplomarse y cuando levantaba la cara se le veían las grandes gotas de lágrimas y los ojos un poco rojos todos se compadecieron de ella pero Anna rodó los ojos. La conocía muy bien como para saber que era actuación

-me perdonas, me perdonas- dijo Hao imitando la voz de Nely Jeanne le pego un zape mientras acariciaba la espalda de Nely que aun temblaba

-claro que te perdono nadie se puede enojar con tigo- dijo mostrando una sonrisa y acariciando el largo cabello de la muchacha

-ok ^_^-dijo Nely limpiándose las lagrimas y poniendo una gran sonrisa tan verdadera y sincera como si nunca hubiera pasado nada, pero con unos ojos humedecidos y vacíos sin ninguna expresión eran tan vacíos que te daba vértigo de solo asomarte

Todos se sorprendieron por el repentino cambio de humor y Nely al ver sus caras se río

-jajaja ojala vieran sus caras- dijo Nely riéndose levemente pero haciendo mucho ruido

-wow ¿me enseñas a hacer eso?- le pregunto Pilika a Nely

-no Pilika no quiero que te conviertas en una persona fría y sin sentimientos que puede hacer sentir mal a la gente con sus teatros

Y que no siente nada y que solo manipula a la gente para conseguir sus fines egoístas- dijo horo sin darle mucha importancia y hablando como si Nely no estuviera ahí

Pero inmediatamente miro a los demás y lo veían con una mirada de desaprobación y volteo a ver a Nely y se veía mal como si le hubieran dicho todas sus verdades

-nunca me ha importado el que dirán, hacia my persona, ni me importara, y creo que tu no eres la excepción, mhh, quiero decirte que tu comentario no me afecto, en lo mas mínimo, ehm, no te criticare, porque pienso que somos amigos, mhh, no pienso acerté cambiar de opinión, no porque no pueda, si no porque, no lo deseo, y porque eres mi amigo, precisamente por eso, me, extraño tu comentario- hizo una pequeña pausa

-y, Pilika, no creo que deberías hacer eso, lo que dijo horo, es verdad, a veces, lo hago para obtener lo que quiero, es egoísta, lo se, pero no creo, que alguien aquí no aiga hecho eso, y, como yo, y todos aquí, somos, amigos de Hao, vinimos a visitarlo, por que de una u otra forma, Hao, termino aquí, ehm, le pedí disculpas, tal vez no de la mejor forma, pero, creo que el me conoce, lo suficiente, o mas que ustedes, y, ya esta en edad como para saber lo que hace, y, si el decidió, perdonarme, el lo hizo, yo, no lo obligue, a si que- hizo otra pausa

-mhh, en resumen, no, me afecto, soy, tu amiga, y respeto eso, Pilika, no hagas lo que yo ise, no es bueno, pero como amigos que somos, todos, pienso, que Hao ya se quiere ir, así que, arreglare lo necesario, para poder ir de, regreso, a la pensión, si me disculpan, ya me boy- dijo Nely con la voz mas calmada del mundo como siempre y con una gran sonrisa sincera pero antes de salir derramo una lagrima que algunos vieron y que inmediatamente tapo con su larga cabellera

Ella sabia que todo lo que avía dicho horo era verdad y le dolía saberlo pero no iba a dejarse no lloraría cuando salio de la habitación tenia los ojos húmedos y se veía claramente que comenzaría a llorar solo dejo caer un lagrima y se la limpio rápidamente pero lo que respondió en la habitación sonó totalmente diferente con voz calmada y serena como si no le importara y con una gran sonrisa y todos se la hubieran creído si no fuera por sus ojos

Dicen que los ojos son una ventana al alma y los suyos eran como dos ventanas abiertas en ocasiones ya que cuando comenzaba a llorar lo hacia con los recuerdos de lo que vivió por eso aunque mostrara la sonrisa mas amigable del mundo sus ojos aun estaban vacíos por ese recuerdo

Después de calmarse mentalmente fue a la recepción a ver si se podía ir Hao

DENTRO DE LA HABITCION

Todos estaban callados por lo que avía dicho Nely horo se sentía culpable por lo que le avía dicho lo hizo sin querer, Jeanne y Lizerth sentían admiración por la castaña ya que nadie sostiene esa fortaleza ante los demás Anna estaba un poco preocupada por su prima ella la vio derramar esa lagrima ella Hao, Ren e Yoh la avían visto

Pero Hao, Hao estaba furico nunca antes había visto derramar a su pequeña ni una sola lagrima ni cuando se burlaban de ella en la secundaria siempre mostró fortaleza hoy también la mostró pero como horo era su supuesto amigo si le dolió

Hao estaba que no cabía de la rabia que tenia dentro, nunca había sentido odio tan grande a alguien que no fuera humano lo único que deseaba era acabar con horo-horo, hacerlo sufrir, que sufra lo mismo que sufrió su pequeña aunque nunca sufriría lo mismo que ella el que sabia sobre su pasado lo que les contó Tamao solo eran cosas falsas no quería que sintieran lastima por ella.

-hermano que hiciste?- le dijo Pilika enojada con su hermano

-que? Yo lo ise sin intención, se que lo que hice estuvo mal, pero no era para que se pusiera así- se excuso horo

-y tu que sabes de ella?- le grito enojado –eh tu que sabes, porque para haberle dicho eso deberías conocerla muy bien- siguió gritándole mientras se ponía de pie sin importarle su condición no tenia yesos ni nada porque no lo necesitaba solo unos moretones y tuvo una contusión por eso lo llevaron a urgencias

-y tu que sabes de ella no viste que dijo que no le importo- dijo horo intentando defenderse

-yo e estado con ella mucho mas tiempo que tu la conozco mejor que tu yo estuve ahí junto a ella me contó su pasado y yo le conté el mío y que me cuentas tu que supuestamente por tu culpa mataste a tu noviecita déjame decirte que ella sufrió mucho mas que tu durante mas tiempo que tu es mas sufrió toda su vida aun sufre, con que sentimiento crees que llora eh, porque sus ojos no muestran expresión alguna es porque ella sufre todos los días y solo trata de sobrellevar el tiempo que pasa- izo una pausa mientras aparecía el espíritu del fuego de sabe donde detrás de el al momento que dejaba salir todo su poder que era bastante y ni todos juntos lo vencerían

-eh? ahora dime tu que sabes de ella solo porque viviste con ella unos días la conoces de toda la vida pues déjame decirte que no y por hacerla sufrir yo te are sufrir a ti- se callo por unos segundos mientras horo estaba horrorizado y Hao prendió una llama en su mano –sabes le prometí que nunca mas quemaría a una persona y nunca tuve la necesidad de hacerlo pero casualmente esta día tengo bastantes ganas de hacerlo- finalizo Hao ahora acercándose mas a horo –di tus ultimas palabras

Y en ese momento Yoh se descongelo al igual que los demás y salto sobre Hao

-lose Hao se que hizo sufrir mucho a Nely pero no fue su intención trato de calmarlo Yoh mientras los demás lo agarraban

-con intención o sin intención pero lo izo y ahora lo pagara- y en ese momento horo se prendió en fuego y Pilika estaba horrorizada mientras horo estaba en el aire (lo sujetaba el espíritu del fuego) quemándose tratando de liberarse y Jeanne trataba de calmarlo

-no interrumpas Jeanne o puedes quedar herida- decía mientras atacaba a Yoh y sus amigos

En ese momento llego Nely que nada mas sentir el poder de Hao subió al piso donde estaban ahora supo que no debió regresarle al espíritu cuando llegaron al hospital

Llego tranquila ya que sabia que si entraba alterada Hao se molestaría mas y luego se dirigió hacia el con toda seguridad ya que también sabia que Hao odiaba que le tuvieran miedo y cuando llego a el le susurro algo al oído e inmediatamente bajo a horo lo volteo a ver y lo apago

-Hao si de verdad quieres ayudarme ven con migo a afuera ahí podemos platicar a gusto- le susurro Nely a Hao y solo el podo oírlo

Después de que horo cayera tenía unas quemaduras de diferentes tipos y Jeanne con la técnica de recuperación lo sano por completo

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~AFUERA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-COMO SE ATREVE A DECIRTE ESO- grito hao ocacionando que todos aparecieran en algun punto alejado para escuchar y ver todo

-calmate hao esoy vien de verdad no me importo- dijo nely dandole una sonrisa

-te conosco y aparte te vi derramar una lagrima y nadie se merece eso de tu parte- dijo hao muy enojado todavía gritando

-tu lo dijiste 1 lagrima 1 nada mas superalo yo ya lo ise- le dijo nely tratando de calmarlo

-no me mientas yo se que nada mas fue una pero se perfectamente que te izo sufrir y mucho porque alguien que se dice ser tu amigo te diga esas cosas sin nisiquiera conocerte te importa mucho yo se que no te importa lo que digan los demas pero si se que nosotros si te importamos- finalizo hao gritando

-Callate no quiero oirte cállate- decia nely mientras se tapaba los oidos con las manos y expulsaba todo su poder que al estar enojada y triste lo incremento y era mas fuerte que hao expulsaba ataques a todas direcciones sin importarle a quien le aigan echo daño y nadie supo en que momento iso la pocesion de objetos

Nely estaba incada agachada con las manos en sus oidos llorando de tristesa reviviendo cada momento de su vida y tambien de corage hao intento acercarsele para calmarla pero ella al momento se paro y con ayuda del espiritu del bosque con unas rayzes agarro a hao del cuello aun llorando

Ella usaba delineador y rimel para resaltar sus ojos pero como llorava se le formaron rios negros y cuando levanto la cara se pudo ver a una nely totalmente diferente que le estaba haciendo daño a hao

Hao intento quemar las raises porque se le dificultaba respirar pero nely lo volteoa ver intendo hacer eso y cubrio las raices con agua para que hao no pudiera quemarlas

-que te lastima, lo siento- dijo esto mientras apretaba mas a hao con las raices

Cuando llegaron todos mas cerca de ellos anna hablo

-nallely, suelta a hao o tendremos que atacar- le advirtió la itako

-nely, pequeña, tu no eres asi sueltame para que podamos hablar- dijo hao

-y como sabes que soy asi y que los engaño a todos asi como dijo ese estupido- dijo nely pero antes de terminr la orecin extendio una mano y del piso salio una gran rais cuvierta de fuego pero sin quemarla sujetando a horo por el cuello en el aire

-y ame arte- dijo ren –si nadie hace nado yo si lo are- y le lanzo un ataque a nely con su bushin y ella lo recivio con una gran pared de tierra que solo recibio el ataque y se metio adentro de la tierra después salio otra raiz y tomo a ren solo que esta tenia puas por todos lados

-como hace esto- grito ren intento hablar y saber como ganarle

-controla todos los elementos- le grito anna –nadie intente nada esta en shock y nadie la sacara solo esperen que se calme nadie puede con ella y nunca la vi tan enojada, nadie la ha visto llorar- dijo anna ya sin gritar pero todos oyeron todo

-estas en lo correcto prima estoy enojada por los stupidos que se hacen llamar mis amigos primero el me critica sin conocerme, después intentan atacarme, ¿estos son amigos? Sabia que no me debia fiar de nadie soy demaciada poderosa como para necesitar a alguien soy mas lista y fuerte que todos ustedes juntos y ahora saben demaciado de mi los tendre que matar lo siento anna- dijo derramando una lagrima

-nely escuchame yo soy tu amigo tu hermano no te are daño nadie te ara daño confia en mi- dijo débilmente y difícilmente por las rais en su cuello

-jajaja confia en mi ¿Cuántas veces he escuchado eso?- dijo ironicamente

-nely… no fue mi intencion hacerte sentir mal, es cierto n ose nada mas de tu vida pero ten por seguro que nadie te ara daño- dijo horo dificultadamente por la rais

-si nely talvez ese idiota te iso sentir mal pero somos tus amigos- y en ese momento las raices se aflojaron y se undieron otra vez en el piso

-mis amigos?- dijo nely mas para si que para los demas

-si nely todos somos tus amigos- llego Jeanne y la abrazo

-no sueltenme yo les ise mucho daño porque asen esto?-dijo nely estrañada

-por que te queremos y somos tus amigos-dijo hao

-bueno person lo siento yo tampoco devi ponerme de esta forma- se disculpo sinceramente

-bueno tambien yo me pase sinceramente no sab…-

-por favor no quiero recordar- le corto nely

-¿amigos?- dijo horo extendiendo su mano

-claro- dijo sonriendo y tomando la mano de horo pero luego le apreto la mano y lo jalo hacia ella y le dijo

-pero como lo vuelbas a hacer ten por seguro que nada me calma y ni tu ni nadie juntos me detendra- dijo con tono amenazador

-jajajaja debiste ever tu cara parecia que te moririas- dijo nely al momento que lo soltaba

-pilika te pido perdo por lo que le ise a tu hermano- le dijo nely

-estabien pero no lo vuelvas a hacer estabien- dijo pilka

-ok- dijo mientras se abrazaban

-y ren disculpa por lastimarte no fue mi intencion- dijo amablemente

-descuida al menos ahora sabemos que no debemos hacerte enojar- dijo conuna sonrisa

-yo tengo una duda- dijo anna asiendo su voz presente

-como es que hao obtuvo su espiritu- dijo la itako y los dos se tensaron

-b bueno l lo que e pas s a es que h hao y y- no sabian que decir

- pero nada ahora por lo que acava de pasar les levantare el castigo pero a la ora se los aumentare- dijo la itako –yoh vámonos-

-si annita- y todos se fueron

~~~~~~~~~~~~ FIN FLASH NACK ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(N/A estos capitulos estubieron centrados en otra persona que no es la protagonista espero me disculpen el capitulo anterior no lo hice yo U_U no pude usar la compu pero le dije a mi primis que tambien hace fanfics pero en otra pagina me lo hiso y tiene demaciada imaginación aparte de que esta muy loca en el proximo capitulo revelare el dizque secreto que invento mi prima pero es muy perturbador el proximo capi y ya volvemos al pilikaxren)


	5. los nuevos

Compromisos

CAPITULO 4

LOS NUEVOS

Después de que hao salio del hospital salio mal por el esfuerzo que izo asi que se tenia que quedar mas tiempo y usar collarin pero como hao es muy, muy hao entonces con el espiritu de fuego uso la tecnica de recuperacion y los medicos no lo podian creer pero como no renia nada ya lo dejaron ir

Todos se quedaron una semana mas en Hokkaido porque estaban en vacaciones y tenian que volver para la otra semana entrar y todos los gorrones se fueron a la pencion para estudiar en Tokio y la semana que les quedava fue de lo vastante normal si claro si ver a dos tipos (horo y ren) peleandose a cada rato y haciendose cortadas de profundidad para luego sanarse y que una chica (pilika) los regañe por eso y ademas que un tipo (hao) queme todo lo que esta a su paso mientras otra chica (nely) lo golpee para que deja de hacer eso cuando una tipa mandona (anna) manda a que su prometido (Yoh) entrene como loco al tiempo que otr chica se la vive de sirvienta mientras una religiosa y un ingles resando a todas horas es normal ¬¬

Fuera de eso todo normal pero luego cuando estaban cenando una noche antes de ir a la escuela

-todos a dormir mañana es e primer dia de clases asi que a dormirse temprano- ordeno la itako

-jajaja tendras que levantarte temprano- rio hao

-hao. Dijo con una cucharada de arroz en la mano –tu tambien iras mañana a la escuela- ordeno nely

-pero porque yo tengo mas de 1000 años de edad y lo se todo asi que no lo necesito

-talves pero como tienes ora vez a tu espiritu cuando estes solo podrias quemar la casa asi que ni lo sueñes- dijo nely

-no ire no pienso ir- dijo hao como en un puchero

-no te estaba pediendo permiso hable con anna y te inscribimos solo te avise- dijo nely riendose por la cara de poker fece de su casi hermano -_-

-o no- dijo hao porque si algo sabi muy bien era que nely mas anna igual a nada bueno

Todos se asombraron al ver a los nuevos entrar todo sse les quedaron viendo como si fueran bichos raros pero lo que pasa es que los chicos estaban con sus pechos muy bien formados por el entrenamiento y hao e yoh estaban con la camisa avierta mostrando muy buen cuerpo mientras que ren como el si se abrocha la camisa pues solo se podia ver sus musculos en sus fuertes brazos y Lizerth pues que decir


	6. el armario

Compromisos

CAPITULO 5

Cuando vieron en que posición estaban Ren y Pilika yoh se río divertido sabia que avía sido un accidente esos dos aunque ya se aigan tardado no actuaban así

-jijiji- río yoh sacando de su trance a Pilika y Ren

-interrumpimos algo jijiji- siguió riendo

Pilika grito algo que nadie entendió por lo chillona de su voz

-cállate aturdes-

-aturdiré lo que quieras pero almenos yo no ando toqueteando a niñas inocentes- se defendió Pilika

-fue un accidente ocasionado porque me metiste el pie-

-y porque te lo metí- dijo Pilika

-yo que se porque eres una niña-

-será a caso que me ofendiste-

-será a caso que eres una niña aturdidora mandona y además gritona niña-

-no me digas así-

-te diré como yo quiera-

-pues entonces yo te diré tiburón-

-no me llames así-

-te diré como yo quiera- dijo Pilika arremedando la voz de Ren

-ves eres una niña nada madura e infantil-

-pues tú eres un tipo con un pico en la cabeza y además eres insoportable señor aleta de tiburón-

-chicos tenemos visitas- dijo yoh apuntando alas chicas que estaban como Anna con su telenovela

-cállate yoh- gritaron los dos al unísono luego se miraron y se voltearon los dos con los brazos cruzados quedando de espaldas

Y así el día paso normal las chicas se sorprendieron por el estilo de vida de los chicos el único normal ahí era lizergth ya que o unos eran mandonas o pelioneras o gritonas o rezaban o unos se peleaban otros jugaban todo el día con fuego otro parecía drogado y lizergth ahí sin ningún defecto (si como no si querer matar a alguien y estar todo traumado es normal entonces yo debo estar loca)

Ya en la noche cuando empezaba a oscurecer llego jun.

-hermana que haces aquí-

-pues vine a saludar a mi hermano preferido y además haaaaaa- jun grito al ver a Pilika –Pilika cuñadita mía que bonita estas mírate tu y Ren hacen una muy bonita pareja con razón veía a Ren así de raro eh que escondidito se lo traían- dijo jun pícaramente

-ehhh? Yo con el aleta de tiburón?- dijo Pilika

-ni que tú estuvieras tan bonita-

-eh jun porque dijiste esas cosas dijo Pilika ruborizándose al igual que Ren

-mira lo que pasa es que avía visto rarito a mi hermano cuando dijo que iría a la fiesta de tu hermano así que pensé que o esta realmente muy emocionado por ir o alguien que IVA le gustaba así que supuse que no seria Anna así que la única que queda eres tuuu-

-ósea que si Anna no estuviera comprometida a Ren le gustaría Anna?- dijo Pilika un poco triste y confundida

-ya basta hermana nada de eso y además aun no me has dicho porque viniste-

-bueno yo estaba sola en la mansión y me sentí sola así que vine para hacer una pigamadaa- dijo esto ultimo gritando

-hay si que buena idea- dijo Pilika mientras jun y ella se agrraban de las manos y daban pequeños saltitos

-quien dice que aremos una pigamadaa es lunes y mañana tenemos clases así que no- dijo Anna dando su veredicto

-bueno entonces me quedare aquí hasta el viernes ^_^- dijo jun

-no tenemos espacio- dijo fríamente la itako

-por favor Anna además si me dejas estar aquí yo prometo comprarte las mejor galletas que has probado en tu vida y te regalare una pantalla de plasma para tus novelas- dijo jun tratando de convencer a Anna

-no tienes que hacer eso con tanta gente aquí eso tarde o temprano lo arruinaran solo dame unas galletas y ya- dijo la itako ya que las galletas y las novelas eran su debilidad

Y así pasaron los días hasta llegar al tan esperado viernes Pilika Jeanne Nely Tamao y jun la avían organizado toda la semana y también avían comprado cosas para la pillamada compraron hasta comida y tequila para los castigos entre otras cosas

-bueno pues hagamos una pigamada gritaron las chicas y sacaron a todos para afuera a excepción de Anna ya que ella no la pudieron sacar pusieron comida votanas cosas de tomar en una mesa muy bonita que decía comida y avía otra que no tenia nombre y tenia chiltepin molido, jugo de limón, tequila, una cuerda, unos palos con números, un pañuelo y otros cosas de castigos y juegos luego en la sala avían unos cojines para sentarse en forma de circulo y un gran armario con un candado y ruidos extraños salían de ahí

-que es esto? Dijo horo

-nada hermano solo que esta será la mejor pillamada de todas- dijo Pilika con el puño alzado

-bueno mejor juguemos sal rey e que opinan- dijo jun muy emocionada y pasando alrededor de todos

Y así todos dijeron que si se acomodaron en el círculo y las chicas agarraron unos palillos y lo metieron en una cubetita de color negro

-si yo soy el rey- grito Hao

-bueno quiero que el numero 5 y el numero Nely no hagas eso-

Hay pues luego fácil sabrás los números me sorprende que no dijeras el mío primero- dijo Nely haciendo una barrera en las mentes de todos

-tu eres el numero que iba a decir ToT- dijo Hao con cascaditas

-bueno quiero que le numero 5 y el numero 10 se metan en ese closet misterioso durante 15 minutos

-noooooooooo- grito Tamao

-que tiene ese armario adentro-

-miren estas son las reglas del armario  
#1 la pareja o persona que entre no puede hacer ningún comentario sobre lo que contiene o permanecerán ahí adentro 30 min.

#2 ninguna persona puede entrar dos veces si la persona que elige aunque sea diferente vuelve a meter a esa persona se le meterá al armario 30 min.

#3 cualquier persona que entre lo tendrá que hacer en ropa interior y descalzo

#4 cuando una parte del cuerpo es introducida ya no la pueden sacar

A y una vez adentro no se muevan mucho- dijo jun explicando las reglas

-que tiene ese armario- se preguntaron para si los chicos

Y cuando abrieron el armario avía una barrera negra que impedía que algo saliera que llegaba hasta las rodillas y en el techo una cortina negra que impedía el paso de luz y que así nadie pudiera

Asomarse para ver que hay adentro

Luego Tamao y horo entraron y cuando tocaron el piso del armario los dos gritaron al sentir que algo se movía pero ninguno salio al contrario siguió entrando

Cuando entraron por completo los dos podían sentir que eran gusanos y cucarachas que se movían y que les llegaban como a la mitad de la rodilla pero arriba de los tobillos

Cuando estaban y adentro y encerrados empezaron a gritar cosas

-señorita jun ya sáqueme de aquí por favor- dijo Tamao golpeando el armario

-Tamao no te muevas tanto se te están subiendo a no que asco a mi también- grito horo sacudiéndose

Mientras ellos estaban adentro las chicas que estaban adentro se estaban riendo a carcajadas ellas sabían que avía allí adentro

Los chicos no sabían que hacer ya que se escuchaba aterrador y por lo visto avía algo vivo ahí adentro cuando salieron Tamao estaba mas roja que un tomate ya que estaba en ropa interior con horo y muy juntitos pero además con gusanos y cucarachas incluidas

-horo que hay ahí adentro- pregunto Ren

-por favor Ren no quiero hablar de eso- dijo un horo que trataba de olvidar lo que sucedió en el armario mientras Tamao se estaba cubriendo con algo y sacudiéndose los pies

-bueno volvamos al juego- dijo una animadilla jun

-yo soy la reina- dijo con vos fúnebre la itako

-y quiero que el numero 3 tome tequila y lo mantenga en su boca mientras el numero 9 toma jugo de limón y lo mangan los dos en sus bocas y después se besan y se toman todo junto- dijo la Anna sin ningún cambio de expresión y de vos hablo como si ya l hubiera planeado

Todos se buscaron los números pero avían dos personas tiesas y que no se movían

-creo que yo soy el numero 9- dijo Nely un poco tímida

-y yo el 3- dijo lizergth mientras levantaba la mano también tímidamente después Nely vio con ojos como fuego a su prima mientras ella solo hizo una sonrisa torcida pero una de esas de superioridad

Después de eso Nely tenia el tequila en su boca y lizergth se estaba tomando el jugo de limón y después no sabían que hacer y luego Ren grito

-rápido ingresito no tenemos toda la noche- Ren grito

-que Nely no te atreves y eres una cobarde- dijo Hao mientras savia que ese era el punto débil de Nely

Después de eso Nely se enojo y agarro a lizergth y se dieron un beso y se tomaron todo cuando lizergth iba a responder ella se acabo todo y lo soltó después se tallo la boca y dijo

-ya estas contento Hao- dijo Nely

-si ^_^-

-wow- dijo Pilika mientras saltaba feliz alrededor de Nely

-y a que sabe el tequila con limón y un poco de verde he, he- dijo Pilika mientras le daba codazos a Nely después ella se sonrojo levemente y después se controlo

-no lo se porque no lo pruebas tu- le dijo Nely divertida

-bueno ya hay que seguir jugando esto se toma interesante- dijo nuevamente Nely

Después de eso a yoh le toco ser el rey y como nadie sabia como funcionaba lamente de yoh todos se esperaban desde los más simple y nada malo ya que era tranquilo hasta cosas horribles

-bueno quiero que el numero 1 y el numero 2 contesten 1 pregunta incomoda de cada jugador del juego ya que Nely es la única que puede leer mentes por ahora nos dirá la verdad- dijo yoh pensando que si en quien podría ser

Todos quedaron de acuerdo que si era algo bueno pero tampoco era muy bueno si no leve por lo tanto todos se pusieron a pensar en que preguntarían a Ren y a Pilika les tocaron ser los que responden

-bien Ren quiero que me respondas cuantas veces te pageas en un día- dijo Hao y horo se comenzó a reír

-de seguro que unas 5 jajájajá- se río horo

-si ni que fuera como tú y Hao que se llevan viendo hentai a todas horas cuando las vea las quemare- dijo Ren

-tu no te metas con mi hentai y responde la pregunta a si no el quemado serás tu- dijo Hao con una flama en la mano

-si si como sea ahora responde Ren cuantas veces te pageas en un día- intervino horo-horo

Ren estaba mas rojo que un tomate -1 vez no soy como tu o Hao que se la llevan todo el día así- respondió tao de mala gana todavía mas rojo que un tomate después Nely solo asintió en manera de saber si avía dicho la verdad

-bueno Pilika sigues tu- miro a Pilika ay ella o miraba nerviosamente –si es o no que has tenido ya tu primera relación sexual en que posición te gusta o te gustaría estar en la cama y porque- todos se soltaron riendo y horo casi le pega a Hao diciéndole que como se atrevía a preguntarle eso Pilika ya estaba del mismo color que Ren estaba mientras Hao tomaba apuntes

-Hao como te atreves-dijo Pilika casi gritándole -pues fíjate que no, no he tenido relaciones y aparte mmm Nose creo que variado no se y cuando lo haga lo sabre ^_^-contesto Pilika

-pues entonces prepárate porque yo soy muy variado- dijo Hao en tono sexy e insinuante

-Hao si quieres vivir para mañana será mejor que te calles- dijo Jeanne al momento que le atascaba un buen puñetazo

-bueno Ren ahora me toca preguntar a mi- dijo Nely que era la única que sabia sobre los sentimientos de Pilika hacia el y los de Ren hacia Pilika y trataba de que cada ves que pensaran en ello bloquearles la cabeza por Hao y Anna de Anna ya se lo esperaba que supiera sobre sus sentimientos pero Hao era tan Hao que era casi imposible que no se diera cuenta

-has sentido sientes o planeas hacer algo de forma sentimental con alguien de esta habitación- dijo Nely picadamente y jun que ya sabia la respuesta solo se río

-no tengo que contestar eso- dijo Ren un poco rojo

-entonces eso es un si y lo sientes ahora- afirmo Nely haciendo que los demás se acercaran mas a Ren

-no contestare nada y además como puedes leer las mentes porque no solo lo dices y ya- dijo Ren un poco enojado

-tal vez no confíes mucho en mi pero nunca serré una soplona y solo los demás lo sabrán cuando tu lo digas- dijo Nely ablando como si estuvieran solos

-Nely a mi si me vas a decir verdad?- dijo Hao con ojos de suplica y luego le callo un cojín en la cara

-no te lo diré

-y bueno Pilika te a gustado te gusta o piensas tener algo con alguien de esta habitación?- volvió a preguntar Nely Pilika se puso roja

-yo tampoco tengo porque contestar eso- dijo Pilika roja como un tomate

-Nely dinos quien es- dijo Hao

-no les diré ella me lo dijo desde hace mucho y no romperé mi palabra de decirle a alguien pero lamentablemente ninguno de los dos respondió así que solo acabe la ronda se iran al armario los dos jajaja- se río Nely al saber que solo les faltaba un espacio pequeño y así se iniciaría algo

-que? No puede ser no por favor hazme otra pregunta siii- rogó en vano Pilika

-no esa es my decisión- dijo Nely

-ahora le toca a lizergth- dijo horo y luego lizergth al no saber que preguntar le pregunto algo que escucho por el parque y que parecía algo muy incomodo

-Pilika te depilas y si, si lo haces cuando fue la ultima vez?- pregunto lizergth y Pilika se puso roja

-bueno no importa ya que no quiero otro castigo y si, si me depilo y la ultima ves que lo ise fue ahora en la ducha de la tarde- dijo Pilika soltándolo todo de un solo golpe y los chicos se rieron y a todos las mujeres los golpearon ya que eso lo hacían todas

-bueno ahora Ren- dijo lizergth pensando

-alguna ves te has sentido atraído por un hombre- pregunto

-la verdad no quien se pone a pensar queme gusta un hombrepordios- dijo Ren en un bufido

-sigue Anna- dijo jun

-Pilika quisiera saber si ya te bajo la regla- pregunto Anna sin ningún cambio de vos y de rostro mientras Pilika se Moria de la vergüenza

-no porque?- dijo tímidamente Anna

-no por nada no tiene importancia- dijo Anna y después Nely se acho a reír y todo pensaron que tenia que ver con Anna pero luego dijo que se acordó de algo y todos la miraron así ¬¬

-y Ren quisiera saber si algún aves as visto a alguien mayor a ti desnudo- dijo Anna y todo se soltaron riendo y apodos hasta tenían palomitas y unos tragos y demás botanas para ver esto y Ren se puso rojo

-bueno una vez yo estaba en 1 de primaria y llego un niño mas grande que yo y se desnudo en frente de la clase y hay no quiero recordar- dijo Ren mientras se tomaba la cabeza

Todos se imaginaron a Ren viendo a un niño desnudo y todos sintieron un escalofrío

-Jeanne sigues tú- dijo Anna

-bueno solo le preguntare a Pilika- dijo Jeanne y Ren hizo una sonrisa y aun que no le tocaría

-que a sido lo mas vergonzoso que te ha pasado- pregunto Jeanne pero Pilika en ves de ponerse roja se empezó a reír con el recuerdo

-bueno lo que pasa es que una ves yo estaba n el parque y luego llego un perrito y yo le acaricie la cabeza pero luego llego un tipo diciendo que era el dueño y que se le avía escapado pero después el perro le empezó a gruñir y le bajo los pantalones y luego el perro sabrá dios que izo pero luego yo me caí encima del muchacho y el perro empezó a ladrar llamando la atención del policía y luego después llego un bolon de gente que nos estaban mirando raro- finalizo Pilika antes de terminar de reír

-y porque te da tata risa si debería de ser vergonzoso- dijo Nely

-bueno lo que pasa es que le pobre tipo esta tan feo y pensó que le esta tirando la onda y yo me quede como en que? Por dios estaba tan feo que hasta entreno al perro para que hiciera eso jajaja- y luego las chicas se comenzaron a reír

-bueno sigo yo-dijo jun

-bueno Ren como ya mejor pienso que as pasado demasiada vergüenza no te preguntare nada así que métete de una ves- dijo jun entusiasmada de que se metiera en un lugar cerrado y tan junto de Pilika ahora el closet contenía ratas de esas blancas de laboratorio

-estallen- dijeron ambos y luego los dos entraron al armario y Pilika en cuanto toco el armario no toco nada por lo no le tomo mucha importancia pero luego algo le paso por el pie y Pilika se sorprendió yéndose para atrás pero Ren en un gesto automático la agarro por los brazos para que se calmara y por alguna razón así lo hizo

Cuando estaban allí adentro los dos estaban seguros que eran ratones pero luego Pilika solo estaba encaramada arriba de Ren sin tocar el suelo y luego Pilika se calmo más y dijo

-por o menos no nos tocaron gusanos y cucarachas dijo Pilika después de unos 5 minutos de estar encaramada arriba de Ren el por otra parte no decía nada ya que disfrutaba el contacto

-que entonces a tu hermano le tocaron esas cosas- dijo Ren para iniciar una plática

-si y ami me toco ir a comprar los gusanos pero cada ves que alguien entre tocara algo nuevo ya que meterán una cosa diferente solo Anna sabe lo que abra hay adentro y a la que retoco comprar eso ella los mete al armario y no sabes el tiro que me eche con los gusanos- dijo Pilika contando su extraña afectota

-que asco oye no crees que ya es suficiente- dijo un Ren con los senos de Pilika en la cara ya que ella trataba de subir mas y mas claro el no se podía quejar pero si lo encuentran en esa posición no sabia que contestar

-perdón- dijo Pilika pisando el armario y después de un salto se volvió a subir a Ren y comenzó a gritar y como Ren no hallaba como callarla la beso y ella se quedo en shock pero luego le respondió y así se dieron un largo y apasionado beso hasta que los dos necesitaron aire

-Ren que- iba a comenzar a decir Pilika aun en las nubes

-era para que te callaras- dijo Ren sonriendo arrogante al se correspondido en aquel beso y además Pilika no besaba nada mal

-disculpa- dijo Pilika muy ofendida

-bueno lo que pasa es que no te callabas y hasta ahorita con ratones caminándote por doquier sigues sin hablar- dijo Ren viendo a la chica

-disculpa si y o no haga estupideces para hacer callar a la gente por mas mal que te caiga no tenias porque hacer eso- dijo Pilika comenzando a llorar

-por favor- dijo de manera arrogante –me vas a decir que no te gusto además bien que me respondiste- dijo Ren pensando en el beso

-si porque, porque- dijo Pilika que no sabia que contestar –hay eres un idiota- dijo Pilika gritando y llorando y los que estaban afuera siguiendo con el juego oyeron el grito de Pilika después fueron a abrir y en cuanto se abrió salio Pilika corriendo y llorando después Nely lo vio y le dijo

-de verdad que no te creí jamás de hacer eso tal vez para ti no aya sido algo como de verdad pensé que seria pero Pilika no se merecía eso ya ni tiene caso- dijo Nely mirando fijamente a Ren

-¿QUE LE ISISTE A MI HERMANA?- grito horo al ver a su hermana

-nada- dijo Ren con la Canena echa un lío

-nada? Miraste como estaba la gente no se pone así por nada- dijo horo

-ya cálmate no fue nada de importancia- dijo Ren tratando de calmar a su amigo

-que me calme que me calme- dijo horo mientras se lanzaba Asia Ren

-quieres calmarte si yo le ise algo pues me re a disculpar- dijo Ren mientras subía las escaleras después fue al cuarto que Pilika compartía con Tamao pero no la encontró ahí así que busco por toda la casa hasta que la encontró en el tejado con la cara hundida en las rodillas

-hola- le dijo Ren al momento que se sentaba al lado de ella

-que ases- dijo Pilika su voz se escucho un poco ahogada

-nada solo estoy viendo las estrellas- le respondió Ren a Pilika de lo mas normal del mundo

-pero que haces tu aquí con migo- le dijo Pilika levantando un poco la cara

-solo venia a disculparme- dijo Ren con un poco de esfuerzo

-debe ser difícil tragarte tu orgullo verdad?- dijo Pilika

-mucho creo que no lo Hare dentro de algunos años- dijo Ren con un aria torcida viendo en ningún punto en especial

-porque?- pregunto Pilika

-porque que?- dijo Ren sabiendo a que se refería

-a lo del armario- dijo Pilika

-bueno Esquer no te callabas y además- fue cortado

-pero porque? Me pudiste decir que me callara o no se pegarme algo pero eso no- dijo Pilika

-yo nunca le pegaría a una mujer- dijo Ren

-ha pero prefieres herirla aun peor que con un golpe- dijo Pilika dolida por el beso solo para que se callara

Tao agarro aire y se dejo el orgullo de lado y tomo entre sus manos la cara de la joven que estaba un poco húmeda por las lágrimas y la beso pero no fue un beso como el armario deseoso del otro si no uno mas tierno y dulce después borro las lagrimas que tenia en sus mejillas

-no llores no soporto ver a nadie llorar- dijo Ren viendo a sus ojos

-que eso también lo hiciste para que no llorara- dijo Pilika alejándose un poco

-no…- dijo Ren –lo ise porque te amo- dijo Ren terminando la frase

(N/A ya se que soy mala muajaja pero asta aquí el capitulo de hoy mañana 100% lxp)


	7. la indirecta de ren

Compromisos

este capitulo bueno solo un pedazo esta inspirado en un fic que leí en una pagina muy escondida pero esta mu bueno y así que si lo encontraron y leen el pedazo ya mencionado por favor no me critique fue mi inspiración para este capitulo

* * *

Capitulo 7

La indirecta de Ren

-lo ise…-dijo Ren tragándose todo el orgullo –lo ise porque te amo- al fin se lo dijo y en cuanto lo saco de su sistema se le quito una gran carga de encima pero luego le volvió una mayor al ver que Pilika no decía nada

Pilika estaba en shock nunca se hubiera esperado eso de Ren y solo esas palabras retumbaban en su mente luego Ren comenzó a hablar pero como no sabia que hacer así que lo primero que se le vino a la mente besarlo, si, besarlo para que se callara

Momentos antes

-Pilika yo, se que te gusta otra persona, pero solo quería, decirte eso, para que lo supieras- decía un Ren nervioso –pero se que no soy correspondido así que…- fue cortado por un inesperado beso por parte de la peliazulada

Ren respondió el beso de la ainu sin pensarlo y cuando se acabo el beso juntaron sus frentes y Pilika hablo

-no debí de haberme enojado tanto- dijo Pilika al tiempo que le dedicaba una sonrisa al chico frente a si que el también respondió

-los besos son una gran manera de callar a la gente- finalizo Pilika y cuando vio en la cara de Ren confusión y luego vio que le iba a decir algo Pilika le dio otro beso que el respondió gustoso

-cállate- le dijo de manera amable –yo también te amo pero quiero ver lo hermoso de las estrellas- le dijo al momento que se recargaba en su pecho –o si quieres te puedo seguir callando- dijo Pilika aun viendo las estrellas pero este fue el momento de Ren de dar un beso –y eso- le dijo Pilika viéndolo los ojos

-hablas mucho- le respondió y se quedaron así un largo tiempo en un silencio muy cómodo…

…hasta que horo llego preocupado por su hermana y lo que vio le sorprendió bastante estaban Pilika y Ren juntos Pilika estaba recostada en el pecho de Ren y Ren estaba agarrado de la mano de su hermana lo único que pudo pensar fue en matar al chino por hacerle eso a su hermana

-quita tus sucias manos de mi hermana maldito chino cochino- grito oro al momento que se abalanzaba hacia Ren pero fue detenido en el camino por su hermana

-hermano no, yo quería decirte que- Pilika titubeo un poco pero luego Ren le apretó un poco la mano en señal de que el se lo diría

-horo-horo lo que pasa es que- fue cortado

-tu ni me hables y eso que te hacías llamar mi amigo- dijo horo molesto

-mira yo soy tu amigo y no echo nada para ya no serlo- le respondió el joven chico

-nada? te parece nada llevarte a mi hermana de mi lado- le dijo horo todo sentimental

-mira hermano lo que pasa es que las cosas se dieron y ya o que tu no confías en mi o en Ren?- le dijo Pilika a horo

-si lo que pasa es que tú eres mi única hermana y no tengo otraaa- dijo horo al momento que se puso a llorar en el hombro de Pilika y ella solo rodó los ojos

-ya hoto-hoto déjanos en paz- le dijo Ren

-que? Quieres pelea?- le dijo el joven ainu

-ya hermano deja de molestar- dijo Pilika al momento que lo empujaba había la ventana recordemos que están en el tejado

-no, no y no quiero que me lo digan los dos ya y yo sabre si acepto a Ren- dijo horo al momento que se cruzaba los brazos

-bueno pues- dijo Ren –yo Ren tao te comunico a ti hoto-ho- digo horo-horo- corrigió rápidamente –te hago saber que soy el novio de tu hermana Pilika lo aceptas o no?- dijo Ren agarrado de la mano de Pilika

-sabia que esta pillamada no traería nada bueno- dijo para si horo –pues no lo acepto y no me aran cambiar de opinión- dijo horo

-entonces querido hermano si no nos dejas de molestar confesare el nombre de la persona que te gusta- dijo Pilika recordando cuando horo hablaba en sueños

-pe, pe, pero como- dijo horo un poco rojo mientras en su mente pasaban imágenes de cierta chica

-lo que pasa es que todos aquí en la pensión saben que te gusta menos ella hoto-hoto- le dijo Ren pero por primera ves el chico no presto atención al sobrenombre del chino

-y según ustedes quien es- dijo horo desafiante para así salir de las dudas

Los chicos se miraron las caras y luego voltearon a ver a horo y dijeron al unísono

-¡Tamao!- dijeron ambos y horo se puso completamente rojo

-no le dirán o si?- dijo horo como en suplica

-si no dejas de molestar si- dijo Pilika

-esta bien par de oportunistas aprovechados- dijo horo devolviéndose por donde vino

-y en que nos quedamos- dijo Pilika la momento que se acercaba a su ya novio

-no se, porque no me refrescas la memoria- dijo Ren al momento que ambos se acercaban pero llego horo

-y cuidado con que la las- se corto el solo al ver la escena de su hermana y Ren dándose un beso, si, seria una larga noche ahora no sabe ni como acepto esa relación

Cuando ya Pilika y Ren bajaron los integrantes de la casa seguían jugando esta vez a verdad o reto y pudieron ver como Hao masticaba chiltepines y se los tragaba puros y cuando llegaron todos los voltearon a ver, venían agarrados de la mano

Nely solo les dedico una sonrisa sincera y dijo más para si -al fin-

Hao los miraba incrédulos pero después pensó lo que paso ase algún momento y dijo con vos picara -que guardadito se lo tenían-

Jeanne solo les sonrío y después le ido un sope a Hao

Anna sin ninguna expresión como siempre

Yoh solo los miraba y se río con su típica risita

Jun solo los miro complacida sabia que ese momento llegaría tarde o temprano

Horo solo los vio a si ¬¬

Tamao solo los vio contenta ella sabia que a Pilika le gustaba Ren pero no que a Ren le gustara Pilika

Pero luego Ren poso su s ojos en los de lizergth el los veía con ojos como fuego muy celoso y el solo lo vio con una mirada de superioridad

-y no tienen nada que decirnos jijiji- dijo el "cara de drogado" como le decía Hao de cariño

-bueno como ven…- decía Pilika en tono serio para después explotar -¡REN Y YO SOMOS NOVIOS!- grito al momento que sus amigas la abrazaban efusivamente

-y que dijo el joven horo?- pregunto Tamao y Ren y Pilika se le quedaron viendo con cara de "como digas que no ella se entera"

Horo entendió el mensaje y se ruborizo un poco y dijo

-Hem me pareció buena idea yo confío en Ren y creo que cuidara de mi hermana- dijo nerviosamente y Pilika solo sonrío

-y Tamao no me digas joven por favor- pidió horo

-si jov digo horo- dijo Tamao ruborizándose

Y lizergth estaba que no cabía de la rabia pero después llego una Pilika muy entusiasmada

-y que te parece lizergth? Verdad que asemos bonita pareja?- dijo Pilika muy contenta poniéndose al lado de Ren mientras que el lo miraba con una cara de "mírame y llora" y el se enojo mas pero lo intento disimilar

-si hacen bonita pareja- dijo lizergth a regaña dientes, a Ren solo se le levanto el ego, Pilika no sabia porque lizergth actuaba así pero luego recordó y no sabia si lizergth sentía algo por ella todavía, y Anna que para ella era obvio que a lizergth le gustaba Pilika solo se puso a analizar la situación también se imaginaba que avían chantajeado a horo pero eso no le hacia mal a nadie solo avía que ponerse alerta con lizergth

-¿Qué tienes lizergth?- pregunto Pilika ya que recordemos que disimulo pero de eso a que se la aigan creído es otra cosa

-si lizergth te molesta que Pilika y yo seamos novios?- dijo Ren poniendo el dedo en la llaga

-no solo que me siento un poco mal y me duele la cabeza, si no les molesta me iré a dormir- dijo lizergth al momento que subía las escaleras pero abajo se quedo el ambiente muy tenso

-huy que tenso- dijeron Hao y Nely al mismo tiempo

-hasta se puede- dijo Hao –tocar la tensión- finalizo Nely al momento que ambos manoseaban el espacio inexistente

-bueno alguien quiere jugar a verdad o reto- dijo manta (N/A no se ni como meterlo pero ahí esta)

-trae la botella enano cabezón- dijo Anna dando a entender que ella quería jugar y si los demás no lo hacían… bueno omitamos eso

-si Anna- dijo manta –bueno todos ya saben las reglas la tapa castiga y la boca obedece- dijo manta en medio del circulo

Y en ese momento giraron la botella y quedo así horo manda a Hao y el solo soltó un bufido

-Hao verdad o reto- dijo horo

-ha!- bufo –el gran asakura nunca lo mandaran así que verdad- dijo Hao

-bueno- dijo horo pensando en una pregunta -¡has visto a Jeanne desnuda?- dijo horo mientras que Hao empezaba a sudar a mares y Jeanne lo vio con una mirada asesina

-si- dijo un Hao ya agarrando mas confianza –lo hice cuando Jeanne se estaba bañando junto con Pilika Anna Tamao y jun- dijo Hao al momento que presumía abar visto desnudas a todas las mujeres de la casa inmediatamente todos se abalanzaron contra el unas por haberlas visto y otros por ver a sus mujeres desnudas aunque horo peleara mas a Tamao que a Pilika ¬¬ después de eso Hao acabo todo moreteado

-solo fue un accidente no sabia que ustedes estaban allí- intento decir Hao

-si como no estupido flamita libidinoso- dijo Ren al momento que tomaba asiento

Y así paso la noche, con los gritos de Anna, con las peleas de horo y Ren, las bromas cómplices de Nely y Hao, las risas de Yoh, las miradas acecinas de Jeanne hacia Hao, las preguntas incomodas de Hao, y los gritos y amarres de Pilika hacia su hermano

~~~~~~~~~~~~YA EN LA MAÑANA~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pilika se levanto muy alegre siendo la novia de Ren y se fue a desayunar los únicos que apenas desayunarían serian Hao jun Pilika e Yoh que llegaba de entrenar

-buenos días- dijo Pilika mientras tomaba asiento

-buenos días ^_^- respondieron todos en la mesa al unísono

El desayuno continuo normalmente hasta que Pilika nota la anuencia de Ren y horo

-donde esta mi hermano y Ren?- pregunto Pilika

-no se deben de estar afuera creo que Ren quería entrenar horo no se tal vez quería pelear jijiji- contesto Yoh con una sonrisa a la que Pilika respondió

-ya acabe gracias por la comida iré a sepillarme los dientes- dijo Pilika la momento que se levantaba de la mesa

-si yo también gracias por la comida- dijo jun y así las dos se fueron a sepillarse los dientes pero oyeron unos gritos a fuera que eran por parte del dúo oficial de pelea en la pensión (N/A jajá)

Y salieron con los sepillos en la boca pero Pilika fue con pesadez así que llego mucho después que jun

-dame mi onigiri- dijo tao al momento que jaloneaba a horo

-que el señor millonario no tiene el suficiente dinero como para comprarse otro onigiri?-respondió horo en tono de burla

-claro que si te puedo comprar a ti si lo quiero pero no permitiré que tomen lo que es mío- respondió Ren al momento que daba un ultimo tiron a la bola de arroz ya que esta callo al piso

-ves lo que ocasionas- dijo horo tomando pose de pelea

-yo si fuiste tu quien comenzó esto n o debiste tomar mi onigiri en primer lugar- se defendió tao

-hermano ya decae de tonterías al rato te compro todos los onigiris que quieras- dijo jun al momento que intentaba razonar con su hermano con un sepillo de dientes en su mano derecha y un gran baso con agua en la otra

-yo se que me puedo comprar todos los onigiris que quiera pero eso no le da derecho a tomar lo que no es suyo- dijo tao pero al momento vieron como caía un baso de vidrio muy grande dirigiéndose a la cabeza de horo y estrellándose con su cabeza y en ese momento horo callo inconciente y Ren no sabia ni como ni cuando

-disculpen a mi hermano- dijo Pilika pasando por en medio de los hermanos –ha buenos días Ren se que mi hermano es fastidioso pero creo que es porque le falto oxigeno al nacer- dijo Pilika sonriendo y tomando el pie de horo y arrastrarlo hacia adentro de la pensión sin importarle los golpes que se dio en el camino y Ren solo miraba como horo era arrastrado bruscamente y golpeándose con todo

-si definitivamente escogiste una muy buena novia que te ara entrar en razón cuando lo necesites- dijo jun con una gran sonrisa mientras Ren tragaba grueso y después los dos se fueron para adentro de la pensión donde ya estaba lizergth adentro el cual ya se encontraba un poco mejor (N/A ya no me sirve enojado)

La mañana paso normalmente Ren y Pilika platicaron mucho conociéndose y contándose historias de horo para reírse al final ambos se dieron cuenta que tienen muchas cosas en común y que Pilika tenia un carácter como el suyo solo que ella lo demostraba cuando algo no le gustaba y Ren se mejor pensó que no la hacia enojar mucho porque según lo que le contaba Pilika había echo que corrieran a una señora de un súper (N/A historia verídica basada en mi… digamos que la doña me quería dar unas tortillas mosqueadas) también a un muchacho de un oxxo (N/A no se si tengan oxxo en otras partes pero aquí en sonora si hay ^_^ también digamos que el muchacho no me quería cobrar y por allí estaba el supervisor…) y que ya no la dejaban comprar en una tienda todo por unos gusanos de gomita (^_^la doña me dio los gusanos equivocados grrrrr entupida vieja) también que se avía peleado con la señora de la cooperativa en secundaria (N/A enfrente de mis 5 amigos todo por 2 paletas rotas) y otras cosas y también peleas que avía tenido y que sabia pelear ya que en Hokkaido se quedaba sola y su hermano le aconsejo que tomara clases de pelea

Mientras que Pilika se sorprendió al sabre que Ren SU novio era uno de los hombres mas cotizados de china y que tenia toda una nación tras de el pero se tranquilo al saber que el solo tenia ojos para ella (que tierno) pero se sorprendió mas al saber que su papa le interesaba demasiado que se casara ya y con una mujer de alguna dinastía que ella eligiera pero el pudo lograr que el se casara con quien quiera

Y así pasaron unos meses en los que se conocieron más y se amaron aun más y horo ya pensaba que esa relación no era tan mala después de todo

Pero ya después de los momentos de felicidad llego a la pensión una chica bastante bonita llamada suigintou era bastante bonita y pelirroja (por si la quieren ver disculpen la falta de imaginación ./imgres?hl=es&biw=910&bih=423&gbv=2&tbm=isch&tbnid=kBQeFrPTa1pXiM:&imgrefurl=.&docid=-nTbRvwiLPfw5M&imgurl=./_Y-3jr8sv-aE/TJLNtebyh_&w=417&h=424&ei=qFybT_nZI6Ka2gXG9JHbDg&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=650&vpy=72&dur=337&hovh=226&hovw=223&tx=156&ty=158&sig=107134242068900278642&page=1&tbnh=115&tbnw=111&start=0&ndsp=13&ved=1t:429,r:12,s:0,i:88)

La chica llego armando todo un alboroto

Ya afuera de la casa se pudo ver a una chica pelirroja bajando de una gran limosina y se encontraba casi enfrente en la entrada de una pensión donde supuestamente vivía su objetivo pero no contó con que se encontrara con Anna kyouyama

-quien eres- dijo fríamente la itako mirando gélidamente ala chica frente de ella

-yo soy suigintou futura esposa de Ren tao- dijo suigintou tomando una pose retadora –y tu quien eres- volvió a hablar la chica

-yo, soy Anna kyouyama prometida de Yoh asakura dueña y señora de esta casa y no te permito que me hables de una manera tan altanera- dijo Anna dando miedo pero suigintou que no la conocía muy bien se arriesgo

-yo le hablo como quiera a quien quiera y si esta es tu casucha déjame decirte que yo también tengo una que ni en tus mejores fantasías te imaginaras- dijo suigintou enojándose pero Anna se enojo mas y camino el metro que la separaba y le dio un fuerte cachetada

-te dije que te callaras así que ahora vete puedes ser l prometida de quien se te de la gana pero aquí no te apareces o te las veras con migo- dijo Anna yéndose para adentro

-oye no me dejes hablando sola- dijo al momento que sacaba a un espíritu que se disponía a atacarla

-atacar a alguien por la espalda y en su propia casa lo he dicho que altanera eres- dijo Anna al mentó que salio gouki uno de sus chinigamis a contrarrestar el ataque de suigintou

Suigintou solo hizo una rabieta y dijo

-cuando llegue Ren dile que su prometida ya esta aquí- dijo y se fue en su limosina después Anna entro Ren, Pilika, Lizergth, Yoh y Jeanne viendo una película los demás estaban en quien sabe donde

-Ren llego una tipa pelirroja diciendo que es tu prometida- soltó de sopetón Anna –ha y por cierto es muy altanera si la quieres ver ve y búscala- volvió a decir la itako mientras veía como todos estaban en shock

-pro…me…tida- ajo Pilika en un susurro pero Ren aun no salía de su shock y cuando lo hizo

-no es nadie solo es una de las tantas mujeres que mi padre me puso por prometida- dijo Ren frunciendo el seño

-nadie? Es tu prometida y me tengo que enterar por otra persona?- dijo Pilika derramando unas lagrimas para después correr

-no Pilika espera- dijo Ren mientras corría tras Pilika y después la alcanzo y le dijo

-oye no es nadie tu eres my novia e iremos los dos ahora mismo a aclarar este asunto solo confia en mi si?- dijo Ren al momento que la abrazaba

Pilika se sintió segura en sus brazos así que le respondió el abrazo e intento contener sus lagrimas

-esta bien confiare en ti pero se me hace muy injusto que apenas seamos novios y ya después no lo seamos- dijo Pilika aun dentro del abrazo

-lo se yo tampoco quiero alejarme de ti así que vamos ahora mismo con suigintou y arreglemos esto- dijo tao al momento que le secaba las lagrimas a Pilika con los dedos

-te amo- dijo Pilika al momento que se daban un beso tierno

-lo se yo también- dijo al acabar el primer beso para después darse otro

Después cuando iban a salir a buscarla se la encontraron en la entrada de la pensión (N/A como que a suigintou le gusta mucho la entrada de los asakura verdad? A y perdonen por los que ya vieron Rozen Maiden si aceptan mi opinión véanla solo tiene 24 capítulos divididos en 2 temporadas de 12 capítulos cada una)

-quien eres tu- dijo suigintou viendo a Pilika al lado de Ren

-nadie que te interese a menos que le temas a la competencia- dijo Pilika adivinando de quien se trataba por la cabellera

-por lo visto tu eres la supuesta noviecita de Ren verdad?- dijo suigintou

-y si lo soy que harás al respecto- dijo Pilika que aun trataba moderarse

-lo que pienso hacer es llevarme a Ren porque por lo visto tu te le metiste en los ojos y eres una aprovechada- dijo suigintou pero Pilika enfureció y en cuanto acabo eso Pilika volvió a hablar con cierta furia en la vos que era irreconocible

-¡cállate lagartona! ¡Que aquí la única que se mete en los ojos de otras personas eres tú! ¡arrastrada! si Ren te quisiera estuviera a tu lado no al mío, yo no necesite metérmele en los ojos, mientras que tu como estas asustada porque según Ren estaba comprometido con tigo pues déjame decirte que no, el esta comprometido con migo y si bienes a qui solo para buscar problemas pues ya los encontraste y que crees con migo porque no dejare que una lagartona, hija de papi, que cree que el mundo esta a su merced venga a deshacer todo así que me ases el favor de irte ahora o te saco yo tu eliges- dijo Pilika totalmente fuera de si súper enojada y que dejo a Ren con la boca abierta y a suigintou aun mas sorprendida nadie le avía hablado así y mas porque Pilika dijo que Ren era su prometido pero Pilika eso lo dijo sin pensar

Suigintou hizo una rabieta y se volteo hacia Ren y dijo

-¿eso es cierto?- dijo suigintou –ella es tu prometida?- Elvio a preguntar y en eso Pilika se dio cuenta de lo que avía dicho pero aun así no quito la pose firme que tenia ni la cara también de total seguridad que tenia

-ya oíste a mi prometida puedes irte de aquí para decirla mi padre que ya estoy comprometido y no eres tu así que por favor ya oíste a MI PROMETIDA- dijo Ren recalcando la palabra prometida

Después de eso suigintou hizo otra rabieta y se fue ahora caminado sin antes decir que la verían de nuevo ahora solo estaban Ren y Pilika parados uno como a medio metro del otro pero Lizergth estaba escondido viendo todo pero no se dieron cuenta de su presencia

-wow- dijo Pilika en un suspiro –hace mucho que no hacia esto y se siente muy bien- dijo Pilika conforme con el resultado

-pues me parece que le dijiste todas sus verdades- dijo Ren el momento que la abrazaba

-no te molesta que Arga dicho que soy tu prometida lo dije sin pensar me enoje mucho cuando me dijo que era una aprovechada, porque, como se atreve por dios yo pilika usui una aprovechada quien se cree?- dijo Pilika con el seño fruncido

-no no me molesta pero no querrás quedar como una mentirosa o si?- dijo Ren dando una indirecta que pilika no comprendía

-como?- dijo pilika confundida

-si lo que le dijiste a suigintou no quieres que piense que eres una mentirosa- dijo Ren apuntando mas su indirecta

-hay no me importa lo que piense de mi, tengo hambre y me iré a comer te espero allá- dijo Pilika desentendida de que Ren le propusiera que fuera su prometida y el se quedo pensando si se dio cuenta de la indirecta o no lo quería rechazar

Cuando Ren y Pilika se metieron adentro de la pensión Lizergth fue a buscar a suigintou para aliarse con ella y así impedir que Pilika se casara con Ren ya que el si entendió la indirecta de Ren hacia Pilika así que le proponerla algo a suigintou un plan para separar a Ren y Pilika definitivamente


	8. el plan es puesto en marcha

Compromisos

CAPITULO 8

LA CHICA NUEVA

Cuando Ren y Pilika fueron hacia adentro de la pensión Lizergth ya estaba decidido a conformar una alianza con la pelirroja para así separar a Ren y a Pilika ya que le quedaba poco tiempo porque Ren tarde o temprano le pediría a Pilika que fuera su prometida y a el mas que a nadie le desagradaba esa idea, por lo menos ahora tendría una aliada para así lograr su cometido

-hola tu debes de ser suigintou ¿verdad?- dijo Lizergth seguro de que era ella

-si soy yo, y a que viene la visita de un extraño?- respondió suigintou

-bueno permíteme presentarme soy Lizergth Diethel así dejaremos de ser dos extraños ¿no es así?- dijo cortésmente

-y para que quieres verme Lizergth Diethel- respondió sensualmente

-yo estoy tan o mas interesado que tu en que Pilika y Ren se separen- dijo Lizergth dando a entender mas o menos de que trataba el asunto

-Pilika con que así se llama ¿he? Por lo visto la quieres para ti- dijo suigintou nada mas oír el nombre de Pilika se enojo un poco pero lo disimulo

-si y por lo visto tu quieres a Ren para ti, he venido a ofrecerte una alianza para separarlos tratare de que vivas en la pensión y no se hasta podrías hacerte amiga de Pilika- dijo Lizergth proponiendo su plan –he ¿Qué dices aceptas o no?- dijo Lizergth ofreciendo su mano

-bueno si se trata de separar a esos dos cuenta con migo que Ren es solo para mi- dijo suigintou al momento que le tomaba la mano a Lizergth

-y dime desde cuando están juntos- pregunto suigintou ansiosa por saber que tipo de relación llevaban y di era cierto que eran prometidos

- desde hace ya unos cuantos meses lo suficiente como para que Ren le pidiera matrimonio a Pilika- respondió Lizergth con enojo

-y cunado le pidió matrimonio-

-esta tarde cuando tu apareciste solo que Pilika no le entendió y así quedo el tema pero ten por seguro que lo intentar de nuevo

-ya veo, y dime esa tal Pilika es shaman porque se le veía bastante decidida esta tarde-

-no no lo es pero tiene un fuerte carácter así que ten cuidado además hay ciertas cosas que debes saber acerca de la pensión y sus integrantes- dijo Lizergth

-bueno dime sus nombres características y especialidades- dijo suigintou para si prepararse mas, ella era una shaman muy fuerte casi como Ren pero no se imaginaba lo fuertes que eran todos en la pensión

-bueno primero esta Anna kyouyama-

-si me tope con ella en la entrada- dijo una enojada pelirroja

-si, tiene un gran carácter mas que el de Pilika y Ren juntos es una sacerdotisa también puede leer mentes, tiene dos shinigamis muy poderosos y ella es aun más, así que con ella nunca te metas o te echara de la pensión-

-esta bien evitar a Anna-

-después esta Yoh asakura-

-y como es?- pregunto

-por el no hay problema es relajado y no le gusta pelear pero también es uno de los shamanes mas poderosos que existen sin contar que controla la tierra y el metal es prometido de Anna desde los 10 años y si te metes con Anna el se mete y viceversa-

-OK con el no hay problema-

-después esta Hao asakura es un shaman muy poderoso controla el fuego y puede leer mentes y meterse en tu cabeza también es el maestro del ying yang también tiene un carácter fuerte pero nada de que preocuparse y si te metes con el no dudara en matarte ya una ves nos quiso matar a todos en el shaman figth y tiene una novia que también vive en la pensión se llama Jeanne también es muy poderosa no la subestimes también te podría vencer, a ella la protege Hao y viceversa

-bueno ya que-

-luego tenemos a Nely asakura es la mas fuerte de todos ten cuidado mas con ella que con nadie pede leer mentes y meterse en las cabezas al igual que Hao, es de extremo cuidado es desconfiada, y una advertencia ella te puede acabar a ti sin necesidad de usar a sus espíritus controla el viento y ella al igual que Yoh controla el metal y la tierra gracias a su espíritu que es la diosa del bosque controla los cuatro elementos agua, fuego, viento y tierra al igual que la naturaleza también nadie sabe en que esta pensando ni siquiera Hao, puede crear barreras para que nadie lea su mente y puede crear barreras en los demás no te dejes guiar como luce o las acciones que hace es una actriz my buena nunca demuestra sus sentimientos te puede poner su mejor sonrisa y decir que es tu mejor amiga mientras que esta pensando en como matarte también es la mejor amiga de Hao son casi hermanos y te hacen bromas solo si les caes bien son los únicos que se han enfrentado a Anna sin miedo y si le haces algo a Hao te mata y si tu le haces algo a Nely Hao te mata a y también es la mejor amiga de Pilika así que te matara si ella le dice que lo haga-

-bueno la evitare a ella también pero dime todos los que viven ahí son muy fuertes?- pregunto suigintou un poco asustada por los amigos de Pilika

-bueno no te mentiré todos allí son muy fuertes cada quien tenemos nuestro espíritu de la naturaleza Yoh tiene el de la tierra Ren el del rayo un chico llamado horo que también vive en la pensión el agua y es el hermano sobre protector de Pilika el fuego lo controla Hao y un chico con el que no tendrás problemas controla el viento pero Nely controla todos esos elementos a la perfección y al mismo tiempo todos-

-bueno no me cabe duda todos ustedes son una cajita de sorpresas-

-si y lo peor del caso es que todo son amigos de Pilika y si ella te doria todos te odian (jajaja es como una mafia miren si Pilika odia a suigintou Nely también y así Hao también después Jeanne después Anna por ser amiga de Pilika luego Yoh después horo por ser el hermano y si horo la odia también Tamao y si Yoh la odia también manta y si manta la odia también ryu y si todos la odian también chocolove y sobre todo si Pilika la odia también Ren ha y disculpen por los elementos para quien no leyó el manga eso será difícil de comprender ¬¬)

Cuando Lizergth se puso de acuerdo con suigintou que no le daba mucha confianza quedaron en que Lizergth trataría de que suigintou viviera en la pensión por uno odias diciendo que no tenia donde quedarse y que estaba por unos negocios

YA EN LA PENSION

-NO- dijo Anna sin dejar de caminar

-pero me la hallé por casualidad y se veía muy mal- dijo Lizergth siguiendo a Anna

-ya te dije que no y además no me cae bien esa chica solo traerá problemas- dijo Anna cerrando una puerta corrediza que depuse Lizergth abrió

-pero dijo que te pagara el doble y por adelantado- dijo Lizergth

-si tiene tanto dinero porque no se queda en otro lugar- respondió fríamele la itako al momento que se sentaba en la mesa para comer una manzana eso en lenguaje Anna se significaba que negociaría o que tenia toda su atención solo con decir una simple palabra: dinero

-lo que pasa es que no Avia un lugar que a ella le gustaran y donde si le gustaba ya estaban ocupados todos los cuartos así que le ofrecí mi ayuda-

-mmm… que sea el triple y recogerá mesa- dijo Anna dando una oferta y Lizergth sabia que no aceptaría menos

-estallen le avisare- dijo Lizergth con una sonrisa

-pero a la primera queja mía o de cualquiera se larga no importa cuanto me pague entendido- dijo Anna al momento que salía de la cocina

-este bien Anna ahora mismo le aviso- dijo Lizergth ahora si poniendo su plan en marcha

-avisarle que a quien- pregunto Pilika al momento que ingresaba en la cocina topándose con Anna

-parece que Lizergth se siente el defensor de los animales y traerá qui a tu amiga pelirroja- dijo Anna sin ningún cambio de cara y con una vos gélida

-defensor de los animales? ¿Amiga mía y pelirroja?- dijo para si una confundida Pilika –Lizergth quien es la chica pelirroja de la que hablo Anna?- volvió a pregunta Pilika

-a no es nadie solo que desde ahora vivirá en la pensión suigintou- dijo Lizergth esperando la reacción de Pilika

-mientras no se acerque a mi o a Ren todo estará bien ^_^- dijo Pilika mientras que Lizergth se quedo como plato ya que pensaba que la chica peliazulada explotaría del coraje O.o

-esta biien- dijo Lizergth confundido

Después de eso Lizergth fue a decirle a suigintou que avía logrado que ella viviera en la pensión y que ya podían poner en marcha su plan desde ese día las cosas cambiarían

-miren lo que trajo el viento dime tienes novio déjame presentarme soy Hao asakura-

-Hao creo que tu también tienes novia- dijo Nely al momento que le atascaba un buen puñetazo en la cara a lo que suigintou solo pudo adivinar que ella era Jeanne

-mmm… tu eres su novia verdad creo que te llamas Jeanne- dijo suigintou mirándola detenidamente

-Ho no creo que te has confundido por dios yo esa santa no me hagas reír yo soy nallely asakura- contesto Nely

-eso era necesario Nely- dijo Hao al momento que se frotaba la mejilla –al gran Hao asakura nadie le hace eso- dijo Hao al momento que cubría a Nely en fuego olvidándose de suigintou

-parece que los años te han echo lento Hao jajaja- río Nely asiendo una barrera de agua para que no la tocara el fuego y después saco una raíz de la tierra y amarro a Lizergth por todas partes

-naaa te deje ganar- dijo Hao

-si eso es lo que quieres creer- dijo Nely volteando la vista

-que me piensas dejar todo el día aquí amarrado-

-no seria mala idea- contesto Nely Hao sabia que si ise atrevía

-no por favor tengo hambre y además me puedo librar de esto fácilmente dijo mientras quemaba las raíces

-si pero no debiste coquetear co notar persona mientras Jeanne esta ahí de pura y santa algo que tu nunca podrás hacer- dijo Nely al momento que agarraba a Hao con las raíces por completo y l envolvían como un capullo solo dejando espacio necesario para respirar desque Blas rodeaos con agua e hizo una caja de tierra (como las cajas de tierra que hacia Toph en avatar) y después la enterraba en la tierra y prendía fuego sobre el lugar mientras que suigintou miraba fascinada lo que hacia esa niña se veía a simple vista que era menor que todos pero era muy fuerte y comprobando que lo que decía Lizergth de todos era cierto

-esto es necesario- grito Hao desde adentro

-si y te dejare salir solo hasta la cena-

-presumida solo te quisiste lucir dente a la nueva digo a suigintou- dijo Hao

-como sabes mi nombre?- dijo una suigintou extrañada no recordaba haberle dicho su nombre

-discúlpalo es solo que le causaste impresión- dijo Nely amablemente y con una sonrisa muy amable y de oreja a oreja

-y en cuanto a ti Hao- grito Nely con vos de ultratumba dando un cambio radical de personalidad

-como vuelvas a meterte en su cabeza te las veras con migo y te estaré chocando y si es necesario are una berrear así que no molestes- dijo Nely gritado para que Hao la escuchara

-si pero auch ya sacame de qui auch y deja de hacer eso- gritaba Hao ya que Nely le estaba metiendo agua por la nariz

-ah oblígame y he ¿Quién es ella?- dijo Nely que por fin se percataba de suigintou

-hola- dijo suigintou al momento que movía la mano derecha -me llamo suigintou y parece que serré la nueva inquilina- dijo suigintou analizando y por decir tomando nota de cada movimiento de cada uno el plan seguía a la perfección debía tener a Nely de aliada para que le AGA esas barreras mentales

-haiñññ hola perdón por lo de Hao es my tontito y puedo ver tu espíritu?- dijo Nely apostando que era shaman (neeee leyó su mente ¬¬)

-como sabes que tengo un espíritu?- dijo suigintou toda extrañada

-pues porque eres shaman o que ahora me bas. A decir mentirosa- dijo Nely irritándose tratando de controlarse para no pegare un buen golpe

-he tu eres sham…- y no termino de decirlo porque fue golpeada

-deja de escupir tonterías si no fuera shaman no hubiera echo eso con Hao- hizo un pausa ya que fue interrumpida

-y aun sigo aquí adentro!- grito Hao para ser escuchado

-lo se- grito divertida Nely –y como vuelvas a hacer otro comentario como ese "nueva" te aseguro que ese espíritu huyo no te salvara- dijo Nely enfadada

-estallen pero me dolió sabes no tienes una mano muy ligera que dices ¿amigas?- ofreció suigintou y también tomando nota mental de no hacer ese tipos de comentario si a Lizergth le avía advertido pero no hizo caso…

-claro por que no- y en ese momento se agarraron de la mano

-Hao te ofrezco un trato y podrás salir de ahí- dijo Nely teniendo una idea

-esto dispuesto a hacer lo que sea- dijo Hao escuchándose como lloraba

-mira lo único que tienes que hacer es mantenerte puro y santo con mi nueva amiga y con todos en la pensión serás mi sirviente e iras con Jeanne le ofrecerás disculpas y te gastaras todo tu dinero en una salida a comer todos- dijo Nely sacando sus dones de negociante

-la salida a un restaurante y es todo lo que pienso hacer- dijo Hao el taímen sacando sus dones de negociante pero como su posición no le permitía mucho no logro mucho

-entonces te quedaras ahí adentro y aras lo que yo diga y no apagaras la ida a un restaurante y yo misma te mantendré puro y santo quieras o no tu decides- dijo Nely ofreciendo un mejor trato

-no ya, ya pero sacame por favor- dijo Hao

Y en cuanto salio se fue hacia suigintou y le dijo

-solo hay que esperar que Nely y Jeanne no estén y te llevo a donde tu querías- dijo en susurro pero inmediatamente volvió a la posición que estaba

-¡no es justo!- grito Hao

YA DENTRO DE LA PENSION

-hola- dijo Nely mientras entraba junto a Nely

-y como porque hay una chica pelirroja en medio de la sala- dijo horo pero Ren y Pilika estaban en la cocina estaban platicando con Tamao pero Ren nadabas oír "una chica pelirroja en la sala" se tenso totalmente pero Pilika lo agarro del brazo y le dijo que se tranquilizara

-Hem me llamo suigintou Yan y viviré aquí unos días-

-oye tu no eres la supuesta prometida de tao?- dijo yo demostrando cada vez mas su inteligencia

-y tu como lo sabes s ni que pudieras leer mentes- dijo horo

-pero esperen como que prometida que no Ren esta con mi hermana y, y, y, ¡REN!- grito horo cuado ya se enredo todo

-que quieres puercoespín- dijo Ren abrazado de la cintura de Pilika

-explícame porque dicen que esa- y después de decir "esa" apunta suigintou y pone pose dramática –es tu prometida

Ren se disponía a decirle algo pero alguien le gano

-no ya no lo somos lo que pasa es que fue su padre e el que nos comprometió no el así que yo no lo quiero obligar a hacer nada que el no quiera- dijo Nely haciéndose la buena

-si pero como porque te quedaras a vivir aquí- dijo Ren en un tono demandante

-lo Kee pasa es que tengo asuntos que Bender y pues me dijeron que esta era un apensiona si que aquí me tienes ^_^-

-si pero no es que como si solo viniera aquí para intentar bajarle el Prom.… dijo el novio a Pilika averiad jajaja- dijo Nely en broma pero suigintou se tenso

-no, no Kee UTE hace pensar eso?- dijo suigintou nerviosa

-solo era un apequeña broma, jajaja, sabes me caes bien- dijo Nely en un tono súper amigable pero después cambio a vos de ultratumba y peligrosa -pero cuidadito porque le haces algo Pilika o a Ren te mato yo quiero se Bla madrina y por nada del mundo no serré la madrina- finalizo Nely

-Hem si OK- dijo naaa suigintou asustada

-Pilika solo quiero ofrecerte unas discutas por lo de ayer yo no sabia lo que tenias con Ren así que quisiera ser tu amiga e iniciar Conil pie derecho he ¿Qué dices?- dijo suigintou amistosamente pero Pilika Lorenzo un poco

-esta bien seamos amigas a mi no me gusta paliarme y esas cosas así que mientras no intentes algo fuera de lo normal todo Ezra bien. Dijo Pilika dando a entender que serian amigas Ku el plan estaba saliendo la perfección solo faltaba Lizergth

* * *

En el próximo capitulo todo tratara sobre la isa de Hao a comer y sobre la razón que van a comer fuera de funbari a y si no les da risa disculpen yo no soy muy buen con los chistes y no es justo ni un solo review si no mandan me awito y no escribo así que manden aunque no me guste pedirlos pero ya que :/


	9. Hao paga

Compromisos

CAPITULO 9

HAO PAGA

Ya estaba oscureciendo en la pensión funbari y con ello llega la hora de la cena por lo que pronto a alguien le tocaría prepararla…

-YOH, PILIKA, HORO VENGAN AQUÍ AHORA MISMO- grito Anna e inmediatamente apareció Yoh con pose de soldado un horo a medio dormir y una Pilika sonriente que se llevo a Ren junto con ella

-mande Anita- dijo Yoh

-no me digas Anita asakura- dijo Anna

-que quieres ogro- gruño horo por lo que fue callado por un golpe por parte de Pilika y Anna

-que quieres Anna- dijo Pilika muy sonriente después de haberle pegado a horo

-quiero que hagan la cena ya, Tamao ya trajo los ingredientes así que si no hacen la cena bien esta ves la repetirán una y otra y otra ves asta que sea de mi agrado- dijo Anna amenazándolos pero los chicos solo tragaron grueso

-si Anna- dijeron los tres como soldados pero al final de tal acción Pilika río

-YA ESTA LISTA LA CENA- grito Yoh ya que todos estaban afuera a causa del humo que salía de la cocina, a alguien se le avía quemado algo

-YA BAMOS- grito Ren levantándose de donde se avía sentado solo estaba viendo como Hao, Nely y Anna peleaban pero debía poner mas atención a suigintou por alguna razón no le gustaba nada que se la llevara con Lizergth tanto

Cuando estaban ya todos sentados en la mesa todos estaban preocupados ya que nadie sabia que clase de intento de comida les darían ya que esos tres no sabían cocinar nada

Cuando los chicos pasaron a la mesa con unas carolas tapadas antes de eso Nely y Hao comenzaron a casi llorar y gemir

-no Anna por favor no nos obligues nos portaremos bien- dijo Nely arrodillándose en los pies de Anna

-si Anna yo me portare bien y no haremos bromas le seré fiel a Jeanne pero por favor- y después de eso los dos se abrazaron a las piernas de Anna

-Hao cállate- dijo Jeanne y después le pego una cachetada

-si se que lo que le hice a Hao no estuvo bien pero por favor no nos obligues- dijo Nely

-si yo también se que lo que Nely me hizo estuvo mal pero tampoco estuvo bien lo que le hice al patio batalle mucho para salir pero por favor- dijo Hao llorando al igual que Nely en los pies de Nely

-no es mi culpa que seas tan débil y que batalles en salir en algo que es tan fácil- dijo Nely y después le hizo una mueca y le saco la lengua

-esto pasa todos los días- le susurro suigintou a Lizergth

-tan seguido que ya es de siempre no te preocupes a veces es divertido- le dijo Lizergth a suigintou riéndose

-BASTA!- dijo Anna sacudiéndose los pies

-díganme que fue lo que paso con Hao en el patio Nely ahora- dijo Anna

-mira lo que pasa es que Hao se paso de listo con suigintou- dijo Nely

-que Hao hizo que?- dijo Jeanne

-lo que oíste ahora regáñalo- dijo Nely apuntando a Hao a lo que después se vio así como en los animes en que Jeanne esta gigante y con unos grandes ojos y Hao chivi en la esquina de abajo y a Jeanne el a rodeaba una aura oscura después Hao termino todo moreteado

-bueno pues continuo, después yo defendí a Jeanne y le pegue a Hao y entonces nos peleamos y lo enterré en la tierra y no lo saque así que el se tuvo que salir solo y como es muy débil batallo y arruino todo tu patio- finalizo Nely con una sonrisa omitiendo las partes en que avía herido a Hao con sus poderes

-bien ahora Pilika, Yoh, Horo destapen su comida- demando Anna

Y lo que resulto fue un arroz quemado un sushi de dudosa precedencia y el colmo unos tamales

-que asco que es eso en tus pensamientos no se veía tan mal le echas muchas flores a tu comida horo- dijo Nely haciendo una mueca de asco

-para que te lo sepas niña me creo mejor que tu yo cocine esto y estoy seguro que sabe bien- dijo horo defendiéndose

-si me creo mejor que tu es porque lo soy y para tu información no he oído que te quejes cuando yo cocino y además nunca hago arroz quemado e increíblemente salado, sin ofender Yoh, tampoco ago sushi incomible, sin ofender Pilika, y mucho menos doy tamales de hace 2 semanas echados a perder así que ami no me vengas con esas hoto- dijo Nely a lo que Horo solo que quedo callado

-en serio se ve tan mal- dijo Pilika que se estaba poniendo triste

-no solo que- dijo Ren que no savia que decir

-bueno la verdad no sabes cocinar pero no te preocupes yo si se así que no habrá problemas- dijo Ren abrazando

-Hem Nely todavía sigue en pie lo de en la tarde?- pregunto suigintou

-o si claro miren como Hao casi le fue infiel a Jeanne nos invitara a cenar así que todos vamos a comer- dijo Nely con estrellitas en los ojos y con el puño alzado

-si que emoción- dijo Hao sarcástico

-un momento yo todavía no decido si ir o no así que si yo no quiero ninguno ira entendido?- dijo Anna y todos se quedaron tristes menos Hao ya que el tendría que pagar o tal ves no…

-aun no he dicho que no quiero ir y además ya que estos desperdiciaron los ingredientes que se compraron con mi dinero me parece justo ir a comer gratis y también será un buen castigo para Hao- finalizo Anna

-si vamos a comer- volvió a decir Nely con estrellitas en los ojos y el puño alzado -si Hao paga- volvió a gritar pero por alguna razón Hao no dijo nada pero no le tomo importancia y fue a buscar algo para abrigarse

Ya cuando estaban caminando por las calles todos en bola y haciendo un santo relajo todos los que pasaban por las calles los observaban de manera extraña, estaba una chica gritando a otros chicos que no se callaban la pobre chica parecía que se volvería loca y además iban unos jóvenes besándose y otro intentando separarlos

-un momento- grito Horo y todos se detuvieron

-que quieres hermano- dijo Pilika

-es que yo quisiera saber ¿adonde vamos?-dijo Horo rascándose la cabeza pero después todos quedaron pensativos y voltearon a ver a Hao

-si es cierto Hao a donde vamos- pregunto Jeanne a Hao que iban abrazados

-no lo se yo solo los seguí a ustedes- dijo Hao muy quitado de la pena

-como que no sabes, se suponía que tú nos llevarías a comer a un restaurante y tú nos tienes que llevar- le volvió a decir Jeanne

-bueno pues en ese caso yo se donde esta el mejor restaurante del lugar- dijo Hao muy seguro de sus palabras

-y donde queda- pregunto Nely

-en la dirección contraria- dijo Hao muriéndose de risa pero solo recibió mas golpes

Ya iban todos en camino al supuesto restaurante que los llevaría Hao, claro ahora si dirigidos por Hao para no irse a otro lugar

-aquí es- dijo Hao mostrando un restaurante bastante bonito si, elegante pero no tanto y que mostraba una gran atmósfera pero por alguna razón no avía nadie

-aquí se ve que es un restaurante muy bonito pero y las personas?- pregunto Jeanne

-es solo que yo tengo mis contactos y rente todo el restaurante- dijo Hao mostrando una sonrisa tipo Colgate

-si claro- dijo Nely –con lo codo que es-

-bienvenidos cuando supimos que el señor Hao vendría sacamos a todas las personas para que tuvieran una cena tranquila-dio una chica que nadie miraba y después de tanto voltear rostros y preguntar donde estaba la encontraron atrás de ellos ya que venia del supermercado

-tu eres kana verdad? Del equipo de la flor jijiji- dijo Yoh riendose

-cierto ahora que lo dices si es cierto y además le dice al mongolo este señor- dijo Ren

-el señor Hao no es ningún tonto- dijo matti desde la entrada

-no yo dije mongolo- la corrigió Ren

-lo que sea pero no ofendan al señor Hao o se la verán con nosotras- dijo matti

-como sea- dijo Ren y se abrazo más a Pilika

-yo tengo hambre y es hora que no entramos al dichoso restaurante- demando Anna

-gracias kana ahora nos podrías dar una mesa por favor- dijo Hao amablemente

-si por aquí señor Hao- dijo kana y los dirigió a dos mesas pegadas (ya que son muchos) con manteles muy bonitos

-en serio es de ustedes este restaurante?- dijo Pilika sentándose al lado de Ren suigintou se iba asentar al lado de Ren pero no lo consiguió

-si después del torneo decidimos levantar un restaurante- dijo kanna

-Mari quiere saber quienes son los nuevos amigos del señor Hao- dijo obviamente Mari acercándose

-mira Mari ella es mi novia Jeanne- dijo Hao al momento que presentaba a Jeanne

-Mari recuerda que esa chica lo quiso matar-

-si pero ya no le aria nada malo a Hao bueno solo cuando lo merezca- dijo Jeanne dando una sonrisa

-bueno ella es nallely pero le pueden decir Nely- dijo Hao y después apareció Nely

-hola pero que linda mira que lindo cabello ojala yo lo tuviera rubio- dijo Nely agarrando el cabello de Mari y poniéndoselo en la cabeza las dos lo tenían igual de largo

-Nely la estas asustando- dijo Hao jalando a Nely

-no verdad que no?- dijo Nely –tu me caes muy bien y después de eso se puso a saltar alrededor de ella y cantar algo que no se entendía

-Nely que te pasa segura que estas bien te tomaste las pastillas que estaban en la cocina verdad? Te dije que no eran de dulce porque no me haces caso- dijo Hao revisándola

-no que te hace pensar eso he que te me estas revelando verdad- dijo Nely enojada -es que tu ya no me quieres yo que te consideraba mi hermano y mira como me pagas vente Mari no te juntes con el de seguro si te quedas con el también te hará sufrir- dijo Nely llorando

-Mari esta asustada- dijo tironeando

-pero que te pasa en el camino venias muy compuesta- dijo Hao

-si pero me los acabo de tomar- dijo riendose

-ya contrólate- dijo Hao

-deberías hacerle caso al señor Hao- dijo matti

-bueno esta bien no debí tomarme esas pastillas esto es culpa tulla Hao- dijo Nely

-mía? pero si yo te dije que no te los tomaras- dijo Hao y así empieza otra pelea pero en la mesa las cosas estaban así

-hey tu chinito esta bien que seas el novio de mi hermana pero ya déjala no puedes andarla besando sin mi permiso ella es muy pequeña de seguro tu la corrompiste- dijo Horo señalando a Ren

-hermano cállate me estas cansando- dijo Pilika irritándose

-pues que quieres que haga mientras este tiburón te esta pervirtiendo- dijo Horo viendo las manos de manera exagerada

-lo que yo haga o deje de hacer no es de tu incumbencia y además a quien llamas tiburón macetín?- dijo tao levantándose

Pilika solo estaba sobandose la cien su hermano nunca se callara pero después se arto y le tiro una bajilla completa a su hermano en la cabeza y inmediatamente quedo inconciente

-gracias- dijo lizergth que ya estaba arto también

-de nada ^_^- dijo Pilika

-a por cierto Hao paga así que los platos cóbrenselos a el- dijo Pilika apuntando a Hao

-o ni niña el señor Hao no paga en este lugar- dijo kanna saliendo del pleito entre Nely y Hao al parecer a Nely se le estaba pasando el efecto de las pastillas y cuando recobro la cordura fue a ver que pasaba en la mesa

-si Hao no paga entonces pago yo- dijo Nely todos pensaban que seguía drogada pero no

-no tampoco los amigos del señor Hao tampoco pagan- volvió a decir kanna

-esta bien entonces paga aquel señor- dijo Nely apuntando aun señor que estaba trapeando

-esta bien ^_^- dijo kanna al menos podría recibir algo de dinero

Todos se sentaron a comer y le pidieron a Mari lo que querían y matti se los trajo y estaban por comer en paz y tranquilidad hasta que llego Nely del baño pero ya se le avía pasado el efecto de las pastillas de Hao

Llega Nely y tumba de su silla a Hao y este protesta desde el piso

-oye que te pasa Nely porque hiciste eso?- pregunto Hao sobandose el trasero

-bueno salí del baño te vi a ti vi a la silla me gusto le guste y eme aquí sentada- dijo Nely probando bocado de la comida de Hao

-pero que dices todas las sillas aquí son iguales como que te gusto la silla en la que precisamente estoy sentado yo he, nada mas lo haces por hacer el daño- dijo Hao levantándose

-no fue así pero y si lo fuera que tienes que decir tu contra mi flamita- dijo Nely también parándose por alguna razón los demás se fueron a otra mesa con sus platos sabían que eso acabaría mal

-niña deja al señor Hao en paz no lo molestes con tus irreverencias- dijo kanna

-irreverente yo, dejar en paz a Hao, se nota que tu no lo conoces- dijo Nely divertida

-lo conozco desde hace muchos mas años que tu niña y yo no te tengo miedo y mucho menos el señor Hao hasta deberías estar agradecida de que el señor Hao no te haiga matado ya, el señor Hao debe de estar de muy buen humor- dijo kanna

-en realidad no es que le tenga miedo pero no debiste decir eso kanna- dijo Hao

-no se si es el efecto de las pastillas o es que yo soy la del buen humor te dejare en paz solo quiero comer y si insiste en molestarme Hao cállala ya o tu lo pagaras- dijo Nely sentándose en la silla de Hao y comiéndose su comida

-kanna Será mejor que guardes silencio porque l a ogro se va a enojar con migo- dijo Hao susurrándole a kana

-Sasha- grito Nely pero todos la tomaron por loca menos Hao y los que ya la conocían

-a quien le hablas tu loca ni siquiera hay un alma en pena aquí- dijo Horo

Pero en ese momento se levantaron varios platillos y todos fueron en dirección a Hao (recordemos que Nely aparte de los shikigamis y la diosa tiene un cuatro espíritus, una gitana)

-pero que esta pasando- dijo suigintou

-que asco esto parece vivo quítenmelo, quítenmelo Nely ya dile que se quite por favor- dijo Hao sacándose comida de todas partes

-jijiji Nely también tiene el espíritus de una gitana pero Sasha puede volverse invisible y otras cosas en este momento esta embarrándole comida a Hao jijiji- dijo Yoh

-con que quieres pelear con comida he hermanita- dijo Hao agarrando comida que tenia en su pecho

-hermanita?- dijeron el trío de la flor

-si son como hermanos así que no se molesten por lo que Nely le haga a Hao- dijo Pilika

-si no pasa de que se Balla unos meses al hospital y- decía Horo pero luego viendo mejor la pelea… -pero que esta siendo o no se esta defendiendo creo que mejor olviden lo de meses será un milagro si sale vivo- decía Horo haciendo muecas de dolor al ver como Hao era golpeado y nadie lo ayudaba

-Ho no pero miren como esta quedando el restaurante y la comida desperdiciada ¿Quién pagara esto?- dijo Tamao

Inmediatamente Nely bajo la comida que usaba como proyectiles y después todas las mujeres (menos Tamao) gritaron

-Hao paga- gritaron todas al unísono

-ya les dije que aquí el señor Hao en este lugar no paga- dijo kanna

-si pero pagara aquel tipo- dijo Nely calmándose

-he yo porque yo solo trabajo aquí- dijo un trabajador que se avía quedado ya que el era shaman y no se extrañaría por lo que llegara a pasar

-Hao- grito Nely y apareció inmediatamente Hao frente a ella y con pose de soldado

-mande señorita Nely- dijo Hao

-déjate de estupideces y dale todo tu dinero a ese joven para que pague- dijo Nely

-que? Encima que me tiras de mi silla y armas toda una pelea de comida quieres que regale dinero- dijo Hao

-y como quieres que tus amigas paguen la comida y los destrozos que tu hiciste al no cederle tu silla a una dama como yo- dijo Nely ofendida

-si sobre todo lo de dama según yo las damas no pelean- dijo Hao desafiante

-me estas diciendo mentirosa- dijo Nely

-no ay boy lo que pasa es que no tengo feria- dijo Hao sacando un fajo de billetes

-cuanto es kanna- dijo Anna

- shorromil dólares (imagínense cualquier numero) pero el señor Hao no paga a qui- repitió kanna

-mira si lo miras de esta forma el que pagara será ese chico de donde consiga el dinero no importa pero el te pagara o que tu a mi también me dirás mentirosa- dijo Nely poniendo ojos de fuego

-no solo que no entendía su sabia parte de la historia señora Nely- dijo kanna (XD)

-señora- dijo Hao alzando una ceja

-si como oíste Hao y no le hable así a la señora Nely porque la defenderemos- dijo kanna

-mira ya me robaste a mis seguidoras eres muy mala yo que te ise ahora si te pasaste buaaaa- dijo Hao llorando

-hey tu kanna suéltame y vuelve con el flamita aquel para que no ande de rogon- dijo Nely

-si señora digo Nely ahora pues como usted dijo el chico pagara- dijo kanna

-Hao dale todo el dinero a ese chico y tú si no quieres morir coopera y dale todo el dinero para largarnos de aquí- dirigió Nely

-hey, hey, hey yo aquí doy las ordenes- dijo Anna

-bueno y que quieres que se haga- dijo Nely resignada ella y su prima se parecían mucho

-quiero que ese tipo le de el dinero de Hao a esa chica de azul para irnos de una ves y quiero que tu y Hao se queden aquí para limpiar ya que deben pagar por lo que le hicieron a mi patio- dijo Anna

-no por favor- dijeron ambos

Y así todos se fueron a la pensión y Hao y Nely se quedaron limpiando unos de los espíritus de Anna se quedo vigilándolos y mientras lo hacían se conocían mejor y contaban las historias de ambos y sacaron varias risas y las chicas podrían jurar que son novios pero al ver como se tratan y lo que se hacen al otro parecía que son enemigos mortales que se aman mucho

* * *

no se de cuantos capitulos hacer el fic al comienzo antes de escribir el fic me imaginaba a mi misma con unos 40 capitulos pero ahora queiro unos 15 y se me hacen muchos pero ustedes diganme porque nely hay todavia para rato asi que ustedes pidan y yo doy y por cierto ya tengo con este 9 capitulos y ni 1un solo review creo qeu a la gente no le gusta tanto el renxpilika pero qeu e le hara tambien pienso hacer capitulos especiales hacia YOHXANNA HOROXTAMAO HAOXJEANNE (aunque no quiera) LIZERTHXELPERRODELAESQUINA... en fin pues avisen tendre qeu hacer los 40 capitulos y todavia mas para qeu manden reviexs o qeu tiene que hacer una chica de 13 años aqui para qeu le dejen un maldito review

hao -calma nely aqui esta tu hermano del alma-

-gracias por abrazarme pero... no me toques estoy enojda con tigo como que no me diste la silla :-

-hay mugre jeanne yo quiero a hao solo para mi... por mi que jeanne se balla a la %&#$"!#%&& o donde mas le guste a partir del capitulo siguiente yo sere la novia de hao agan de cuenta que hao nunca fue el novio de jeanne y solo se querian como amigos

-si oiste hao apartir de el proximo capi seras mi novio ke waiii me muero por comenzar

-si y aparte jeanne casi no salia en ecsena... (susurrando y diciendomelo no tan discretamente) ...comienzo apensar que no se sabe sus dialogos y que es muy tonta-

-que yo que?-

-lo qeu oiste desde ahora hao sera mio y si yo quiero te pongo de novia con ryu e como la vez

-no ya me calme U_U


	10. una extraña pocesion parte 1

Compromisos

CAPITULO 10

perdon por tardar tanto lo qeu pasa qeu con la escuela y mi hermana y ademas sobre todo la flojera les juro no lo vuelvo a hacer y despues de esto biene todo por lo qeu me inspire a hacer este fic porqeu al principio me imagine la mitad de la historia luego el fin y luego el principiobueno sin mas demoras pienso hacer un lemos pero no se si mi peqeuña emnte de chica adolecente de 13 años podra lograrlo si me dejan un review o un mensaje diciendome qeu ustedes lo escriben seria fantastico

* * *

UNA EXTRAÑA POCESION PARTE I

Después de aquella gran cena suigintou se acercaba mas a Ren y a Pilika siguiendo el plan que tenia con lizergth pero eso solo causo sospechas y Pilika se le pego como un chicle a Ren y viceversa ¡parecen siameses! Pensaba la pelirroja después de eso pasaron algunas semanas y todos notaron diferente a Neli y como todos le ponían mas atención a Nely que a suigintou nadie se molesto en hacerle frente a suigintou lo cual ella aprovecho muy bien

Estaba haciendo un calor infernal en funbari hasta Anna se había salido de la habitación con tremendo calor Horo servia de refrigeración junto con koloro hasta que alguien tuvo una idea

-porque no vamos de día de campo- dijo Yoh

-con este caloron si claro- bufo Horo al momento que koloro le echaba aire con nieve

-y porque no- dijo Pilika apoyando a Yoh

-cierto a demás así podemos ir al lago que esta cerca del bosque ^_^-opino Hao

-cierto que buena idea como siempre Hao tu eres el de las buenas ideas- dijo Nely abrazando a Hao y todos se quedaron con cara de watt?

-he Nely que te pasa- dijo Hao asustado por las ultimas semanas en las que Nely se comportaba muy extraña

-si Nallely que te pasa sabes perfectamente que Hao es el novio de Jeanne tanto estar con esa te contagio- dijo Anna apuntando a suigintou y extrañada por las reacciones de su prima

-disculpa esta tiene su nombre y además te escuche- dijo suigintou ofendida

-maravilloso lo dije para que me escucharas o que tienes algún problema con ello si lo tienes adelante solo dilo- dijo Anna retándola

-no yo no tengo ningún problema- dijo suigintou

-entonces vamos al bosque o no- dijo Ren echándose aire con las manos

-al bosque- dijo Pilika la momento que se metía para la cocina y todos la miraban divertidos a esa chica le encantaba el bosque le recordaba Hokkaido

-un momento parecen olvidar que yo doy el veredicto final- dijo Anna parándose

-quiero que hagan una buena comida, quiero que limpien toda la casa, quiero que lleven dinero porque esto no les saldrá nada barato y lo digo por ti tao- dijo Anna apuntando a Ren

-y porque yo soy el que tiene que pagar- dijo Ren

-y quien quieres que lo haga el chico legos- dijo Anna viendo a Hao

-manta también tiene dinero- dijo Ren soltándolo en un bufido

-si pero yo le tengo otros planes a manta- dijo Anna viendo como manta sudaba a mares

-y quien dice que me obligaras a pagar- dijo Ren altaneramente

-mi puño lo dice- dijo Anna con el puño alzado

-y si me reuso- dijo Ren despreocupado pero luego fue golpeado por Anna –iré a ver que necesita Pili para el viaje- dijo Ren al momento que se disponía a ir a la cocina

-o Ren necesito que me ayudes con algo si me arias el favor- dijo suigintou

-hay esta tu amigo lizergth porque no se lo pides a el- dijo en queriéndose ir

-si pero lizergth esta ocupado a el ya le pregunte- respondió suigintou poniendo ojos de cachorro triste

-hay mas personas en este mundo que yo- dijo Ren

-anda be o quieres quedar mal con una chica- dijo lizergth mientras lo miraba

- si esa chica es suigintou no me molesta- dijo Ren dando a entender que pase lo que pase el no iría con ella

Ya todo estaba preparado para el día de campo y Jeanne cada ves estaba mas celosa de Hao y Nely ella no sabia que pasaba ella consideraba una gran amiga a Nely hasta se avían echo mejores amigas y no la creía ese tipo de persona que te quitaba a tu novio pero por otra parte Hao no hacia nada para evitarlo

Partieron hacia el bosque que estaba cerca y ya una vez adentro buscarían el lago y hay harían su día de campo llegaron con la ayuda de Lizergth y después Nely se fue a jugar con Hao pero ella traía bikini y nunca la había visto nadie en bikini hasta ella misma decía que no le gustaba que la vieran tan detenidamente que eso la incomodaba mucho pero por alguna extraña razón ahora estaba usando un bikini de dos partes negro floreado (si lo quieren ver aquí esta (.com/2011/01/alessandra-ambrosio-2011-bikini-shoot-for-victorias-secret/)

Pilika traía un bikini de dos partes también a rayas de azul celeste fuerte y azul celeste bajo y en los pies traía unas sandalias (como las de Anna en el anime solo que estas en ves de una cinta roja eran de color azul) con una cinta azul y en ambos pies en los tobillos dos cintas negras con celeste amarradas entrelazadas en X

(no tengo imaginación si la quieren ver aquí esta ./imgres?hl=es&biw=910&bih=423&gbv=2&tbm=isch&tbnid=KsmZbVWq_S4aIM:&imgrefurl=.&docid=w5A1aacbrt_-PM&imgurl=./_s7104AxzjzI/TQhUDfL50LI/AAAAAAAAEfY/ewFwo607sDc/s1600/konachan-com-78407-bikini-hatsune_&w=640&h=480&ei=pGeoT-6KNIH48gSM9riiAw&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=404&vpy=47&dur=745&hovh=194&hovw=259&tx=131&ty=141&sig=110141589915315816426&page=5&tbnh=113&tbnw=151&start=63&ndsp=15&ved=1t:429,r:7,s:63,i:225)

Jeanne se puso un traje de baño simple a rayas (.com/moda/fotos/bikini-negro-rayas-goldenpoint-para-verano-2011/)

Tamao tenía un traje de baño que le trajo Pilika ella sabia que no se pondría ninguno así que junto a Jeanne le compraron uno y se lo pusieron a la fuerza (.com/wp-content/uploads/2010/03/traje-de-ba%C3%)

Anna tenía un bikini de dos partes rojo con un estampado de dos flores (.com/wp-content/uploads/2010/03/traje-de-ba%C3%)

Cuando llegaron las chicas se fueron a una parte y se pusieron su traje de baño Horo quería comer ya y pusieron a Lizergth como guardaespaldas oficial de la comida y después Ren y Pilika se fueron a dar un paseo por el bosque

Estaba Ren agarrado de la mano junto a Pilika caminando

-Pili- dijo Ren

-mande- dijo ella

-tu sabes que te amo mucho…- dijo Ren

-si lo se y también sabes que yo también te amo verdad- dijo Pilika al momento que se daban un beso ambos, luchando por ganar territorio, en una lucha que ninguno estaba dispuesto a perder pero tampoco a ganar

-bueno quiero que sepas que te amo mucho y que si tu Pilika Usui quisieras ser mi prometida- dijo Ren finalmente sacándose un gran peso de encima pero luego se preocupo al ver el estado de shock que tenia Pilika

-Pili que dice- dijo tímidamente pero no recibió respuesta

-UPS al fin te decides y yo lo arruino tranquilo cuando salga del trance recordara tu propuesta- dijo Hao que la había paralizado tocándole un nervio en la nuca pero desaparece en 5 minutos (en realidad ese punto si existe no se con exactitud donde esta pero si existe)

-como te atreves estupido flamita- dijo Ren sacando su lanza de quien sabe donde y pegándole a Hao estaba furioso

-hey ya te dije que perdón no fue mi intención y además para mi opinión te tardaste mucho- dijo Hao apenas esquivando los ataques de Ren pero llega Nely y regaña a Ren

-hey Ren que no lo oíste se disculpo y lo hizo por accidente así que déjalo en paz o te las veras con migo- dijo Nely haciendo acto de presencia

-quítate Nely esto es entre Hao y yo- dijo Ren acercándose rápidamente a Hao con su lanza alzada

-hay si claro- grito Pilika saliendo del shock pero luego se confundió en un instante le estaban proponiendo matrimonio y al otro en le pegaba a Hao

-Pilika?- dijo Ren viendo a Pilika

-he no entiendo tu estabas aquí, y Hao y Nely pero como, hay no entiendo explícame Ren- dijo Pilika haciendo un puchero

-lo que pasa es que este tonto te paralizo porque le pareció gracioso- dijo Ren

-no es que le aiga parecido gracioso solo que se confundió y fue un accidente- dijo Nely defendiendo a Hao en otro caso hasta ella lo hubiera golpeado

-como sea ahora los dos váyanse- grito Pilika

-huy que carácter juntarte tanto con Anna te afecto pero bueno me iré a ver la cara que pone Horo- dijo Hao yéndose

-hey como sabes que diré que si- dijo Pilika poniendo a Ren pálido

-eso lo decido yo y tu no le dirás nada a mi hermano o si no Ren te golpeara- dijo Pilika haciendo un puchero

-que miedo como sea díselo tu yo tengo cosas que quemar-

-Pili y entonces que dices- dijo Ren todavía un poco preocupado

-que es lo que yo digo- dijo Pilika un poco sorprendida –digo que si- dijo muy feliz y saltando hacia Ren y el la atrapa y nuevamente se acercaron para juntarse en aquella danza que los dos compartían y solo con ellos no con nadie mas

Después de eso todo paso con naturalidad Ren y Pilika habían hablado y concluyeron que le dirían a Horo en una cena el sábado próximo pero los únicos que sabían era Hao Nely y Pilika se le hacia muy egoísta no contarle a su mejor amiga…

-Jeanne ven te tengo que decir algo- dijo Pilika al momento que se iba bajo la sombra de un árbol luego llego Jeanne

-mande Pili- dijo Jeanne

-es que te tengo que contar algo lo que pasa es que Ren me pidió matrimonio- dijo Pilika muy contenía y Jeanne casi grita de la emoción pero lo disimulo Ren solo hizo una sonrisa de medio lado estaba seguro que Horo se enteraría para antes del sábado

-y como te lo pidió que le dijiste cuando le dirán Horo- decía Jeanne uy emocionada

-mira lo que paso es que Ren me pregunto si quería ser su prometida pero…- dijo Pilika comenzando a contar

-pero- dijo Jeanne

-llego Hao y lo arruino todo y me apretón nervio y me paralice y después llego Nely y se pelaron los tres pero después corrí a Hao- dijo Pilika un poco enojada

-Hao va a ver lo regañare tanto que ni siquiera ira a tu boda- dijo Jeanne muy enojada con Hao por arruinar ese momento

-bueno pero que paso después- dijo Jeanne rápidamente una vez pasado su enojo

-bueno los corrí y luego Ren me repitió la pregunta y yo le dije que si y nos besamos y hablamos y lo haremos oficialmente el próximo sábado- dijo Pilika muy, contenta se podría decir que casi explotaba de la emoción

-hay que alegría me alegro tanto por ti ojala alguna vez yo me case-

-claro que lo harás y como no con ese cuerpo- dijo Pilika haciendo que Jeanne se ruborizara

-se me be mal?- pregunto Jeanne preocupada

-no se te ve excelente- dijo Pilika esbozando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-oye e notado algo diferente a Nely desde la cena en la que se quedaron ella y Hao a limpiar ¿crees que aiga pasado algo entre ellos?- dijo Pilika que sin querer toco la herida pero Jeanne se mostró un poco indiferencia

-si yo también la e notado un poco rara con Hao y con migo- dijo Jeanne

-si creo que ha cambiado mucho alo mejor se ha juntado demasiado con suigintou- dijo Pilika pensando y luego se enojo al nombrar a la chica que en este momento coqueteaba con Ren

-bueno mira esto es lo que yo pienso antes cuando llego, los dos parecían mellizos pero les daba su espacio y todo pero pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con Hao, y luego después de que Hao y tu dijeron que son novios ella les dio su espacio y los deja mas tiempo solos y seguía con Hao a veces y hasta tu jugabas con ellos pero no entiendo el repentino cambio de personalidad, te fijas que tampoco le ha pegado a nadie, todos hemos dicho cosas sin sentido y obvias y no ha dicho ni pío se que puede cambiar de personalidad fácilmente pero tampoco ha usado a sus espíritus- dijo Pilika pensativa

-si yo también lo note y sinceramente se volvió mi mejor amiga tu también pero me e estado llevando con Nely y la conozco y no es el tipo de persona que se roba a los novios de otra y además ella quiere a Hao como hermano y Nely es la única mujer que Hao no ha coqueteado con ella eso debe decir mucho- dijo Jeanne analizando

-si pero sinceramente ahora es Nely la que coquetea con Hao- dio Pilika

-bueno creo que lo mejor seria preguntarle que es lo que pasa a ella directamente- dijo Pilika

-esta bien tengo unas preguntas- dijo Jeanne

-bueno vamos a divertirnos y quítale a Hao a Nely y reclámalo como tu novio- dijo Pilika con aire de apoyo

-si claro luego cuando volvamos hay que preguntarle- dijo Jeanne

-Nely me permites a Hao un momento- dijo Jeanne con cortesía Nely estaba arriba de los hombros de Hao en el río jugando

-pero estamos jugando eso no te parece un poco descortés- dijo Nely que no se quería separar de Hao

-lo siento mi niña pero tengo que ir con Jeanne- dijo Hao leyendo la mente de Jeanne últimamente Nely no hacia barreras en la cabeza de otro pero luego de pensar eso se agacho como en un acto reflejo acostumbrado ha que con tales pensamientos Nely le pegara

-"que raro debe de estar distraída pero bueno mientras no pegue creo que no debo aprovecharme de mi buena suerte si me meto en su cabeza lo notara"- pensó Hao dejando el tema de lado

Después de eso Nely se bajo de Hao pero no despego de el ni un segundo, suigintou seguí planeando cosas con Lizergth Ren y Pilika se perdieron (si se perdieron ¬¬) Horo y Tamao estaban hablando y por ultimo pero no menos importante estaban Yoh y Anna esta estaba bajo una sombrilla (aunque sea bosque estaba bastante despejado, estaban en un claro) sentada en una silla leyendo una revista (o eso parecía pero en verdad estaba vigilando cada movimiento de Nely) e Yoh estaba escuchando a Bob en sus audífonos y Ren y Nely se volvieron a ir al bosque

Oye Tamao sabes donde esta mi hermana- pregunto Horo buscando hasta por las piedras a su hermana menor

-no para nada joven Horo- dijo Tamao acomodándose el bikini no le gustaba enseñar de "mas"

-ya te dije que no me dijeras joven- ijo Horo pero luego quedo embobado con Tamao por el bikini que tenia puesto

-esta bien pero quisiera preguntarle si me queda bien este bikini- dijo Tamao sonrojándose –me lo presto su hermana y no se como se me ve- dijo tama ruborizándose cada vez mas

-claro que te ves bien linda Tamao y mi hermana tiene un muy buen gusto haaa se te ve tan bien- dijo Horo poniendo cara de aun mas embobado

-no digas eso- dijo Tamao sonrojándose aun mas

-pero es la verdad tu eres muy hermosa no importa lo que te pongas- dijo Horo no prestando atención a sus palabras en otras circunstancias no diría tanto y tan abiertamente

-emmm Horo no quiere ir a dar una vuelta con migo "uf que difícil fue decir eso espero no quedar como una tonta"- dijo Tamao reuniendo valor de quien sabe donde y sonrojándose al máximo

-claro vamos al bosque sirve que busco a mi hermana no confío nada en ese chinito- dijo Horo viendo en los alrededores

-ha solo por eso ira con migo- dijo Tamao poniéndose triste

-no no es eso es mas vamos si me encuentro Pilika bien pero si no me la encuentro no la buscare- dijo Horo poniéndose frente a tamo después se fueron en dirección al bosque

Hao avía visto a Ren y a Pilika cuando el le pedía matrimonio y obviamente no se podía quedar callado pero el no sabia que todos ya lo sabían menos Horo

* * *

FLASH BACK

-oye Jeanne sabias que Ren y Pilika se comprometieron- dijo Hao dándole un beso y después sentándose al lado de ella

-de echo si ya lo sabia- dijo Jeanne calmada tomando jugo de naranjas se le hacia un verdadero milagro que yo hubiera compartido su sagrado jugo de naranjas

-pero como haa no es justo se suponía que yo te lo diría- dijo Hao quitándole el jugo a Jeanne y se lo tomo de un solo sorbo

-eyyy y además a mi me lo dijo Pilika y dudo que Ren te lo hubiera dicho a ti estuviste espiando verdad- dijo Jeanne con una aura oscura

-espiar es una palabra muy fea yo prefiero la palabra casualidad- dijo haa altaneramente

-si claro casualidad ¬¬ pero dime que viste- dijo Jeanne emocionada

-ahora si te interesa mi casualidad no, pero bueno yo paseaba por el bosque buscando aun niño que se me perdió cuando de pronto vi que Ren luchaba contra un espíritu y a Pilika la tenia otro espíritu y entonces dios me dijo que los ayudara como el buen cristiano que soy, y no lo dude ni un segundo y me lance para ayudarlos, pero luego Pilika se le mete el chamuco y comienza a lanzar fuego con rayos, y yo me tape con una puerta de metal que avía volado por la explosión y después Ren le dijo a Pilika que la amaba y entonces Pilika vomito algo rojo y después se metió para debajo de la tierra, y luego Ren le dijo que amaba mucha Pilika y que ya no seria un enojon y que no seria tan callado y muchas cursilerías y después le prometió que se casarían y que tendrían mil hijos y después me invitaron un helado por que los ayude pero luego apareció una niña diciendo que era la hija de Ren y Pilika en el futuro y que viajo para advertirles de algo y después ya no recuerdo ^_^- explico Hao pero Jeanne se quedo con un tic en el ojo

-Hao eso paso en la película de ayer- dijo Jeanne con su tic en el ojo y con el puño alzado

-de verdad? Con razón no recuerdo que paso después debe haber una segunda parte tendré que verla iuuuupi- dijo Hao poniéndose feliz

-Hao quiero que me cuentes ya lo que pasó y no me vengas con que eres el elegido de dios porque te juro por esta que de aquí no sales vivo- dijo Jeanne notoriamente enojada y Hao solo atino a tragar grueso

-bueno la verdad yo pasaba CASUALMENTE por donde ellos estaban hablando y sin querer oí un parte de su conversación… bueno como la mitas… bueno ya lo admito lo oí todo pero bueno ese no es el caso después Ren le dijo que si quería ser su prometida y luego yo llegue UPS no es cierto he retiro lo dicho yo seguía caminando ya que no me gusta escuchar conversaciones ajenas pero luego Pilika dijo que si aceptaba y que le dirían a Horo y lo harían oficial durante una cena- dijo Hao

-bueno no me convence pero bueno- dijo Jeanne pero luego Hao se levanto –a donde vas?- pregunto

-ya que me echaste a perder la noticia se lo contare a Nely- dijo Hao

-no me gusta que pases tanto tiempo junto a Nely- dijo Jeanne

-como vas a estar celosa de Nely por dios ahora si ya lo vi todo Nely que es mi hermana por dios estar tanto tiempo en esa caja te daño el cerebro- dijo Hao

-Hao cállate- dijo Jeanne al momento que rodaba la cara de Hao con una cachetadota

-ya deja de juntarte con Anna- dijo Hao y después se fue a con Nely

* * *

-oye Nely sabias que lentado al fin le pidió matrimonio a Pilika- dijo Hao apareciendo de la nada

-ay "a mi que me importa" si claro que lose- dijo Nely

-enserio ahora todos lo saben y tu como te enteraste- dijo Hao

-me lo contaron-

-esa Jeanne deseguro ya le contó a todos pero debe de quedar alguien- dijo Hao decidido a contarle a alguien

* * *

-hola hermanito- saludo Hao Yoh estaba atiborrándose de naranjas al lado de Anna

-oye ya te enteraste- dijo Hao

-yo ya le conté Hao no seas entrometido y pobre de ti y le digas a alguien mas- dijo Anna sin verlo ojeando su revista

-he tu como sabes eso- dijo un Hao confundido

-que no te extrañe nallely ya no tiene ningún campo sobre nosotros- dijo Anna

-pero que extraño de verdad debió de haber comido algo extraño- dijo Hao extrañado

-si nallely ha estado extraña será mejor que la cheques – advirtió Anna desde hace mucho tenia sus sospechas pero no podía estar 100% segura si no hasta una pregunta especial

-rayos todos ya se enteraron hasta el despistado de Yoh-

-que yo que- dijo Yoh que no avía puesto atención por estar comiendo naranjas aunque lo mas indicado seria tragando naranjas ya que se lo comía en milésimas de segundos

Será mejor que nos vallamos Hao llama a todos es hora de irnos en cualquier momento oscurecerá y no esta lista la cena y además tengo hambre- ordeno Anna

-si ya boy- dijo Hao desanimado pero luego llegaron Ren y Pilika

-no me quiero ir- dijo Pilika en un rezongo

-tranquila nena yo me puedo quedar aquí con tigo- dijo Hao acercándose mas a ella

-Hao que hipócrita eres estas qui con mi novia y repito mi novia y segundos después están con Jeanne jurando amor eterno- dijo Ren quitando a Pilika del alcance de Hao Pilika solo le hizo una mueca y le saco la lengua

-Ho no te equivocas parece que Jeanne y yo ya no estamos juntos- dijo Hao con un toque de trastesa odio y cinismo

-HERMANA- grito Horo como si no se hubieran visto desde hace años también haciendo que Hao se valla –no te a pasado nada estas bien este chino del demonio no te hizo nada?- dijo Horo revisando a su hermana

-yo nunca le aria nada a Pilika que se re meta de una buena ves en la cabeza- dijo Ren tratando de hacer razonar a Horo

-si nunca le arias nada pero bien que la secuestras a lo mejor y mi hermana ya no es virgen y por tu culpa- dijo Horo llorando descontroladamente pero Ren y Pilika estaban mas rojos que un tomate pero Pilika el olvido complejamente la vergüenza al contrario estaba roja de la furia

-CALLETE- dijo Pilika al momento que le comenzaba a pegar a Horo todo tipo de patadas voladoras de tierra y submarinas (N/A ajajá) también puñetazos y de todo aquello conocido por el hombre

-Pilika solo bastaba con que me dijeras que me callara y además no confío en ese chinito- dijo Horo levantándose

-ha si y entonces en quien si confías o mejor dime en quien tu confías como para que sea tu novia- dijo Ren dando a entender que le dirían Tamao todo

-ahora que lo pienso con la cabeza fría me doy cuenta que tu eres la persona amas confiable sobre todo este planeta- dijo Horo

-cambiando de tema yo tampoco me quiero ir- dijo Lizergth que al fin aparecía el y suigintou habían preparado un plan para Ren y Pilika ya que se enteraron del compromiso

-si ven Lizergth también me apoya me quiero quedar y además no quiero irme caminando así que me quedo aquí- dijo Pilika sentándose en posición de loto y con las mejillas infladas

-sabes abecés eres muy infantil y me avergüenzas- dijo Ren agachándose a la altura de Pilika

-ya lo se- dijo Pilika con tono resignado pero aun con las mejillas hinchadas

-pero sabes una cosa- dijo Ren acercándose

-no se dime- dijo Pilika sonriendo y Ren se iba hacerir para besarla pero Horo les callo encima

-miren ahora que lo pienso esta es una gran noche par admirar las estrellas mírenlas que bonitas- dijo Horo cayendo encima de Pilika y Ren

-a bueno pues entonces be con ellas- y de una sola patada Horo salio volando tipo equipo rocket

-esta bien nos quedaremos qui pero quisiera saber en que dormiremos y que comeremos- pregunto la rubia

-mira dormiremos donde nos plazca será como cuando estábamos en la shaman fight y que comeremos Nely seguro ira por comida al río o a cualquier otro lugar y que prenda fuego yo los cocino y listo pero déjanos quedarnos siiiiiiiii?- dijo Hao tratando de convencer a Anna de quedarse

-si nallely estarías dispuesta ha hace eso- dijo Anna

-claro que no eso lo puede hacer el- dijo Nely nerviosa

-si pero todos aquí sabemos que con tu diosa puedes traernos con la corriente a unos cuantos peces y lo del juego cámbienlo puedes hacer o que me equivoco?- reto Anna

-claro que lo puedo hacer pero no tengo que hacerlo- respondió aun mas nerviosa

-nallely quisiera saber porque quitaste los campos de todos con Hao aquí quien sabe lo que pueda pasar- dijo Anna tirando a Nely ahora todos estaban con sus miradas en Nely y nadie intervenía

-e campo?- dijo Nely

-pensé que no te gustaba lo obvio- dijo Anna

-ha el campo es que no me acordaba pero lo quite porque me molesta?- dijo Nely en mas pregunta que afirmación

-Nely dime en que estoy pensando- dijo Anna secamente

-no tengo porque hacerlo tu no me mandas- dijo Nely

-bueno muéstrame a Sasha-

-no-

-entonces a tu otro espíritu-

-ya te dije no tengo que hacer lo que tu me mandes-

-si no lo haces no meteremos en tu cabeza así que o lo dices tu o lo ago yo y créeme que a nadie le gustara y menos a Jeanne- dijo Anna mientras que Jeanne se imaginaba lo peor

-"tal vez tiene un plan para quitarme a Hao y Anna la a desenmascarado"- pensaba Jeanne

-tu no eres nallely- grito Hao

-eres su novia de hace mil años- afirmo Anna

Jeanne después de oír eso comenzó a unir las ultimas piezas del rompecabezas y luego se sintió extremadamente mal porque pensó que Nely era una mala amiga y lo peor de todo es que avía echo un trato con Lizergth (N/A ahora todos tienen tratos con Lizergth y el se cree el dueño de la mafia) y avía medio cortado con Hao y le daría celos con Lizergth y Lizergth también estaba planeando darle celos a Pilika así que usaría a Jeanne para hacerlo pero eso Jeanne no lo sabia.


	11. una extraña pocesion parte II

Compromisos

CAPITULO 11

UNA EXTRAÑA POCESION PARTE 2

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta al oír que Nely era la novia de Hao hace mil años pero todos repreguntaron ¿Cómo puede ser posible?

-muy bien tanto tiempo se tardaron ahora que ya sabes la verdad Hao ven con migo esa niña no es nada comparada con lo que yo te puedo hacer sentir- dijo el espíritu

-cállate Yoko lo que yo haga ya no es de tu incumbencia y además al parecer esa niña como tu le dices y yo ya no somos novios y fue por tu culpa- dijo Hao enojado

-perdón- dijo fingiendo falsa inocencia –pero ya era hora de que te dieras cuenta- dijo Yoko

-pero desde cuando estas en el cuerpo de Nely y como- pregunto lizerth igual de desconcertado que todos

-mira lo que pasa es esto:

FLASH BACK

Después de limpiar la cocina y tirar la basura y arreglar todo el restaurante que avían destruido con su pelea de comida Hao y Nely quedaron todos sucios pero no se avían bañado ya que estaban limpiando pero en cuanto llegaron se iban a meter a las aguas termales pero Anna les dijo que no ya que no ya que estaban muy sucios y podrían ensuciar toda la demás agua

-bueno yo gano la regadera- dijo Hao y corrió hacia el baño nadie lo usaba ya que tenían las aguas termales

-no Hao espera- dijo Nely pero ya era demasiado tarde Hao se avía encerrado en el baño

-tranquila Nely mira yo se donde esta un lago que cerca esta en el bosque y te puedes bañar ahí Hao tardara mucho ya lo conoces- dijo Jeanne que le daba una solución a Nely

-pero y si me sale un roba chicos- dijo Nely preocupada

-lo golpeas ^_^-

-y si el también es shaman-

-lo golpeas^_^-

-y si me quitan los espíritus-

-lo golpeas^_^-

-pensé que eras toda una santa y para ti todo se soluciona con golpes pobre Hao- dijo Nely riéndose

-no los golpes para mi no son una solución pero para ti si que lo son así que ya vete a bañar- dijo Jeanne empujando a Nely fuera de la pensión

-me daaa flojera-

-anda o te golpeo ^_^-

-esta bien ahorita vuelvo- dijo Nely

-no te preocupes tomate todo el tiempo que necesites- dijo Jeanne

Y así Nely se fue al bosque y pudo ver como rondaban algunos espíritus no le molestaban ya que para que la posesionaran debían ser muy fuertes pero no contó que apareciera cierto espíritu anteriormente shaman y muy poderosa

-quien anda ahí sea quien sea quiero que sep que si se acerca mas lo pagara muy caro- dijo Nely con los ojos serrados disfrutando el lago pero nadie respondió así que pensó que fue algún espíritu pero luego vio una imagen borrosa y ya no recordó nada

FIN FLASH BACK

-y como puedes estar por tantos días en el cuerpo de Nely sin que salgas por el desgaste de energía- dijo Ren ya que si pasabas mucho tiempo en el cuerpo de el otro dos almas eran muy pesadas

-lo que pasa es que aquí su amiguita es demasiado fuerte y aguanta todo el día y por lo mismo que es muy fuerte solo duerme un rato y cuando despierta la posesiono una ves mas y ya ahora vas a venir ahora si o no Hao- dijo Yoko explicando todo

-tienes medio segundo para salir de su cuerpo porque o si no te juro que…- Hao fue cortado

-que acaso me golpearas recuerda que estoy en el cuerpo de tu amiga y que te comerás mi alma recuerda que también te puedes llevar la de Nely- dijo desafiándolos –a si que dime que piensas hacer con tu hermanita- volvió a decir

-no la llames de esa forma y además lo único que tengo que hacer es esperar ha que salgas tarde o temprano tendrás que salir quieras o no y en ese momento créeme que desearas nunca haber vuelto- dijo Hao amenazándola

-o si claro yo se que te comerás mi alma pero mientras eso ocurre también le puedo hacer daño al cuerpo de esta chiquilla- dijo de nuevo pero ahora se podía percibir tristeza en sus palabras

-déjate de estupideces- dijo Anna que se acercaba para darle una bofetada bien dada –ahora lizerth usa tu péndulo y amárrala Horo Ren busquen una soga no podemos permitir que le haga algo a Nely y háganlo ya- demando la rubia y en ese momento Ren y Horo buscaron soga y al no encontrarla decidieron ir a la pensión por un poco mientras tanto lizerth amarro a Yoko y Jeanne no dejaba de lamentarse cuando llegaron Ren y Horo amarraron a Nely los demás se pusieron ha hacer comida dormirían en el bosque mientras Hao se sentó apartado de todos y se llevo consigo a Yoko

* * *

- quiero saber porque lo hiciste- demando Hao estaba enojado por todo lo sucedido en ese día pero se trataba de controlar

-no te das cuenta yo te amo y aria cualquier cosa para estar a tu lado- dijo Yoko y se soltó a llorar

-si pero nuestro tiempo ya fue y además lo hiciste de forma incorrecta al querer estar una ves mas con migo dañaste a mucha gente- respondió Hao frío

-tal vez pero solo me interesaba el verte una ves mas el darte un abraso que acaso tu no me amas- respondió todavía llorando

-no- dijo secamente

-bueno al menos respóndeme si alguna ves me amaste- seguía llorando

-ahora que lo pienso nunca te quise pensé que si pero hasta ahora después de mil años me di cuenta que no-

-es por tu nueva novia Jeanne verdad-

-la verdad tu fuiste la causa de que ahora no estemos juntos pero no te puedo echar toda la culpa- dijo Hao siendo maduro

-porque si yo soy la causa de que tu sufras deberías comer mi alma ahora-

-no lo Hare porque Jeanne también pudo haber confiado mas en mi como yo debí de haber notado ese cambio en Nely que todos notaron menos yo- dijo Hao siendo bastante maduro

-no lo notaste porque tal vez la amas- dijo Yoko un poco mas calmada era una buena chica que solo quería ver feliz a Hao

-no digas tonterías ella es como mi hermana- dijo Hao un poco confuso en realidad no sabia lo que sentía por Nely

-talvez me equivoque pero eso se llama amor pero tal vez solo la ames como una hermana y estés preocupado por ella-

-no puedo amarla además aun si lo hiciera ella a mi no me corresponde- dijo un poco triste

-en verdad amas a esa chica llamada Jeanne?- dijo tímidamente temiendo la respuesta Yoko

-no lo se hace unas horas te hubiera dicho que si pero ahora no se ni que pensar-

- ira tal vez solo quieras a Jeanne pero en realidad ames a Nely ella es una buena chica y de buenos sentimientos aunque no lo demuestre muy seguido tanto tiempo con ella me ha hecho conocerla mejor-

-gracias- dijo Hao de la manera mas sincera que pudo

-porque? lo único que cause son problemas hice que rompieras con tu novia que te hallas confundido por tu casi hermana y quien sabe que otras cosas-

-si pero si en verdad no amo a Jeanne eso hubiera causado mayores problemas en el futuro tal vez ella tampoco me ame realmente y solo sean las hormonas de los dos haciéndonos una mala broma o puede que en verdad me ame y que cada día se enamore mas de mi y así ninguno de los dos seria feliz-

-Hao has cambiado mucho ahora si me disculpas estoy preparada para afrontar mis problemas así que lo que sea que vallas a hacerme hazlo ahora que ya saldré de tu amiga Nely adiós-y en ese momento Yoko salio de el cuerpo de Nely y se pudo ver a una chica de cabello azabache intenso (ósea negro intenso) ojos de igual color negros con un brillo especial en la mirada pintada con sombras negras y los labios color rojo sangre que resaltaban es su pálida figura y bestia un kimono de seda con detalles en dorados y un abanico de la pare de abajo negra y arriba rojo con detalles de dragones dorados y le colgaba algo como un listón rojo anaranjado con unas cuentas color café claro y en lo ultimo dos plumas rojas-anaranjadas en la mano

-no te pienso hacer nada- dijo Hao ya bastante maduro (N/A ya se me paso de maduro se me va a echar a perder waaaaa)

-pero porque yo te hice mucho daño a ti ya nallely también hice que perdieras a tu novia y todo por ser muy egoísta- dijo tristemente

-no hay ser vivo en este mundo que no sea egoísta unos mas que otros pero bueno, lo bueno es que así Jeanne y yo tenemos mas oportunidades con otras personas porque si yo me hubiera dado cuenta a tiempo y no fuera tan confiado al igual que si ella hubiera confiado mas en mi nada de eso hubiera pasado pero solo el destino sabrá si somos el uno para el otro -djo Hao pero luego cambio su tono de voz –pero como te vuelva a ver rondando por aquí te las veras con ella y créeme que no le gustara nada lo que hiciste- dijo Hao señalando a Nely que estaba acostada en sabrá dios donde pero estaba dormida

-bueno Hao adiós hasta nunca espero que seas feliz en esta y en tus otras vidas me despides de Nely aunque no creo que se acuerde de mi- dijo ya despidiéndose

-créeme que no seré feliz ella me castigara y usara su reishi y se enterara y le dirá a Anna que te busque con su rosario y me castigara mas y se enojara y ya vete por favor prefiero que esto acabe pronto- dijo Hao con cascaditas en los ojos

-esta bien- dijo como en tono de extrañeza y rareza al mismo tiempo

Después de eso Nely no despertó hasta el día de mañana Jeanne se la paso lamentándose y llorando por no haber confiado mas en Hao pero luego llego lizerth

FLASH BACK

-Jeanne no es justo que solo tu te atormentes por eso déjalo así también Hao tuvo la culpa hasta el lo acepto- dijo lizerth sentándose al lado de la doncella

-lo se pero no dejo de sentirme culpable mas que todo fue mi culpa no debí de haberte pedido que le dieras celos eso no es digno de una doncella- dijo mientras cubría su cara en sus rodilla

-no diga eso usted es la persona mas noble que conozco la mas buena la mejor para ser una doncella y si Hao no la sabe valorar es su problema usted siga adelante es mas si quiere saber si el siente celos por usted segamos con el plan y listo de todas formas no gana nada con lamentarse- dijo lizerth de lo mas sincero (lizerth- si sincero sobre todo sincero…)

-de verdad- dijo Jeanne levantando el rostro y lizerth pudo ver como tenia los ojos rojos e hinchados

-si venga con migo iremos a comer- dijo lizerth y le extendió la mano a Jeanne

FIN FLASH BEACK

Después de eso Jeanne y Hao apenas daban signos de que el otro existía y nunca hablaban mas de lo necesario pero Hao se veía mejor que Jeanne aunque en el fondo también le doliera que hubieran terminado no lo iba a demostrar también Hao paso gran parte de la noche cuidando a Nely aunque el supiera que estaba bien y que lo único que necesitaba era dormir pero ya en la noche Jeanne no podía dormir y se fue bajo un árbol a mirar el paisaje Hao tampoco podía dormir así que fue a dar una vuelta y se encontró a Jeanne

-que haces aquí pensé que no querías verme- dijo Jeanne mirando hace quien sabe donde

-yo no dije eso son ideas erróneas que te haces en tu mente- dijo Hao al momento que se sentaba al lado de ella

-es bueno saberlo- dijo Jeanne haciendo una pequeña sonrisa de lado

-Jeanne tenemos que hablar- dijo Hao

-esta bien yo también pienso lo mismo-

-bueno pero ¿Por qué?- dijo Hao confundido ante tal acción de que terminan y luego se pone con lizerth

-bueno de todas formas te vas a enterar me sorprende que no aigas usado ya tu reishi ahora que Nely no tiene su campo pero bueno lo que paso fue es que o desconfíe de ti de cómo te comportabas con la falsa Nely pensé que ella ya no era mi amiga y solo te estaba apartando de mi así que yo me fui con lizerth y las cosas se dieron y me siento muy avergonzada con tigo con Nely con mis amigos pero en especial con migo misma así que lo único que puedo decir es perdón y espero que podamos ser amigos si no quieres volver lo comprendo- dijo Jeanne escupiendo todo pero omitiendo la parte que estaba y esta con lizerth solo por darle celos

-bueno tampoco es toda la culpa tulla si yo me hubiera dado cuenta antes esto no hubiera pasado es que pase mucho tiempo sin divertirme tanto y además debí de haberte escuchado, ponerte mas atención- dijo Hao excusándose –y mientras el tiempo que paso y platique con Yoko me di cuenta de que si en verdad nos amaramos como decimos nada de esto hubiera pasado o al meno si también nos amamos como decimos tarde o temprano estaremos juntos así que si me gustaría ser tu amigo por ahora- dijo Hao ya arreglando sus diferencias

-esta bien pero sabes que hiciste totalmente lo mismo que hacías con migo y con cualquier otra pero cuando estas con la verdadera Nely haces mas cosas que yo no puedo hacer contigo y si hasta mas divertidas no será que te gusta Nely- dijo Jeanne con dolor pero lo ultimo de forma cantarina trataba de investigar todo lo que pudiera

-la verdad no lo se porque hasta hace unas horas podría jurar que yo quería y amaba a Nely con un amor de hermanos pero ahora no estoy seguro espero me disculpes- dijo Hao

-no hay nada que disculpar porque como tu dijiste tal vez no somos el uno para el otro como dijimos y tal vez tu deberías estar con Nely- dijo Jeanne

-y tu con lizerth pero aun no se como puedes estar con el verdecito parece niña y mas cuando usaba ese trajecito de los soldados X- dijo Hao

-oye ese uniforme lo hacia ver lindo y además…- Jeanne se quedo pensando por un minuto –no si es cierto tiene un aire femenino ajajá- rieron Jeanne y Hao al mismo tiempo

-si pero estoy totalmente segura de su hombría- dijo Jeanne la final

-si y tu como sabes eso- dijo Hao con un tono de celos

-no te pongas celoso lo que ocurre es que a lizerth e gusta Pilika- dijo Jeanne en casi un susurro

-no estaba celoso pero de verdad y desde cuando porque nunca me di cuenta- dijo Hao con cascaditas en los ojos

-si pero eso no es lo peor Pilika y alo sabia y ella le dijo que no porque estaba enamorada de Ren y lizerth desde entonces quiere recuperar su amor pero desde que se hicieron novios Pilika y Ren ya casi no me cuenta nada y se la pasa con la ex de Ren- dijo Jeanne haciendo conjeturas

-Haver a el verdecito le gusta Pilika a Pilika le gusta Ren a Ren le gusta Pilika pero Suigintou y lizerth están en contra por lo que dices que posiblemente tengan una alianza y por eso Suigintou se mudo a la pensión pero ya lleva mas de unos cuantos meses y eso significan que pronto atacaran?- dijo Hao asiendo mejor trabajo de detective que lizerth

-ajaaa- dijo Jeanne un poco mariada por lo rápido que hablo Hao

-bueno ya es bastante noche y Nely esta sola así que será mejor que nos vallamos a dormir- dijo Hao bostezando

-esta bien dijo Jeanne ya con mas ganas que antes al ver que pudieron platicar a gusto y sin ningún problema ella confiaba que si dios quería que estuvieran juntos ambiento estarían pero tampoco dejar de pensar en lo que dijo Hao sobre Suigintou y lizerth aunque no le gustara eso es posiblemente real mañana le preguntaría a su amigo

Ya estaba amaneciendo y Hao por algún motivo se levanto como si nada y se puso al lado de Nely y se pus a acariciar su cabello todos los demás aun no despertaban pero ellos estaban algo alejados de los demás pero lentamente y no sabe porque pero solo siguió su instinto la beso tiernamente solo poso sus labios sobre los de ella pero en una mala jugada del destino ella despertó estaba tan cansada que pensó que era un sueño y ni siquiera se molesto en abrir los ojos no le importaba quien fuera se sentía bastante bien y a dichos pensamientos no dudo en corresponder el beso co lago de torpeza a lo que Hao se sorprendió pero no se despego de ella ni un segundo si n oque aumento de nivel aquel beso que era tan delicioso ahora si que dudaba sobre sus sentimientos sobre la pequeña shaman no sabia que era pronto Nely pudo notar la intensificación del beso y pensó "ya llegué hasta aquí porque no continuar de todas formas es solo un sueño" pensó y ante eso siguió aumentando la intensidad hasta el momento en que Hao mordió el labio inferior de Nely como para pedir permiso a introducir su lengua a lo que ella solo la acepto y así los dos se unieron en un ritual sagrado que los hacia sentir fuera de lo normal ninguno de los dos había sentido eso antes pero sea lo que sea lo quería volver a sentir pero n o tardo mucho para que el oxigeno se le acabara y así Nely tubo que abrir los ojos lentamente todavía estaba muy cansada Hao también abrió los ojos lentamente si eso era un sueño no quería salir de el jamás, cuando Nely pudo ver bien de quien se trataba y pudo ver esos hermosos ojos ella pensando que el era el novio de Hao le lanzo un puñetazo fuera de lo normal a lo que Hao solo salio volando y Nely se levanto y toco sus labios ahora ella se odiaba por hacerle algo tan malo a alguien que era su amiga Hao también al recibir el impacto del puñetazo de Nely cuando callo recapacito sobre lo que avía pasado así que solo atino a decir unas cuantas cosas

-Nely… yo… lo que pasó…- decía Hao tratando de excusarse pero fue cortado

-NADA, NO PASO NADA- dijo Nely y Hao solo trago grueso

-Y POBRE DE TI Y CREAS LO CONTRARIO O HABLES DE ELLO ASI QUE BETE QUIERO PENSAR- grito una histérica Nely que solo quería estar sola y pensar lo que había pasado hace ya unos segundos lo único que recordaba era que estaba bañándose en ese mismo bosque y ahora despierta cansada vestida y con Hao pegada a ella su casi hermano pegado a ella eso no era posible para empeorarlo el novio de su mejor amiga no podría ni verla a los ojos

-haber Nely tranquilízate recordemos las cosas primero mes estaba bañando luego me despierto con Hao besándome no puede ser posible argggg bueno lo único que are es decir que sufría un lapso de perdida de la conciencia y al no saber yo mis acciones lo ice no le diremos nada a Jeanne y además no es mi culpa fue la de Hao yo no lo estaba besando el me beso- decía Nely luego su conciencia le hablaba

-"y y tu en ves de quitarlo bien que te dejaste y hasta le respondiste"-

-si pero no sabia que era el-

-"entonces tantito peor te ibas a dejar besar por un extraño"-

-si pero ni yo se porque seguí con ese beso se sintió tan lleno de paz y amor tenia un sabor enbriagante que me cautivo y no se las cosas se dieron- decía Nely parecía que hablaba sola (pinshe bipolar que soy T_T ando hablando solaaa)

-si pero tu y yo sabemos que en el fondo esperabas que fuera el"-

-no es cierto-

-"claro que lo es tal vez ni tu te des cuenta pero estas profundamente enamorada y ni siquiera lo sabes"- decía su conciencia

-no es cierto y además ya cállate volveré con los demás en la pensión- dijo Nely y ya no hoyo ni pío de su mente (jajaja) pero cuando pasaba por el lago los vio allí se podría decir que acampando no se avía perdido y salieron a buscarla ¿o si?

Inmediatamente vio a Hao que no dejaba de mirarla pero ella como buena actriz le sostuvo la mirada no se dejaría vencer y mucho menos intimidar por alguien aunque el fuera el gran Hao asakura el sueño de toda mujer y todo hombre la única persona que se avía acercado tano con ella, también la única persona dueña de esa sonrisa que derretía a cualquiera pero a ella no ¿verdad? Ahora si que lo dudaba pero por ningún momento su orgullo le permitió bajar la mirada al contrario le hablo con total naturalidad

-Nely que bueno que ya estas bien jijiji- dijo Yoh con una amplia sonrisa

-si bueno he porque están todos aquí?

-emm bueno una novia de Hao llego y se metió en tu cuerpo luego estuvo de cachonda con Hao alejando a Jeanne de le lo que causo que ellos terminaran y que ahora Jeanne este con migo y Hao al sentirse como perro abandonado se fue con tigo a pasar la noche cuidándote y entonces vino y le preguntamos por ti y por el golpe que tenia en la cara y no nos contesto- dijo Lizergth ocasionando que Nely se sorprendiera por lo que avía pasado y lo que ella avía causado y mas por la parte de que Hao y Jeanne avían terminado por su culpa pero no demostró ningún sentimiento fuera de lo normal

-¿Cómo?- dijo Nely que quería saber exactamente

-lo que oyes Jeanne y yo no somos nada ahora excepto grandes amigos verdad Jeanne?-

-si claro y no te preocupes no fue tu culpa-

-que debía preocuparme?- dijo Nely

-jaja muy graciosa- río Jeanne divertida aunque lo hiciera con o sin intención le divertía como se comportaba ella cuando estaba enojada

-si ya lo se ahora me muero de hambre- dijo Nely al momento que le gruñían las tripas todos estaba comiendo pero le llamo la atención un anillo que tenia Pilika muy bonito por cierto pero…

-haaaa- grito Nely al momento que se alanzaba a Pilika

-que pasa a ti que te pico quítate- dijo Pilika divertida

-no puedo creerlo- siguió diciendo todo en un grito

-que es lo que no puedes creer- dijo Horo Nely estaba tocando el anillo que llevaba puesto Pilika y ella le hizo una señal de que no digiera nada pero no le entendió así que leyó su mente y comprendió

-hey Pilika de donde sacaste ese anillo- dijo Horo confuso al ver el anillo de Pilika

-yo se lo regale hace mucho y me dijo que lo avía perdido pero por lo visto ya lo encontró- dijo Nely en un tono normal le acababa de salvar el cuello a Pilika

-y para eso tienes que hacer tanto escándalo?-

-no importa si te parece o no como me comporto, si no te parece puedes buscar turno y esperar a que me interese- dijo mientras caminaba al lado de Horo

-yo no te he hecho nada para que me hables de esa manera- dijo Horo

-de hecho si-

-cual-

-existir- dijo mientras miraba a Hao estaba muy enojada con el y también muy decepcionada consigo misma

Ya paso la mañana y Pilika estaba buscando una fecha para decirle a su hermano que estaba comprometida con Ren en la mañana Nely la salvo pero si eso vuelve a ocurrir no saldrá tan fácil pero Nely que se sentía muy mal y apenada fue con Ren preguntarle unas cosas de una manera no tan linda…

-hey tao- grito Nely que iba caminando hacia Ren el, abecés se iba a dormir a su departamento el mismo que cuando estaba apenas conociendo a Yoh

-que quieres- dijo de mala gana

-quiero que me des las llaves de tu gimnasio- dijo neutral

-y porque yo iba a hacer eso- respondió

-porque lo necesito ahora o que acaso me lo negaras-

-debería por hablarme de esa manera pero ten si tanto lo necesitas- dijo dándole las llaves –sabes donde esta- le pregunto

-ahora si- respondió y se fue pero ya en la entrada grito – si alguien me busca o quieren saber donde estoy te callas- grito Nely

-hmp bueno de cualquier manera n o pensaba hacerlo-

Después de eso Neli se fue a entrenar al gimnasio de Ren y Ren fue con Pilika a organizar la cena seria mañana

-oye Pili cuando quieres que sea la cena- le dijo estaban platicando en el patio bajo la sombra de un árbol acostados

-no lo se pero necesito que sea lo mas rápido posible Horo se enojara mas si no le decimos pronto- dijo pensando en la reacción de su hermano

-esta bien entonces la cena Sera mañana le diremos a tu hermano y listo-

-pero y cuando me pregunte por que le mentí en la mañana recuerda que Nely dijo que me lo avía regalado para que Horo no se enterara- dijo Pilika

-solo dile la verdad dudo que te haga algo- dijo Ren tranquilo

-bueno pero cuando nos casaremos hay estoy tan emocionada jajaja- dijo Pilika entre risas de emoción

-no lo se falta que tu hermano no te rapte y te lleve lejos- dijo Ren divertido

-cierto mejor primero vemos si salimos vivos- dijo Pilika sabiendo que Horo si la raptaría y la aria monja con tal de que no se casara ya avía pasado mas de 1 año desde que volvió a ver a Ren por lo tanto ya era mayor de edad y pronto también cumpliría años otravez así que tal vez se casaría con 19 años y Ren con 20 (ya se que le lleva 2 años de diferencia pero no lo quiero tan viejo) así que legalmente su hermano no le podía decir nada o ¿si? Bueno como sea lo único que le importaba ahora era estar con su Ren

Cuando Nely llego al departamento fue directo al gimnasio y se puso a entrenar con su posesión (aunque no lo crean si tiene)

Que era una Boushin como la de Ren pero con dos cuchillas anchas y un poco delgadas con un mango corto y luego a cada extremo una cuchilla la ponía girar y después de contra cualquier cosa regresaba a ella (como un boomerang solo que con cuchillas) entecaba haciendo raros y difíciles movimientos estaba tan poco concentrada enojada, frustrada, decepcionada que no tenia total control sobre su alabarda y ya tenia leves cortadas en todo el cuerpo pero no dejaba de entrenar parecía no cansarse y lo único que salía de su boca eran frases como "porque" "estupido" "soy una tonta" "fue mi culpa" "debo ser mas fuerte" esa eran las frases que abecés repetía y cuando las decía daba un golpe hacia un oponente imaginario así se paso todo el día y parte de la noche hasta que los chicos comenzaron a preguntar por ella pero como ellos no la avían visto con Ren no le preguntaron pero después de un rato Pilika le pregunto y como no se podía resistir le dijo donde estaba después les dijo a todos donde estaba y que no se preocuparan que ella sabia cuidarse sola pero Jeanne no se quedo tranquila ya que la avía visto lamentarse así que fue a ver que sucedía

Cuando llego solo oía unos leves gritos por parte de Nely (los ya antes mencionados) se iba a acercar mas pero algo la detuvo aun escondida y vio como Nely paraba de entrenar (Al fin me canse Mucho ¬¬) y se dejaba caer en el piso y decía unas cosas que la dejaron impactada

-porque, porque, todo por mi culpa y encima de todo me besuqueo con Hao sabiendo que era el novio de Jeanne- dijo Nely mientras se agarraba la cabeza como si así encontrara la solución

-"que? No puede ser cuando lo beso Haver si dice que sabia que Hao era mi novio eso paso ante la posesión verdad? Entonces las cosas ya estaban mal antes de que llegara yoko?"- miles de preguntas pasaban por la cabeza de Jeanne pero lo que hoyo la dejo sin habla así que siguió escuchando

-pero no yo ser débil y dejar que posesionaran mi cuerpo y cuando despierto hay alguien pegado a mi incluso si fuera un extraño no lo detuve pero de todos los hombres en el mundo tenia que ser el precisamente el, el que tenia una novia y la dejo por mi culpa- decía Nely de verdad se sentía mal ella de verdad quería a Jeanne y ni se diga de Hao

-Hem Nely puedo pasar- dijo Jeanne que ya pudo hablar pero no se enojo con Nely

-tu que todavía escuchas lo que dije y aun así vienes y me hablas amablemente en ves de odiarme por que lo haces?- dijo Nely ya sin ponerle tanto atención a Jeanne eso era otra prueba mas de que era débil dejo que Jeanne la tomara de sorpresa en ves de sentirla y poder preveer eso

-lo hago porque no estoy enojada con tigo- decía Jeanne dulcemente

-pero porque si por mi culpa tu ya no estas con Hao y todavía para acabarla me beso con el y tu me dices que no estas enojada?-

-si porque no fue tú culpa y además yo ya estaba con lizerth desde antes que tú te besaras con Hao-

-si pero no sabia quien era hasta que abrí los ojos y ahí estaba el y lo arroje lejos y le dije que nada avía pasado pero en realidad si paso dime que piensas- dijo Nely un poco mas calmada

-lo que yo pienso, bueno lo que yo pienso es que no le tuve la suficiente confianza a Hao y por eso me deje llevar por los celos así que le dije a Lizergth que me ayudara lo cual me hace sentir muy mal pero después me di cuenta que en realidad no amo tanto como pienso a Hao y tal vez no estemos destinado el uno para el otro y así podemos tener mas oportunidades así como yo con Lizergth y tu con Hao ^_^- dijo Jeanne un poco feliz lo avía pensado mucho y llego a esa conclusión

-de verdad?- dijo Nely extrañada –y que paso con Hao y con tigo después- volvió a preguntar

-lo que pasó es que hablamos y decidimos estar como muy genios amigos y pasamos tiempo juntos pero nada fuera de lo normal y también nos advertimos-

-wow al parecer a uno ya no lo pueden posesionar porque ocurre toda una novela je jeje- dijo Nely un poco mas divertida

-si la verdad es que si pero no lo vuelvas a hacer porque o si no tal vez ocurre la tercera guerra mundial así que no lo hagas jajá-

-jajaja cierto pero aun es verdad que debo hacerme mas fuerte así n volverá a pasar-

-pero mira como traes el cuerpo Todo lleno de cortadas abiertas aparte que no te duele?- dijo Jeanne preocupada

-la verdad es que no sabia que las tenia hasta que tu me dijiste y por eso me empiezan doler justo ahora muchas gracias Jeanne- dijo Nely un poco divertida

-lo siento no fue mi intención que apenas te dieras cuenta de que tienes heridas abiertas y sangrantes que te pudieran infectar- dijo Jeanne con falso tono de ofensa

-muy bien ahora por tu culpa gastare foryouku innecesario gracias Jeanne- volvió a decir Nely y después uso la técnica de recuperación que cambien ella tenia luego de un momento quedo como nueva ni n solo rasguño

-de nada ^_^- dijo Jeanne al pararse –ahora vienes o no a la pensión ya es muy tarde- dijo Jeanne

-si pero tengo hambre y Anna no me dejara comer ToT- decía con ríos de lagrimas en los ojos

-tranquila podemos pasar a alguna parte a comer- decía Jeanne para consolarla

-pero no tengo dinero siempre me compran lo que quiero al igual que a Anna ToT- volvió a decir Nely al momento que le salían mas ríos de lagrimas

-tranquila my mejor amiga paga- decía Jeanne con una sonrisa

-pero ya te dije que no tengo dinero como se supone que pague- dijo Nely

-la verdad me refería a la tarjeta de crédito ^_^u- dijo Jeanne con una gota en la cabeza

-esta bien así si ^_^- dijo y después fuerota comer a un restaurante luego pidieron un helado como si fueran niñas chiquitas y pasaron por el parque y se sentaron en los columpios estaban risas y risas pero todo estaba ya muy oscuro por lo que las integrantes de la pensión fueron a buscar a las dos y fueron al departamento de Ren y no encontraron nada solo unas gotas de sangre que avía derramado Nely durante su entrenamiento (y el arma no se es de las cosas mágicas del anime que no estas con tu arma pero cuando la necesitas ahí aparece y te la sacas del bolsillo de atrás jajaja) así que decidieron buscar a los alrededores y Lizergth las encontró con su radiestesia y cuando las encontraron a lo lejos las veían con unos botes en la mano (la nieve) que ellos dijeron era cerveza ya que estaban echas unas rizadas pero luego Jeanne se tropezó y le callo todo en la cara a Nely después ella también pero le jalo la blusa que llevaba puesta y le metió todo el helado en sus senos y lo que se quito de la cara se lo embarro a la cara de Jeanne después ellas muy divertidas se corretearon por todo el parque hasta que anna les llamo la atención y se frenaron la instante ocasionando que Jeanne que iba detrás de Nely se cayera por chocar con Nely

-que creen que están haciendo ha estas altas horas de la noche- decía Anna con un aura negra

-emm… lo que paso fue… veras… bueno mejor me dejo de juegos estábamos pasando a comer después de entrenar así que después compramos un helado y ella me lo embarro en la cara ¬¬- dijo Nely

-ella tiene su nombre ¬¬-

-si pero ella esta cubierta de nieve en todas partes jajajaja-

-bueno suficiente Jeanne Nely no se debieron tardar tanto además parecían borrachas yo no les di permiso de salir a ninguna de las dos están castigadas y ustedes harán la cena durante un mes- sentencio la rubia itako Anna

-esta bien U_U- las dos se fueron hasta atrás del grupo Hao que se avía callado ante todo veía como las dos se trataban como si nada hubiera pasado así que era de dos o Nely supero lo del beso y siguió como si nada o le contó a Jeanne y se hicieron mas amigas aunque también puede que las dos estén fingiendo…

Después de eso cuando llegaron a la pensión Pilika llego muy cansada y solo se despidió de en le dijo buenas noches a su hermano y a todos y se fue a dormir a su habitación

* * *

Adelanto del próximo capitulo:

Es de mañana se avisa sobre una cena importante en la pensión se van de compras pasan cosas raras se encuentran a gente rara y todo por el vestido perfecto pero después de una mañana agotadora de comprar y estresarte como nunca en la vida ocurre algo que nadie se esperaba mucho menos Pilika y Ren…

-deja a mi hermana como se van a casar ahora sacare mis _ de _ por hacerle eso a mi hermana-

-cálmate chico _ hasta unos momentos lo único que decías era _ y ahora me golpeas-

Conclusión próximo capitulo centro comercial, las 5 lilis cosas estresantes, platicas amorosas, el final de una novela, golpes en una cabeza, una fiesta de compromiso y como bono el vestido de cada chica destruido por el chico GATO

Próximo capitulo: SOY UN GATO MIRA COMO HAGO MIAU


	12. no me acuerdo del titulo abajo biene

Compromisos

CAPITULO 12

PLAN B EN ACCION; MIRA COMO HAGO MIAU Y EL CENTRO COMERCIAL

Todos en la pensión se encontraban dormidos después de una noche un tanto problemática pero bueno, Pilika despertó feliz porque ese día aria oficial su compromiso con Ren pronto se imagino a si misma con un hermoso vestido blanco, pero luego imagino la cara de su hermano al enterarse y entonces se comenzó a preocupar ahí es cuando comienza el estrés

-necesito contarle a alguien que me casare no puedo decírselo a Jeanne porque ella aun esta dormida ¬¬ y Nely también Anna ni se diga aunque la quiero ^_^ así que el único que me queda es…-

-hola Lizergth que estas haciendo- (acababa de ver Phineas y ferb)

-a nada acababa de despertarme y estoy tendiendo mi futon- dijo Lizergth con una sonrisa

-ha que bien emm, quiero contarte algo, puedes hablar con migo ahora?- pregunto Pilika

-si claro de que quieres hablar- dijo Lizergth cortésmente

-bueno pero desearía que fuera en mi habitación ahí me ciento mas a gusto- dijo Pilika

-esta bien por mi no hay problema-

Lizergth se fue a la habitación de Pilika y ahí Pilika le pidió que se sentara enfrente de ella

-bien ahora si me puedes decir de que quieres hablarme?- dijo Lizergth ya un poco ansioso por ver que le decía Pilika

-bueno lo que pasa es que como nadie esta despierto y tu estas con Jeanne y no tengo nadie con quien hablar quería decirte que Ren y yo nos casaremos!- dijo Pilika emocionada pero se controlo para no despertar a todo sen la pensión

-que?- Lizergth ya lo sabia pero eso no evito que le doliera como si lo hubieran apuñalado el corazón y además por la espalda

-que no te parece? Pero pensé que estabas con Jeanne- dijo Pilika haciendo recordar a Lizergth que también estaba con Jeanne

-si lo estoy pero eso no significa que no me duela-

-pero pensé que como estabas con Jeanne ya te habías olvidado de mí-

-si la amo pero también te amo a ti- dijo Lizergth tomando las manos de Pilika que estaba sentada mientras el se hincaba en su asiento (recuerdan que se sientan en pequeños cojines en el piso)

-pensé que ya aviamos hablado de eso-

-si lo hicimos pero aun no te he olvidado compréndeme no te puedo olvidar de la noche a la mañana-

-pero no fue de la noche la mañana Lizergth yo te dije que amaba a Ren y que te olvidaras de mi hace 4 años por favor olvídame y lo del noviazgo con Ren ya es mas de 1 año así que no me digas que es de la noche a la mañana- dijo Pilika

-pero yo lo siento así no puedo olvidarte-

-pues inténtalo porque esto le dolerá a Jeanne y a ti no te lastimes mas por favor disfruta el resto de tu vida con Jeanne-

-y tu crees que no me duele ahora me duele todos los días me duele cuando te veía hace 4 años y lo veías a el y no a mi, me dolía cuando el te miraba a ti, me dolía cuando te hacia sufrir, también me dolió cuando se hicieron novios, pero me dolió mas el saber que tu y el se casarían yo se que a ti no te dolió por que tu no me amas pero podrías hacerlo con el tiempo-

-no Lizergth no eso no puede ser mírate estas sufriendo demasiado si te hubieras olvidado de mi esto no estuviera pasando- dijo Pilika viendo con compasión a su amigo

-bueno pero por lo menos me puedes dar un beso yo se que no me merezco ni eso pero por favor- dijo Lizergth tratando de convencerla

Mientras eso ocurría los demás de la pensión ni se imaginaban lo que pasaba en la habitación de Pilika. Ren, Anna, Tamao e Yoh ya se avían levantado los únicos que quedaban dormido eran Hao Nely y Jeanne y según ellos Pilika y Lizergth también pero como ya iba a estar el desayuno Ren subió a avisarle a Pilika sobre el desayuno

Devuelta en la aviación Pilika se negaba a tal petición

-no Lizergth no puedo estoy comprometida y lo sabes no podría hacerle eso a Ren y tu no podrías hacerle eso a Jeanne-

-si pero solo un beso para recordarte así por favor-

-lo único que puedo hacer es darte un beso en la mejilla- decía Pilika

-esta bien me conformo con eso- dijo Lizergth pero cuando Pilika le iba a besar la mejida Lizergth cambio de dirección y la beso en los labios en ese momento llego Ren inesperadamente a la habitación y se quedo pasmado por lo que vio pronto sintió como mil puñaladas al corazón

En ese momento Lizergth se separo de pilika para que no se viera que fue forzada a ese beso

-Oh, no se detengan yo ya me iba- dijo Ren yéndose con un gran portazo (ya se que son puertas de papel de arroz y son de esas que se arrastran pero solo imaginen que la estrello :v)

Pilika se desplomo a llorar pero después fue a perseguir a Ren pero se encerró en su cuarto

-wow que paso aquí- dijo sugintou (se que nunca sale pero se me olvidan tantos personajes…)

-creo que todo salio bien sin siquiera planearlo ahora el plan A es dejar que Ren cánsele el compromiso y listo- dijo Lizergth

-no mejor hay que hacer un plan B tu convences a Ren de que lo que vio fue tu culpa y no la de pilika-

-jajaja y porque e de hacer eso no me hagas reír-

-hazlo porque así quedaras como el mejor amigo después me embarazo de Ren se desase el matrimonio me caso con el y tu quedas como el mejor amigo que estará ahí para consolarla y no como el amigo que destruyo su matrimonio y que odiara- dijo sugintou

-creo que tienes razón ahora aremos el plan B así que si me disculpas iré a consolar a una amiga- dijo Lizergth saliendo de la habitación con dirección donde estaba pilika afuera de la habitación de Ren llorando claro el otro ignorándola

Lizergth se acerco a pilika sin decirle nada y le dio la mano para que se levantara ya que estaba sentada en el piso llorando pilika un poco temblorosa acepto la ayuda de su según ella amigo después se fueron al comedor y Lizergth le dio un tea pilika para que se calmara

-ya pilika esta frase es de Yoh pero todo saldrá bien- dijo Lizergth sentándose a su lado también para tomar un poco de te

-lo se debo calmarme mi hermano bajara en cualquier momento y me verá así y quien sabe como reaccionara

-pilika solo quiero pedirte disculpas no fue mi intención ocasionar esto de verdad- dijo intentando disculparse (N/A si como no… ¬¬)

-lo se pero no puedo evitar sentirme mal- dijo ya un poco mas calmada pero luego llego horo y pilika se seco rápido los ojos

-oye pilika que tienes? Traes los ojos rojos e hinchados fue ese chino verdad?_ dijo horo muy enojado

-no hermano, si estuve llorando pero porque me callo tierra en los ojos no pasa nada ves ya estoy mejor- dijo pilika tratando de hacer una sonrisa que no le salio

-pero como que esta bien si ni siquiera puedes sonreír- dijo un poco mas calmado

-eso es porque aun me duele y arde un poco ahora iré para a fuera que me de aire fresco-

-esta bien pero ten cui… uiiii que rico- dijo horo no terminando de decir su frase porque ya estaba comiendo

MIENTRAS EN EL PATIO…

Ren se encontraba entrenando como siempre su cuerpo le pedía a gritos un descanso pero el no aria caso el seguía entrenando con tal de distraerse sus amigos pasaban y le hablaban pero el no les tomaba atención y los ignoraba después llego Lizergth

-"que cínico de seguro viene a restregármelo en la cara"- pensó Ren enojado y poniendo mas energía en su entrenamiento

-Ren tenemos que hablar- Nada

-hey me escuchaste tenemos que hablar- Otra vez nada

-mira quieras o no me vas a escuchar- hizo una pequeña pausa

-lo que viste no fue lo que pasó-

-si solo que tenia algo en la boca y tú como el caballero que eres la ayudaste con eso ¿verdad?- dijo irónicamente

-No lo que paso fue que pilika me estaba contando que se iba a casar con tigo y yo le dije que si la podía besar y luego me dijo que no así que me dijo que le podía dar un beso en la mejilla y luego me desvíe y luego llegaste tu…-

-acaso tengo cara de idiota? Crees que me boy a creer eso?-

-si lo ases o no, no es mi problema yo solo te dije la verdad-

Después de eso Ren le pego un fuerte puñetazo a Lizergth en la cara y este casi se cae pero no lo hizo

-esta bien eso me lo merecía pe…- no puedo terminar ya que recibió otro golpe

-ah esta bien entonces toma esto- después le pego a Ren en la cara y se pelearon era uno de esos casos mágicos de anime que por mas cochinero que hagas o desastre o ruido nadie se da cuenta jajaja

Después llego pilika a parar la pelea acababa de salir de la pensión

-hey alto- grito pero no la escuchaban y se seguían peleando –oigan ya déjense de pelear- y al no recibir respuesta enojada agarro una especie de cuchillo pero de pelea de Ren y lo arrojo a el, por supuesto Ren lo esquivo pero luego vio con cara entre extrañado y furioso a pilika

-porque hiciste eso?- pregunto

-porque tú te peleaste con Lizergth-

-sabes que me pudo haber pasado algo iba directo a mi cabeza-

-si pero lo esquivaste-

-pero puedo haber pasado algo-

-si pero no paso ahora, Lizergth vete yo soy la que hablara con el no tu yo no te pedí que hicieras esto porque justamente sabia que esto pasaría así que vete si te necesito yo te llamo- dijo pilika viendo a Lizergth Ren solo soltó un bufido

-si Lizergth hazle caso a tu nueva noviecita- dijo enojado pilika hizo caso omiso a eso

-si Lizergth por favor-

-pero yo se que no me lo pediste, pero lo hice de todos formas además no me creyó-

-si te creyó o no es muy su problema ya lo hablare yo con el ahora vete- dijo pilika en un tono súper Anna y Lizergth se fue enseguida después de eso Ren siguió entrenando también ignorando pilika

-hay por dios deja de comportarte como un niño pequeño y afronta las cosas de una buena vez- dijo pilika enojada cuando quería sacaba ese tono de "todos están mal menos yo"

-y que quieres que haga que me siente y escuche como me explicas lo que ya se-

-no pero quiero que escuches lo que no sabes así que cállate y escúchame por una ves en tu vida-

-no recibo ordenes y no comenzare ahora- siguió entrenando

-ves te comportas como un niño pequeño donde quedo ese Ren orgulloso que afrontaba sus problemas, ha disculpa se quedo en mi habitación- pilika avía tocado la herida y Ren se enojo notoriamente

-mira lo que en realidad paso fue que Lizergth me pidió darme un beso y yo le dije que no porque ESTABA comprometida pero luego me dijo que si podía uno en la mejilla y yo le dije que si pero al parecer no le importo que estuviera comprometida y me beso y además por si no lo notaste no le correspondí- pilika estaba apunto de llorar pero no las dejaría caer

-si pero no lo separaste de ti-

-es porque estaba en shock y además tú llegaste pasado ni medio segundo-

-y tú crees que me creeré eso-

-pues deberías si quieres que esto funcione deberías dejar tus celos-

-celos? Que arias tu si me vieras a mi besándome con otra persona que no eres tu?- pilika se quedo callada pero luego le nació ese sentimiento de niña e inflo los cachetes e hizo una mueca de que no hablaría y se cruzo de brazos

-que pretendes hacer con eso?- pregunto pero no respondió

-ahora quien se comporta como niño pequeño- volvió a decir pero nada a cambio pilika solo levanto la mirada pero no lo miro a el si no que volteo su cara ya que estaba apunto de llorar así que volteo su rostro de lado donde salía la lagrima para que Ren no la viera y así no se viera mas débil de lo que ya es pero Ren la vio y no dijo nada al parecer se le bajo el enojo al ver a pilika sufrir y soltó una pequeña sonrisa de lado

-eres muy orgullosa-

-igual que tu- dijo con los cachetes inflados no se le pasaba todavía el puchero

-si lo se- dijo resignado después soto un suspiro –ahhh lo si-e-e- estaba apunto de decirlo para el no es fácil disculparse ya que su orgullo se lo impide

-que tu orgullo te impide disculparte?-

-quieres que lo haga-

-si- dijo en un tono de puchero

-l..l..lo..lo..si..si- no había terminado de decirlo cuando pilika le tapo la boca para que no hablara

-pensé que querías que me disculpara-

-basta solo con eso- dijo pilika depuse le dio un dulce y tierno beso

-no me vuelvas a hacer eso si?-

-lo siento O/O- dijo pilika sonrojándose levemente –no le volveré a creer a Lizergth lo prometo- dijo pilika al momento que e volvían a besar

-la verdad yo me refería a lo del cuchillo- dijo con una gota en la cabeza

-ha con que no me vuelvas a ignorar ^_^-

Después de eso pilika y Ren arreglaron sus diferencias y Ren se puso mas protector con pilika y cuando veía a Lizergth se la acercaba mas a el como protegiéndola ya después cuando todos se encontraban en la sala Ren dijo que tenia un asunto importante unos ya sabían y otros no (cofcof horo cofcof baka cofcof)

-espero que sea algo bueno- dijo la itako nadie le interrumpe su te nada mas porque si –o rodaran cabezas-

-muy bien esta noche daré una cena importante por lo que me gustaría que todos asistieran será a las 9:00 es una cena importante así que horo ve vestido decentemente si por favor- dijo Ren para iniciar pelea inconcientemente

-que quieres decir con eso-

-no lo se dímelo tu yo no soy el que no tiene ropa bien para ponerse-

-quieres pelea chinito-

-creo que ya te tardaste macetin-

-ya los dos basta no quiero que se peleen- dijo pilika y Ren paro de pelear al recordar lo de hace poco -las chicas y yo iremos al centro comercial puedes ir con nosotras y comprarte algo ¿si?- dijo pilika

-si porque no mejor vamos todos jijiji- dijo Yoh

-esta bien pero nos tenemos que ir ya para estar listas para la cena así que vámonos ya- ijo Jeanne agarrando el brazo de pilika dirigiéndose a la puerta después de ellas todos se fueron estaba haciendo buen clima por lo que no tenían que cubrirse

Cuando llegaron todos se desparramaron en grupos las chicas en uno solo yendo de tienda en tienda y los chicos solo yendo a una tienda a comprar todo y listo luego irían con sus respectivas novias pero Nely ni Hao tenían novios y se quedaron solos en el centro Commercial viendo impresionados como todos se fueron dejándolos atrás pero lo peor es que Hao desde lo que paso se evitaban y no se podían ver a los ojos por eso Nely decidió actuar como siempre lo hacia en estos casos… actuar como si nada hubiera pasado.

-entonces que hacemos nos dejaron solos-

-si además ya nos los veo- dijo Hao tratando localizar a alguien de sus amigos

-bueno no me pasare todo el día buscándolas como una tonta si me las encuentro pues bien si no ni modo- dijo Nely al momento que se iba de el lado de Hao

-que vienes o te iras por tu parte- dijo como desafiándolo

-si claro ya boy espérame- dijo y después se fue con ella se la pasaron normal nada mas pasaban por las tiendas y veían para ver que era lo mejor hasta que Hao se tropezó enfrente de Nely y este quedo sobre ella y sus rostros también quedaron muy cercas después de eso los dos se pararon notoriamente nerviosos

-lo siento-

-si tu también lo siento- se disculparon los dos y después hubo un incomodo silencio hasta que Hao decidió romper el silencio

-Nely lo que paso la otra vez…-

-nada ya te dije que no paso nada- dijo Nely un poco calmada

-no si pasó-

-lo se pero no quiero tocar el tema fue un error tu pensaste que era tu vieja novia y yo… yo pues estaba toda mareada y confusa a si que en realidad no paso nada-

-no la verdad es que ni yo se que me paso en ese momento no pensé solo actúe y no tienes que sentirte mal porque haiga terminado con Jeanne-

-no ya no me siento mal ^_^-

-entonces porque eres así-

-así como?-

-así distante con migo antes no éramos así-

-solo fue por el mal entendido ahora vallamos con los chicos aya están comprando un helado- dijo Nely señalando a todos sus amigo ya reunidos

-entonces como siempre?-

-si claro-

Llegaron y se saludaron cada quien mostró todo lo que avían comprado a Nely (lamento no poder enseñarles los vestidos se me descompuso mi Mouse y pues es muy difícil subir un capitulo sin Mouse) después fue el turno de comprar su helado a Nely (esta historia es 100% verídica me paso en el mall de mi ciudad junto a unas amigas)

-en que lo quiere?- no se si también en donde ustedes vivan haiga nieve de cono o de baso pero aquí si hay

-lo quiero en cono y todos mis amigos lo quieren en vaso- dijo Nely ya diciéndole el tipo de helado de sus amigos

-OK y de que sabor lo quiere tenemos Twist, Tango, Quebradita, etc. (el viejito empezó a decir muchos tipos de baile menos uno y yo lo dije jajaja)

-pues me da una cumbia- dijo Nely con una sonrisa ese señor viejo era muy alegre después el señor agarro un baso y le echo helado de vainilla (es mi favorito) y se lo dio a Nely como diciendo que ese era el suyo

-aquí tienes una cumbia- dijo el señor mayor con una gran sonrisa si hubiera sido otra persona que no le cayera tan bien hubiera regresado el helado

-sabe me cayo bien- dijo Nely con una sonrisa

-si niña a mi también me caes bien ahora que aderezo quieres?- pregunto el señor (por aderezo se refería a cobertura)

-hay almendras, cereal de chocolate, chispitas, chispitas de chocolate, granola y aderezo de fresa-

-quiero ese- dijo Nely apuntando sin saber que era a algo (era granola con pasas luego mis amigas me dijeron que era jajaja)

-muy bien- dijo el señor y después me dio el helado con una cuchara de un color verde después atendió a los demás pero a medio pedido de Tamao se le antojo el chocolate de Anna pero ella no le dio (te odio Vanesa yo quería chocolate T_T) así que fue a pedirle al señor

-disculpe señor me podía dar a probar tantitas chispas de chocolate?- dijo Nely poniendo su cara de niña buena

-esta bien- y el señor le echo mucho chocolate a un hueco que avía hecho Nely con su cucharita

-listo aquí tienes- dijo y ya solo faltaba un helado cuando agarro un cono

-no señor el cono ya no lo queremos me lo iba a dar a mi pero se equivoco pero no me importa ^_^- dijo Nely con una sonrisa

-discúlpeme entonces no me gustaría que se quedara con ganas de un cono así que…- el señor agarro un cono y lo encajo en la punta del helado tapando el chocolate –y como no tengo una cereza- agarro la botella de fresa y casi la bacía sobre mi helado con cono incluido luego le puso cereal de chocolate y se pego con la fresa después le puso chispitas de colores en todo el helado y también se pegaron con la fresa después agarro una cuchara de Bob esponja promocionales (estaba muy bonita y era de patricio) y la encajo a un lado así que tenia un vaso de helado de todos colores

-listo- dijo y sonrío ante mi helado su jefe lo miro raro por hacer eso

-gracias de verdad se ve muy bien aquí tiene- dijo Nely ofreciéndole dinero

-no niña te lo regalo- dijo el señor dándole una sonrisa a Nely

-esta bien ^_^-

-oye yo también quiero una paleta de Bob- dijo Hao metiéndose

-no, me la dio a mí y a ti no-

-si quiere una cuestan 15$- dijo el señor

-pero por ser amigo de esta niña por ser tu te la doy a 20$- dijo el señor sonriendo

-OK tenga 30- dijo Nely quitándole el dinero a Hao y el señor le dio una paleta de Bob esponja

Y así Nely pasaba por los pasillos con su nieve en mano quería que todos la vieran con ese helado tan bonito la conocieran o no

-si sabes que el helado es para comerse y no para modelarlo verdad?-

-si lo se pero quiero que todos me tengan envidia-

-si no te la comes se te va a derretir-

-bueno tendré que comérmela- (fin de mi historia) dicho eso empezó a lamer el contorno de la nieve sin usar la cuchara y rodeando el cono viendo atentamente a Hao lo hacia inconcientemente pero parecía que estuviera coqueteando con el

Después de eso iban pasando por las calles para ir de nuevo a la pensión y comenzar a arreglarse pero luego un gato se llevo un juguetito de horo y se subió a un árbol del parque y horo lo persiguió

-vuelve aquí animal infernal- dijo horo escalando el árbol

-miau- es lo único que decía el gato pero cuando horo lo iba a alcanzar se callo del árbol y aterrizo de cabeza quedo inconciente pero ya estaban cerca de su casa así que se lo llevaron ya cuando llegaron horo parecía recuperar la conciencia

-he donde estoy- decía horo al momento que se tocaba la cabeza

-estas en la pensión hermano-

-necesito comer algo- y así horo se levanto medio mareado y tambaleándose por toda la casa hasta que llego a la cocina abrió el refrigerador y…

-¡NO HAY PESCADO!- grito horo e inmediatamente su hermana fue con el ya todos comenzaban a arreglarse para la cena

-no hay hermano si quieres en la cena puedes comer pescado pero ya vete y alístate para salir-

-¿salir? A donde?- horo no entendía ni recordaba nada

-hay hermano ya deja de estar jugando y métete a bañar ahora o se te ara tarde-

-a si luego lo ago por ahora necesito pescado!- horo no paraba de decir que quería su amado pescado

-si te metes a bañar te doy todo el pescado que qui- pilika no pudo terminar ya que horo ya se iba a meter a bañar y solo rodó los ojos pero después escucho a su hermano…

-KYAAAA que es esto? Esta tan, tan, tan mojado yo no puedo hacer esto- dijo horo secándose el agua que le avía caído a su piel y por el grito todos fueron corriendo para ver que ocurría

-que te pasa hermano obvio que el agua esta mojada que esperabas-

-que ocurre aquí- pregunto Lizergth

-lo que ocurre es que yo no necesito mojarme así que no lo Hare y tampoco me pueden obligar-

-que ahora te crees un gato que odia el agua?- dijo Ren con una sonrisa de lado

-yo creerme un gato jajaja por dios-

-eso pensé ahora métete a bañar- dijo pilika

-jajaja como que si me creo un gato ¡soy un gato!- dijo horo y todos se quedaron con cara de ¿Qué?

-¿Qué? O_O- dijeron todos los presentes

-si soy un gato miren como digo miau- dijo horo con una gran sonrisa

-hermano tú no eres un gato-

-si, no eres un gato y eso te lo podemos demostrar- dijo Ren

-por ejemplo si lo fueras ahorita te estuviéramos persiguiendo ya sabes como es Anna y su política de 0 animales- dijo Ren

-eso es porque soy un gato rudo (con voz ruda) mira como digo miau-

-eso no demuestra nada además si fueras un gato te gustaría la leche y tu odias la leche-

-eso es porque soy un gato vegetariano (con vos elegante y chapándose los dedos) mira como digo miau-

-no, no y no además si fueras un gato podrías trepar un árbol y no puedes eso ya quedo demostrado-

-eso es porque soy un gato pesado (con vos pesada) mira como digo miau-

-ha que no lo eres hermano ya sácate esa idea de la cabeza-

-mira horo aquí hay otro ejemplo si fueras un gato podrías lavarte a ti mismo con la lengua y eso te aseguro que no puedes-

-claro que puedo miren! (comienza a improvisar movimientos gatunos)

-¡Santo cielo!-

-Esto es muy perturbador-

**-** OK, OK eres un gato pero deja de hacer eso-

**-** ¿Ven? Soy un gato y digo miau-

**-** ¿Cómo aprendiste a hacer eso?-

**-**Yoga-

**-**suficiente como broma ya estuvo bueno ahora horo regresaras a la normalidad te meterás a bañar te cambiaras e iras a la cena te guste o no- dijo pilika al momento que agarraba a horo de la playera y lo jalaba hasta el agua y lo mojaba no le importaba ensuciarse nada arruinaría su noche de compromiso

**-**pilika que… estas… haciendo… déjame en paz- decía horo cadáver que era librado de otro manigerazo de agua

**-**ahora el jabón- dijo pilika tomado jabón en polvo que Tamao avía dejado en el baño lo agarro y se lo echo a horo en todo el cuerpo pero mas en la cara y comenzó a tallar la ropa de el como si fuera la esponja en su cuerpo

**-**ahora a enjuagarte- y después agarro a horo a manigerazos una ves mas y lo dejo limpio después agarro una toalla y lo seco todo aun contra las constantes protestas de horo

**-**ahora cámbiate tu solo y rápido si no quieres que yo lo haga- dijo pilika enojada encerrándolo en su habitación y con llave luego todos la miraron estaban asombrados por lo que acababan de ver

**-**¿Qué?- dijo pilika mas enojada ahora que se miraba bien termino toda empapada sucia y con jabón por todas las partes de su cuerpo eso sin mencionar que estaba toda despeinada

**-**no, no nada solo que me meteré a bañar yo solo ^_^u-

**-**que acaso tengo algo raro ¬¬-

**-**no, no nada-

**-**Yoh quiero que limpies esto ahora- demando Anna

**-**pero si yo no fui fueron pilika y horo T_T-

**-**pilika tiene cosas que hacer, y que, acaso no aras lo que yo te diga- dijo con voz tenebrosa

**-**no lo que quise decir es que ahora mismo lo limpio ^_^-

Después de eso pilika se estaba arreglando y horo aun no salía de su habitación…

-he joven pilika el joven horo aun no sale de su habitación

-no te preocupes Tamao yo boy ahora mismo-

Cuando pilika entro vio a horo con el traje mal puesto y además dormido en una posición gatuna

-HOROKEU USUI- grito pilika

-no grites hermana que no sabes que los gatos tenemos los oídos mas desarrollados-

-mira horo no eres un gato así que reacciona o te golpeare tanto que no sabrás ni tu nombre-

-si soy un gato ahora si me dejas en paz por favor-

-no!, se hace tarde y no tienes bien puesto el traje y además yo no estoy lista y para acabarla te crees un gato-

-talvez necesite algo para volver a la realidad como otro golpe o no se…- apareció Ren

-si tal vez tengas razón

-golpearme ustedes a mi ja! No pueden golpear a un gato soy mas hábil que ustedes- después de eso comenzó a brin cotear por todo el cuarto

-bueno tal vez solo necesites esto- dijo pilika que ya estaba cansada agarro a Ren de improviso y lo beso el se sorprendió pero lo correspondió de todas formas en ese momento horo para su estado híper

-viste somos novios y nos vamos a casar- dijo pilika mostrándole en dedo el anillo horo hizo una mueca de total repulsión y espanto

-como te atreves chino cochino a hacerle eso a mi hermana si antes me creía un gato usare estas garras para acabarte- dijo horo abalanzándose sobre Ren e iniciando una nueva pelea después llegaros TODOS los de la pensión

-ya le dijiste verdad-

-haa *suspiro* si la verdad ya se lo dije pero por lo menos no se cree un gato…-

* * *

de nuevo disculpen por tardar tanto en actualizar lo que pasa es que la computadora esta ne el cuarto de mi hermana mayor, y solo la uso cuando ella esta en la universidad, pero ultimamente ha estado faltando asi que casi no puedo usar la computadora ¬¬, y por si fuera poco se me calló el mause y se descompuso (solo imaginense el madraso que se devio de aver dado) y es muy dificil el actualizar sin mause :/

tambien creo que se esta haciendo obligacion el subir capitulos (aunque literalmente lo es ya que a mi no me gustaria qu eme isiseran lo mismo osea cortarme la historia) no me gustaría pensar que subir capítulos es una obligación porque seria como trabajo o tarea y a mi me aburre mucho la tarea o le trabajo y no quiero que deje de ser divertido porque si no las ideas no fluirán y así ya no abra capítulos :/ así que espérenme el tiempo que sea necesario para ver otro capitulo a mi no me gusta dejar las cosas a la mitad así que tengan por seguro el final de compromisos

aparte ¿que creen? IRÉ A LA CAF DE ESTE AÑO! eso me alegra muchísimo ya que me entere de su existencia faltando un mes exacto para que sucediera y creo que si me dejaran llevo 3 semanas haciendo todos los labores en casa que parezco sirvienta pero le esfuerzo lo vale me dan 200$ a la semana por hacerlo y así tendré dinero para gastar :D y mas el dinero de mi beca (aunque no lo crean si estudio ¬¬ y mucho) tendré mucho mas y ademas aprendi a hacer onigiris y Bentos jajaja estoy orgullosa de mi he hecho muchas cosas pero lo malo es que el mismo 16 de junio tengo la quinciañera de mi prima y no se como legar solo iré con mi amiga pero por nada del mundo me pierdo esta convención

tratare de subir rápido el próximo capitulo gracias por leer:

Nely de Asakura Tao


	13. notas de mi persona :D

espero me disculpen el no poder subir capítulos continuamente, ya que a mi corta edad estoy asta el tope de trabajo.

Para acabarla estoy haciendo los exámenes de enlace y después tendré que hacer los exámenes finales, entregar todos los trabajos y tareas que no entregue, (:D) aparte de varias fiestas a las que asistir (a buena hora se les ocurrio hacer fiestas a mi samigos ¬¬ aunqeu yo tampoco me quejo...).

también tengo que hacer de sirvienta en mi casa ya que si quiero ir a la CAF tengo que tener dinero y con la beca sola no me alcanza ¬¬, y según mi mama debo hacer lo normal que es recoger, sacudir, limpiar, barrer, tender camas, trapear, lavar platos, barrer el patio, regar el patio, lavar el baño, y no se cuantas cosas mas. Y lo peor es que ese mismo día tengo la 15 de una prima y no se si iré. :/

Y para rematar quiero comprar me un teléfono así que a mi corta edad (13 años huy si que joven ¬¬) (y si no tengo teléfono no se burlen ¬¬) tengo que trabajar de paquetera para ganarme la vida y ya comen se a trabajar, aparte que haremos algo tipo show para despedir la generación que saldrá de la secu y yo bailare el toro mambo :$

Así que si pensaban que su vida era atareada la mía es aun mas y enésima tengo que terminar este fic no lo pienso dejar tirado se me hace una falta de respeto asía mi persona ya que si comienzo algo no paro hasta conseguirlo ^_^

en resumen tengo que hacer de sirvienta, buena hija, buena estudiante, trabajadora, pachanguera, dibujante, (si comenze a dibujar :D) y otras mas de chorro mil de cosas así que solo esperen ha y me tarde 5 meses en ver mi primer review creo que no tengo vergüenza así que gracias **anneyk por ser mi primer review *w*** así que solo esperen un rato no se desesperen


	14. la charla de Tamao

Compromisos

CAPITULO 13

LA CHARLA DE TAMAO

Ya avía pasado algo de tiempo unas 2 horas y apenas horo y Ren se calmaban avía sido muy difícil hacerlo pero al final lo lograron, por ahora horo se negaba a dirigirle la palabra a su hermana y la ignoraba

-hermano ya deja de ignorarme!- decía pilika persiguiendo a su hermano por toda la casa, horo la evitaba, la ignoraba y de todo…

-horo tu savias que algún día sucedería!-seguía diciendo pilika, los demás se encontraban viendo la tele ya artos de tantos gritos horo solo se fue a la sala con sus amigos a ver la tele pero con horo viene pilika y con pilika vienen… los gritos

-parece que ahora todos se les dio por actuar como niños pequeños- dijo pilika recordando la actitud de Ren con ella en la mañana

-ya cállate pilika si horo quiere actuar como niño pequeño déjalo tarde o temprano te hablara y si no lo hace mejor para ti tu hermano es estresante- dijo Anna mas que estresada si pilika no fuera su amiga ya le hubiera dado uno de sus ataques mortales

-¡Yo no soy estresante!, tu lo eres bruja- dijo horo exaltándose y apuntando con el dedo índice a la itako al instante el aura de la rubia se elevo por los cielos y horo palideció momentos después podemos ver a horo volando estilo rocket (N/A :p)

Ya después horo seguía sin hablarle a pilika y como veía que ella seguía con Ren y no hacia nada para romper su compromiso hizo algo que nadie se imaginaria nunca y menos tratándose del glotón usui…

-que aras una huelga?- dijeron todos en la pensión al unísono

-y de que se tratara esta huelga horo?- pregunto Yoh extrañado

-es una huelga de hambre y no comeré hasta que pilika decida no casarse con el chinito ese… así que si muero de hambre…- dijo horo haciendo una pasusa –es culpa de ese chinito!- dijo horo subiendo de tono y apuntando con el de do a Ren

Bueno todos ya avían decidido irse a dormir y haber que pasaba mañana pero en la noche alguien no podía dormir del todo bien ya que tenia mucha hambre…

-"tengo mucha hambre a buena hora se me ocurrió esta huelga sin siquiera haber comido antes"- dijo horo retorciéndose en su futon –"ya se iré a la cocina sin que nadie me vea y así poder comer y seguir con esta huelga a partir de mañana"- pensaba horo mientras se dirigía a la cocina con cautela… aunque bueno ustedes conocen el concepto de "cautela" de horo, sí, iba tirando todo a su paso ocasionando que mas de una apersona en la pensión se despertara y entre ellas la primera en despertare, la gran, abominable, intimidante, furiosa, y adormilada, itako

-sea quien sea quiero que se valla a dormir ¡A-HO-RA! Si vuelvo a escuchar otro ruido rodaran cabezas- dijo Anna e inmediatamente horo subió a las escaleras no quería morir aun

Y ahí estaba horo retorciéndose de hambre no podía dormir pero después escucho unos pasos que se dirigían a su habitación así que inmediatamente se acomodo en su futon y se izo el dormido y pronto sintió como alguien desliaba la puerta con mucho cuidado para no ser escuchada claro a la persona que venia no era tan inútil como horo así que la puerta no izo ruido ^_^

-ettho… horo… sigue despierto- dijo Tamao susurrando para no ser descubierta, y horo al oír que era Tamao se sonrojo pero decidió seguir haciéndose el dormido pero su hambre lo traiciono y le rugieron las tripas y lo único que puedo hacer es hacerse bolita y decir que tenia hambre

-haaa tengo tanta hambre- pero después se dio cuenta de que ahí estaba Tamao así que le dijo -que quieres Tamao?-

-necesito que hablemos por favor- dijo Tamao mirándolo y un poco sonrojada

-esta bien, pero no se te hace que es un poco tarde como para hacerlo- dijo horo sin entender la situación

-lo se, si quiere me puedo ir- dijo Tamao bajando la vista

-lo siento no fue mi intención, si podemos hablar pero mejor lo hacemos afuera no valla a ser que Anna nos regañe como casi lo hace ase rato ToT- dijo horo mientras le rodaban ríos de lagrimas

Después de eso horo y Tamao se fueron para el patio donde pudieran conversar tranquilamente…claro con uno que otro tropezón por parte de horo

-ettho, horo quisiera preguntarle, ¿Por qué no acepta el matrimonio de pilika y Ren?- dijo tímidamente Tamao

-¿para eso es que vinimos hasta aquí? Ya lo dije Tamao no estoy de acuerdo y punto-

-si pero ¿Por qué?, pilika ya es grande y Ren la cuidaría muy bien-

-si pero el me la quiere quitar de mi lado…-

-no lo ara, pilika lo quiere mucho y siempre estará para usted-

-si pero ella es mi hermana menor-

-y siempre lo será, no ve que ella también sufre-

-como?-

-si, pilika también sufre al ver su rechazo ella también lo quiere al igual que ama a Ren y que usted haga que se decida por uno de los dos es muy difícil… entiéndela-

-pero no era mi intención que ella sufriera- decía horo mientras agachaba la cabeza

-tal vez no fue su intención pero aun así pilika sufre, lo hace en este momento, por eso decidí venir a hablarte para que entendieras y Pilika ya no sufra por tu rechazo-

-pero ya te dije es mi hermana menor y no la puedo dejar ir así como así-

-ella nunca se ira, y además ella siempre será tu hermana ya te dije, y además ella aun te ama, apesar de que no apruebes su matrimonio lo único que debes hacer es apoyarla ella ya no es una niña-

-lo se pero ese chino lo único que quiere es alejarme de ella-

-no lo ara pilika te ama y ella no dejara que eso pase-

-pero y si la obligan?-

-no pasara además Ren ama a pilika no?, eso significa que solo quiere el bien para ella así que no le ara nada-

-arg, Tamao tu siempre tienes la razón u.u ¡pero si ese Chi…!-

-nada Ren no le ara nada- se apresuro a cortarlo Tamao

-esta bien ese chinito se puede casar con mi hermana ya que- dijo horo toda vía no muy convencido

-muy bien entonces ya es tarde será mejor irnos a dormir- dijo Tamao levantándose (estaban sentados)

-Tamao me ayudas a levantarme no tengo fuerzas y tengo tanta hambre u/u- dijo horo con la cabeza agacha y un poco sonrojado

-claro ^_^ - respondió Tamao

Pero cuando la débil Tamao intento levantarlo se callo para atrás llevándose a horo consigo. Cuando los dos se dieron cuenta de como habían terminado se pusieron rojos al instante, y horo se quería levantar pero Tamao en un intento de que no se valla lo jalo un poco de la camiseta y agarrando valor de quien sabe donde y le pregunto…

-ettho horo… te gusta alguien…- pregunto tímidamente Tamao en la misma posición pero aun así se veía la determinación en sus ojos

-Tamao para que quieres saber eso- dijo horo sonrojado

-solamente se me ocurrió no tiene nada de especial-

-bueno si me gusta alguien- dijo horo bajando la mirada y poniéndose más rojo cada vez

-si? Y quien es, bueno no es que me interese o que este obligado a decirme es solo curiosidad-

-bueno hay alguien que me gusta, y va en la escuela con migo…- dijo horo aun sin decir de quien se trata

-ah espero que ella corresponda sus sentimientos- dijo Tamao poniéndose un poco triste, aunque ella pensaba que era imposible a ella también le gustaba horo, y se intentaba levantar pero horo no la dejo…

-y también vive aquí en la pensión…-

-así? Hem la Srta. Nely es muy bonita además de inteligente- decía Tamao con tristeza ella sabia que era imposible que el precisamente el se fijara en ella, pero dichos pensamientos fueron contrariados a momento que Horo deposito un beso en sus dulces labios, para Tamao esta experiencia era desconocida, no sabia que hacer, pero aun así se dejo llevar, ninguno de los deseaba separarse pero aun así la falta de oxigeno los obligo a separarse, cuando se separaron por completo Tamao, al igual que Horo, estaban apenados pero aun así no se arrepentía de nada, Tamao deseaba con fervor de nuevo aquellos labios que la hacían sentir amada, no obstante el temor y la pena le jugaron un mal rato obligándola a solo atinar a agachar la cabeza de forma apenada, Horo al darse cuenta de eso el en la misma situación decidió confesarle sus sentimientos por si con aquel tímido beso no le avía quedado claro, obligándola a mirarlo poniendo una mano sobre su barbilla y alzándola hacia el una vez que hicieron contacto visual y los dos se perdían en las orbes del otro Horo pronuncio aquellas palabras que Tamao anhelaba tanto

-quien me gusta eres tú-

Después de dicha confesión Horo no soltó la barbilla de Tamao si no, que la arrastro hasta sus labios clamantes de otro beso pero con mas intensidad a ninguno de los dos les importo lo demás para ellos solo existían ellos dos, nadie mas, solo ellos, solo las estrellas y la noche eran testigos después de eso ninguno de los dos supo que paso pero aun así esa noche fue una que jamás olvidaran ninguno de los dos… (N/A eso o mi cabeza no da para mas les dejo a la imaginación que fue lo que paso ^_^) (N/A: un momento O_o si no supieron que paso como esa iba a ser una noche que jamás olvidarían jajaja :epic fail:)

Mientras esos dos se la pasaban de lo mejor una pilika muy decidida fue a la habitación de Ren

PILIKA POV'S

Si mi hermano no me deja casarme con el pues lo lamento por el pero yo de verdad amo a Ren aunque y si tal vez no puedo casarme con el…

Ya lo se me entregare a el en cuerpo y alma así nadie nos podrá separar además lo amo y no importa lo que pase siempre seré suya

Con la idea ya planteada me escabullí hasta el cuarto de Ren entrando con cautela y entonces lo vi se veía tan hermoso durmiendo tenia una cara angelical y un cuerpo para morirse

-Ren estas despierto?- le pregunte susurrando

-bueno ahora si lo estoy, que haces aquí?- me respondió un poco somnoliento y yo me ruborice

-hem etto… bueno yo- estaba más que nerviosa no sabia ni que decir así que mejor deje que mis acciones hablaran, lo comencé a besar primero se mostró confundido pero después siguió el beso

No se como, pero me las arregle para que Ren se acercara a mi le comencé a acariciar todo su pecho, creo que descubrió a donde quería llevar todo esto así que entre besos hablo

-segura-

-solo hazme tuya- wow que rápido perdí la vergüenza!

Hasta ahora no había hecho nada más que besarnos y una que otra caricia mía pero ninguna por parte de Ren no le tome importancia pensé que lo aria ya que tomara mas confianza con migo

nos estábamos besando tranquilamente y pronto aumentamos de volumen sabia lo que venia pero aun así no opuse resistencia fue hasta que sus manos se comenzaron a mover por mi cuerpo que comprendí que no estaba lista aunque yo savia que me gustaba no estaba lista tanto física como mentalmente pero mas mentalmente así que lentamente me separe de el entre besos y manoseos

-lo siento, no devi venir no estoy lista-

rápidamente vi como la cara de Ren se encistrecia de una cosa estaba segura, el me amaba tanto como yo a el seguro el comprendería aunque no estoy segura si comprenderá del todo...

-yo te amo y ago esto por amor si dices que no estas lista no estas lista- me respondió el con la cara tristeza aun en su rostro

Me acerqué, mucho, y lentamente me quité la blusa. Su expresión cambió radicalmente de triste a asustada y de asustada a satisfecha... Con ambas manos lo jale de la nuca, poco a poco, hasta que logré llegar al futon. No sé como pero también conseguí que se posara encima mío. Bese su cuello... su mentón... su boca. Entonces él hablo.

-Pilika...-

-Shhh... -Dios! Esa no era yo. Esa era una Pilika lujuriosa, desesperada e incitada. -Sólo quiero hacer el amor contigo.. es todo.

-Porqué?-

-Porque... –esa fue una pregunta ingeniosa. El esperaba que yo respondiera "Porque te deseo" para cacharme en una vana acción de sexo por placer y no sexo por amor. Así que supuse que quería yo le respondiera: -Porque te amo. –hice una pausa.– Y te deseo.

-Igual yo-

-Calla-

Me miró a los ojos y esta vez fue él quien parpadeo. Tomó aire para hablar, pero no lo dejé, besé su boca como intentando sacarle todo el aire de los pulmones. Apenas nos habíamos separado, dicte mi sentencia.

-Len...-

-Si?-

-Hazme tuya-

REN POV'S

Esa no era la Pilika de siempre. Había lujuria en sus ojos, respiraba entrecortadamente e incluso la veía un poco sonrojada. Quería que la hiciera mía. Pero... ¿Por dónde empezar?

Yo quería probar que no planeaba tener sexo conmigo por placer, quería una prueba de que la ainu realmente me amaba. ¿Cómo?

Me sacó de mis pensamientos cuando comenzó a besarme de nuevo. Su boca corrió desde mi hombro hasta el lóbulo de mi oreja, el que estuvo mordisqueando seductoramente antes de que yo reaccionara. Entonces pensé que lo mejor sería dejar la cordura a un lado y empezar a actuar por instinto.

La alejé de mi oreja y fui yo entonces quien la besaba a ella, desde la boca, al mentón, hacia el cuello, por la clavícula, el pecho... Y pensaba divertirme un momento con su vientre, Besé completa la zona cercana a su ombligo, yo, la oía soltar pequeñas risitas.

La abracé por debajo de sus brazos y allí encontré la clave de porqué estaba tan poco cohibida: El broche de su sostén. Cuando se dio cuenta de que pensaba sacárselo se puso muy tensa. Finalmente lo logré. Ambos teníamos sólo una prenda encima.

Yo estaba embelesado mirando su cuero, sus delgadas y contorneadas piernas, su minúsculo talle, sus senos no eran muy grandes pero si bien formados, y sus brazos aunque un poco menudos ella era perfecta. Pero noté que ella estaba incómoda, pues se cubrió con ambas manos el pecho, en un gesto tímido.

La volví a abrazar, pegué mucho nuestros cuerpos y acaricié su espalda desnuda, tenía una textura tan suave. Su olor era enervante, el calor de su piel era placentero... el roce de sus senos y mi pecho era erótico. Exploré cada milímetro de su dorso mientras yo sentía como se iba relajando. Era lo que yo buscaba, quería que se acostumbrara a su desnudez. Ya que lo estuviera... pensaba desnudarla totalmente.

PILIKA POV'S

-Eres hermosa...-

Me dijo cuando se apartó de mí. Me tomó de ambas manos impidiendo que me volviera a cubrir. Me sentía tan indefensa, tan expuesta a sus ojos ansiosos que no dejaban de verme.

-Ren, Suéltame-

-No-

-Suéltame-

-Porqué te avergüenzas de ti misma?-

Fue una buena pregunta y ameritaba una buena respuesta. No sabía que contestarle. Era tan difícil explicarme.

-Sólo mírame...-

-Ya lo hice. Y para mí no hay nada tuyo de lo que te debas abochornar-

Pero claro que ya me había mirado! Podía incluso decir que se sabía mi cuerpo de memoria. Pero yo seguía incómoda.

-Ren. Nada de mí es bonito-

Me miró de la punta de los pies hasta los ojos.

-A mi me encantas completa-

Sonreí-

-En serio?-

-Te lo juro-

Besé su boca. Toqué su pecho, pues había soltado ya mis manos. Ya no estaba incómoda. Creía en sus palabras. Ren me hacía sentir otra. Comenzó a recorrer cada centímetro de mi cuerpo con sus manos inquietas, su roce contra mi piel me hacía sentir tan erótica. Lentamente percibí como el calor de nuestros cuerpos aumentaba.

-Ren...-

-Te amo-

-Yo también-

-Entonces... qué esperamos?-

Posó sus manos en mis caderas y las fue bajando poco a poco, arrastrando consigo mi última prenda. Pero repito. Pilika Usui no se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados. No Señor! Puse mis manos en su cuello y las fui bajando por su pecho, su abdomen, sus caderas, y poco a poquito sus bóxers también fueron para abajo. Ambos estábamos desnudos.

REN POV'S

Era delicioso sentir el roce de nuestros cuerpos. Era excitante oír cada gemido suyo. Era exquisito saborear el sudor de su piel. Era tentador escucharla decir mi nombre entre cada caricia.

Mis manos ya no podían quedarse quietas. Una de ellas se había deslizado a su botón de placer y la otra era el condimento perfecto, pues, fuera de mi control, masajeaba uno de sus senos, mientras mi mente entera se ocupaba de saborear su saliva, de recordar sus labios y de frotar nuestras lenguas de una manera feroz.

A cada momento lograba verla más sonrojada. Sudaba en exceso, sus ojos comenzaban a nublarse.

PILIKA POV'S

Sus dedos mostraron ser eficaces al proporcionarme un placer indescriptible. Sentía un cosquilleo en todo el cuerpo y pequeñas descargas eléctricas saliendo de mi pecho.

Sus manos sobre mi piel eran una caricia del cielo. Me sentía tan femenina debajo suyo que no quería que dejara de acariciarme aunque él sólo me mirara excitada y a punto de estallar.

Mis gemidos no parecían querer quedarse dentro de mi boca. Pero yo ya estaba cansada...

-Ren. Te deseo... sólo hazlo, Entra-

-Segura?-

Asentí, vi perfectamente como tomaba una pose en la que se mostrara cómodo, pues yo sabía que en cualquier momento me penetraría y yo... yo no sería otra cosa que su mujer.

REN POV'S

Yo era el hombre que convertiría a Pilika Usui en mujer. Estaba a punto de inaugurar su vida sexual. Iba a ser el ladrón de la virginidad de la mujer que amaba. Eso lo era todo...

-Lista?

Volvió a afirmar. Me preparé, física y moralmente. Mi pene estaba erecto, todo estaba en posición. Sus ojos miraron los míos. Parpadeó. Y entonces poco a poco mi miembro entró en su vagina, acción con la cual Pilika soltó un gran alarido.

Yo ya estaba dentro de ella. Ella ya era mi mujer.

Me quedé quieto. Quería que se acostumbrara a mí. A que un pedazo de carne mía estuviera en su interior. Miré en sus ojos, había lágrimas. Me sentí culpable pues sabía que le había dolido e incluso si me siguiera moviendo, le seguiría doliendo.

-Hagamos esto rápido-

Asintió con la cabeza. Y comencé a mover mi cuerpo, a sacar mi miembro poco a poco y a introducirlo dentro una vez más. La oía gritar, no sabía si era placer o si era dolor. Quizá era una mezcla de ambas. Su rostro estaba completamente rojo, retorcía ambas manos y yo aún no podía saber que sentía ella. Y como si hubiera leído mi mente dijo en voz quebrada...

-Sigue, es delicioso...-

Así que lo hice. Mis envestidas eran cada vez más potentes. Cada cambio, ya fuera en velocidad o profundidad, Pilika soltaba un quejido de dolor. Pero poco a poco, esa expresión de amargura en su rostro fue desapareciendo. Sus gritos y gemidos ya no eran de sufrimiento, finalmente su llanto se fue convirtiendo en una oleada de gemidos que según noté no podía contener.

Sentía las paredes de su vagina contraerse. Nuestras pieles ardían.

PILIKA POV'S

Era hermoso, delicioso, excitante, explosivo, placentero, magnífico.

Cada embestida suya me proporcionaba un placer incontenible. Cada roce de nuestras caderas me hacía percibir el calor de su piel. Cada que se alejaba de mi y regresaba para penetrarme más profundamente mi garganta se desgarraba al soltar gemidos que simplemente no podían ser escondidos.

Aquello era la gloria. Aún veía borroso, pues mis ojos aún tenían lágrimas. La excitación que sentía me obligaba incluso a gemir de una manera descarada. Y entonces sentí un espasmo recorrer todo mi cuerpo... un orgasmo.

Sentí cerrarse a las paredes de mi vagina. Mi piel se erizó, mis pezones se hicieron erectos al grado que incluso un masajeo de mi amante me producía cierto dolor y dejé escapar un grito que fue ahogado por un beso suyo. Después de haber soltado mis labios habló con la voz entrecortada, como si no le quedara aire para hablar...

-N-no querrás que nos... escuchen... verdad?-

REN POV'S

Sentía sus caderas rozar con las mías en busca de más placer.

Pero yo seguía inquieto. Sus senos se movían al compás de mis embestidas. Yo quería probarlos, sus gemidos me hacían una invitación irrechazable a probar su piel. Me lancé a sus pechos como un buitre a la carroña. Besarlos no fue suficiente para mí, me vi obligado por mi instinto a succionarlos, lamerlos incluso a mordisquearlos, y aunque trataba de hacerlo con cuidado, mi naturaleza me llenó en ese momento de cierto salvajismo.

La escuchaba gemir. De placer sin duda alguna, pero muy por lo bajo sentía un poco de sufrimiento en sus suspiros. Quizá le estaba haciendo daño, pero en ese momento no me importó, sólo quería hacerla gozar todo aquello al máximo.

Yo seguía dentro de ella y aún la sentía levantar sus caderas, así que dejé aquella acción enervante y me dispuse a hacerla sentir un segundo orgasmo... esa era mi meta.

PILIKA POV'S

Ren dejó de succionar mis pechos. Había sido tan delicioso que estuve a poco de decirle que no se detuviera, aunque me lastimaba, pero el placer hacía minúsculo el dolor... Pero lo que hizo a continuación fue aún mejor.

Salió de mi. Acción por la que me decepcioné un poco. Pero sentí claramente como una de sus manos se escurría por mi piel hasta llegar a mi vagina. Allí comenzó a masajear mi botón de una manera deliciosa, primero lentamente y al poco tiempo comenzó a subir la velocidad de su tecleo. Por segunda vez sus dedos se convertían en perfectos instrumentos eróticos.

Estaba segura de que mi vagina estaba muy húmeda. Un segundo orgasmo recorrió todo mi cuerpo de una manera intoxicante. Efectué de nuevo las mismas reacciones corporales. Mi corazón estaba tan agitado que podía decir que le faltaban segundos para explotar.

Mi amante mientras tanto seguía besando mis senos y acariciando mi clítoris. Puse ambas manos en su espalda y aunque traté de evitarlo, entre gritos y gemidos le arañé el perfecto dorso y mordí con brutalidad uno de sus hombros. Él parecía no haberlo sentido y como aquello me estimulaba aún más continué haciéndolo.

Dejó de hacerme tan glorioso masaje. Y prosiguió con una segunda penetración. Con palabras sería imposible describir cómo me sentía. A cada segundo me sentía más y más viva, más y más femenina.

Mis piernas se enroscaron sin mi consentimiento en su cintura, acción que provocó que hubiera más contacto con nuestras zonas genitales, en tanto, más goce.

REN POV'S

Sentía que nuestras pieles comenzaban a formar una sola.

La ainu ya era una parte de mi.

Estaba fundida en mi piel.

Podíamos sentir nuestro calor invadiendo cada milímetro de nuestros cuerpos.

Entre gemidos acercaba su rostro a mi cuello, a mi espalda, acción con la cual para ambos era fácil percibir el olor del otro.

Acariciarnos mutuamente fue el delicioso postre de aquel gigantesco banquete.

Ella revolvía mi cabello con locura y yo intentaba peinar el suyo, pues a cada movimiento de su cabeza se le pegaba a la cara llena de sudor.

Yo no podía dejar de besarla por completo, quería memorizar cada parte de su cuerpo, sus sensaciones, su anatomía... todo.

-Ah... Re...Reeeennn!

PILIKA POV'S

Era ya el tercer orgasmo. Increíble. Pero yo sentía que él no lo disfrutaba del todo, aunque su rostro decía lo contrario. Así que lo tomé de la cadera y con toda la fuerza que tenía nos volteé a ambos. Era yo quien estaba arriba ahora.

Estaba aún penetrándome. Comencé a mover mi cadera tratando de producirle a él más placer. Aún sentía su pene rígido dentro de mí. Me incliné a la altura de su pecho e introduje en mi boca uno de sus pezones, lo lamía, mordisqueaba y succionaba con erotismo, mientras que con mi otra mano había sido raptada por el chico y ahora al besaba y lamía con sensualidad.

Me alejé de él, obligándolo a salir de mí. me dispuse a hacerlo reventar de satisfacción. Su miembro estaba a centímetros de mi cara y comencé... poco a poco introduciéndolo en mi boca y sacándolo. Mientras yo estaba en dicha tarea comencé a escucharlo gemir tan fuerte como en toda la noche jamás lo había hecho. Levante mi cabeza dispuesta a callarlo pero al verlo tan excitado pensé que hacerlo sería egoísta. me sumergí de nuevo para continuar con mi labor, que yo sabía que le gustaba.

-Ah... Pi... ohhhh pilika...

Entonces se derramó dentro de mi boca. El sabor de su semen era un tanto mejor que el Sushi y aunque era la gloria probar ese líquido que había salido de mi amante derramé un poco por mis labios. Me levante y tan pronto lo había hecho me arrojé a sus brazos. Estaba agotada y creo que él lo notó. Por ello, terminó nuestra sesión de sexo con una palabra... y un nombre:

-Gracias, Pilika.

Estaba tan cansada que ni siquiera pude contestarle un "Gracias a ti...

* * *

Que les pareció? debo admitir que no soy muy buena haciendo lemon dejen reviews por favor ToT no me gusta pedir nada pero esto es un caso especial


	15. notita uu

siento el no poder actualizar como me gustaría hacerlo pero lamentablemente llevo meses sin Internet escribiendo los capítulos en word arriesgándose a que mis padres vean los lemmons lamentablemente creo que siguere sin actualizar por algún tiempo pero tranquilos me pondrán el interneth tarde o temprano estoy en la materia de informática así que me pondran intert tarde o temprano y no puedo escribir en otra compu que no sea la mía ya que no tengo amigas que les guste el anime bueno una sí pero que vergüenza y no puedo estar en un internet porque gastaría mucho, ademas de que tengo que trabajar de 2-6 de la tarde así que solo me quedan unas horas para escribir los capítulos pero como llevo mucho sin intert y no tengo nada más que hacer que escribir y jugar al solitario cuando me pongan el intert no haré nada más que actualizar y no se desesperaran, lo siento

strugberry


End file.
